Kiss! Aurora Star Precure
by SetsuTheYena
Summary: The magical kingdom, Aurelia, has been under attack from the Toxynion kingdom for many years. Now their only hope lies with the legendary warriors, Precure. How shall the young new leader, Violeta, handle to be a Precure, in a new strange world, find the last four girls and handle half of her team not wishing to cooperate, while also juggling the ordinary life of a 16 year old?
1. Chapter 1: I am a Precure?

Author's Note: _Hey ho everyone w! I'm known as Setsu-The-Yena, but you may just call me Setsu ovo Welcome to my debut Precure Fan Fic series~_

_Special note: English isn't my first language and therefore you'll surely find both spelling and grammar errors; I do apologize for that in advance and I hope I can find someone who'll help me with proof reading before the next chapter will be released._

_You can follow regular updates on both upcoming chapters and art on this series official Tumblr, kiss-aurora-star-precure .  
_  
_You can also find information on the individual characters, character art, locations, items and everything on the fandomprettycurewikia. Just search for the title of the series._

_Now I hope you'll enjoy this first chapter and will stick around for the next one._

* * *

_In another far away dimension…_

"We can't keep going like this. We have been fighting for so long and for every day that passes, we lose more soldiers and our magic is weakened."

"What are you trying to say then? To just give up and surrender? Your kind have always been lazy and weak."

"And that should come from you? Your kind only cares for yourself and your own realm!"

"Wha—How dare you! I will not take that from someone like yo—"

"SILENCE!"

The scene was set inside a grand and majestic court hall, decorated in colorful ornaments and curtains, with gold and silver embroidery .In the center of the hall was large crescent moon shaped table, with six large chairs placed at it. Each chair had its own unique color and emblem placed on top of it. Currently five of the chairs were occupied and an important meeting had begun. At least it had started out as such, but had by now turned into an argument among the participants. Only once a lady at the table, dressed in royal garments, spoke up, the others immediately stopped their fight.

"My dear council, can't you see what's happening? I know you're all frustrated and have your own worries for each of your respective realms, but if we allow the Kaiser to make us fight each other, we're truly lost. So please, calm yourselves." The three members who had been the ones fighting, two men and a woman, all threw a short glanced at each other and lowered their heads as a sign of apologizing.

"Your majesty is right." The last person, another woman, spoke. She was sitting on the rosa colored chair, with a rose as the emblem on top of it, with her chair placed on the right of who appeared to be their queen. "Our realms need to keep working together and uphold the balance of our Kingdom. If just one of us falls, we'll be strongly weakened. I believe we need to come up with a new strategy on how to proceed from here."

"Forgive me my bluntness, but I honestly have no further interest in offering more soldiers from my realm. We have already lost so many and I will not send more of these talented young people to their death." The other lady, who had been in the fight with the male members, now spoke up, while having her arms crossed. She was sitting on a purple chair, with a leaf as emblem.

"For once, we agree. We also have our actual work to worry about and if we send off too many to fight, we will not be able to uphold our work and then our kingdom will first start to fall, along with chaos it'll cause in the other dimensions." Now one of the men spoke and he as well had his arms crossed, like the lady on his right side. His chair was blue and with a snowflake as emblem.

"Then what shall we do to fight back? The Kaiser is gaining more strength for every day that passes. It'll only be a matter of time before they'll break our magic and cross the borders into Aurelia. Things are looking hopeless…" The last man at the table spoke and looked lost for ideas. His chair was orange and placed to the right of the rose emblem chair. His own emblem was the one of a sun.

"All hope isn't lost just yet, my friend." The rose lady smiled and laid a comforting hand on the male council member next to her. "We still have the legendary warriors to put our faith into. Three of them have already awoken and have started their mission on Earth."

"She is right. Have faith, my friends." The queen now stood up from her silver colored seat and smiled to all of them. "The prophecy may still come true. If the legendary Precure can complete their mission and unite their powers, we still stand a chance against the evil Kaiser. We just have to hold on until then."

"Just one problem, your majesty." The man in the blue seat spoke again and still had his arms crossed. "Three of them have awoken, yes, but we still need the last one to join the team, the leader even. Only together they can fulfill the mission laid upon them, and who knows when her magical potential will have become strong enough for her fairy to find her—" As if on cue, the doors to the room opened and a small pink deer came flying in, catching the members of everyone in there.

"YOUR MAJESTY, YOUR MAJESTY-PRI! IT HAS HAPPENED-PRI! I FEEL IT! I FEEL IT, I REALLY DID THIS TIME-PRI! I KNOW WHERE SHE—" The small fairy had been so excited, she hadn't kept an eye on where she was going and flew right into the face of the council member with the sun on his chair. "UFF! Uh… Ehehe, forgive me, my lord.."

"Quite alright, little one." He simply chuckled over the incident and had a very warm smile. "Though what did you come to tell us? Good news, right?"

"AH! Yes! Yes yes yes, good news indeed-pri! I have found her! I felt her magical aura just half an hour ago and immediately went to investigate-pri! Look look-pri!" The little fairy had brought along a scroll, held together with a ribbon and a star emblem on it, handing it over to the queen.

"Thank you very much, Primavera. Now let's see…" She carefully removed the ribbon and rolled out the scroll and carefully looked over the information. "Hmm… And you're certain she's the one, Primavera?" she asked with a bit skeptical look, before passing on the scroll to the other council members to have a look.

"Positively, your majesty-pri! Her true magical potential has awakened and I'm sure she's the last one-pri!" The pink fairy was overly excited and zoomed around in the room while speaking.

"In that case, please bring her in immediately, Primavera. We don't have a second to lose. She needs to join her team on Earth as soon as possible." The rose lady said and now were the one looking over the scroll, before she passed it on.

"Sure can do-pri! I'll be back before you can say skiddlerosedotsurpriseextravaganzadream-pri! …. But don't say it too fast-pri!" The fairy shortly winked and then one second later she had left the room.

"Are you really sure the fairy is right this time? She has already claimed to have found the one twice already and neither of those girls were the one. Who says she might be right time this? We shouldn't get our hopes up too quickly." The lady on the purple chair was as skeptical as ever.

"And not to forget this girl is just a simple 1st year at the academy." The man on the blue chair spoke and were the one holding the scroll now. "No special abilities, no talents outside the ordinary, no fascinating bloodline and… Alarming bad grades in physical subjects. This is ridiculous. The fairy must be wrong."

"Don't judge a rose by its petals too fast, my friend. Even if the flower might seem like nothing special, it might hide the most wonderful scent than any other." The rose lady was the one speaking again and compared to the others, seemed positive about the news. "Even if she doesn't have good grades, she can still have other abilities that are much more important. A courageous and kind heart is worth more than an A+."

"You're right on that point. We simply have to take a look at the girl and see if she's truly the one we're looking for. We have nothing to lose by giving her a chance." The queen was again given the scroll and looked over the information it contained. It was like a file containing data over a specific person. "Violeta, is it? She might be the piece of hope we're looking for."

* * *

_At Aurelia Academy_

The grand academy was placed in the eastern end of Constellia, which is the capital of the magical kingdom, Aurelia. All young Aurelians are sent here to study both basic things, but also how to use their magical powers to one day help with work in their respective realms, as well as some to one day become knights and protect the borders of their kingdom. Both young women and men attended the school and had their classes together. The school day had already begun hours ago and everywhere active students were doing their best to impress their teachers and classmates with their skills. Though one specific girl wasn't with her classmates and had been called to the headmaster's office.

"Ouuhhh why am I here? I didn't do anything wrong! ….. Recently. It must be that incident in the cafeteria.. " Outside the headmaster's office, sat a young woman. She wore the traditional uniform of the academy, had light fair skin, magenta colored eyes and short strawberry blonde hair, tied together with a blue bow behind her head. She was too nervous to sit completely still and changed her sitting position every other second. "Hm..?"

As she sat there and waiting, a large group passed by, on their way to their next class and she quickly pulled her legs closer to her, to give them some space to move on. She noticed one of the young men in the group and immediately let out a loud annoyed sigh. She knew what was coming now.

"HAHA! Sitting outside headmaster's office. Again. I see you there awfully often, Violeta. You should soon get your personal seat here or just put your name on the chair you're sitting on. What did you do this time? No no, let me guess! Another bad grade? That's a classic Violeta." The guy talking to her was only about one head taller than her and stood there proudly making fun of her. He was the one who had invented the phrase 'a Violeta', which frankly translated into some kind of accident or error.

For every word he let out, Violeta sunk another inch into her seat and did her best to control herself from just straight up punching him in the face. "André, you have been teasing me ever since we were in kindergarden! When is your tormenting gonna have an end?!"

"As soon as he one day becomes a proper mature prince and acts like it…!" Up behind the first guy came another and much taller guy, smacking the first one on the head with a book. "I'm impressed you keep putting up with him, miss Violeta…"

"E-Eh yea, that's a mystery to me as well, Felipe, uh, I mean, my prince! Your majesty royal highness!" Violeta immediately got up from her seat and bowed to him, just like she had been taught and everyone else in school did. The two young men were princes of Aurelia, even if André was far off as well mannered as his older brother, Felipe.

"Hey, you never address or speak to me in such a formal manner, even though I'm a prince too." André pitched in and raised an eyebrow at Violeta.

"That's because you act more like a spoiled and selfish 10 year old brat, which you have done since always." Violeta countered, with her hands confident placed on her hips.

"Because you act more like a spoiled brat, blah blah."  
"Because you act more like a blah blah!  
"Because you act more blah blah!"

The two were bickering and imitating each other with silly and childish voices. They didn't stop before the door to the headmaster's office opened and he stepped out. Looking with a questioning look at the two young people and the older brother who simply shrugged over their behavior. "Ehem? Miss Violeta?"

"Eh?" The two immediately stopped and short looked at each other, before they quickly broke up their little fight and pretended nothing had happened. "Eherm. Yes, sir headmaster?" Violeta shortly asked.

"Please enter my office. We have something important to talk about." He didn't appeared mad about their fight and instead stepped aside, allowing Violeta to step inside and leaving the two young men on their own out in the hallway, before the headmaster closed the door behind him. "Please take a seat, miss. As you may know—" He was quickly interrupted by Violeta.

"I'm really really sorry, sir! But it wasn't my fault! He asked for it! It was that annoying prince André that threw the first cupcake at me and then—… This isn't about that incident in the cafeteria yesterday, right?" Violeta had panicked at first, but when seeing the confused expression on the headmaster's face, she quickly figured it wasn't about that incident.

"Uh… No, but we'll return to that some other time. Have a seat." He motioned to the chair with his hand, before he went to the other side of his desk and took a seat in his own chair. Stacking up a few papers while Violeta tried to make herself comfortable. "Miss, may I present Primavera to you."

"….. Yes?" Violeta was confused and looked around the room. No one else was present beside the two of them or so she at least thought before she could hear some munching sounds. Her attention was drawn to the desk and now she noticed a small pink blob slightly moving. It was a small deer and it seemed to be more busy with eating cookies than presenting herself.

"….Eherm! Miss Primavera?" The headmaster tried to get the attention of their little guest, who finally noticed the presence of the two.

"Oh! Exmouse mheh-prih!" The doe still had her mouth stuffed and quickly swallowed the last bite, before she stood up and gently brushed off the crumbs from herself. "My name is Primavera and those are some A class cookies, sir-pri! Can I get the recipe, please-pri?"

"… Maybe later, but don't you have a much more serious topic to speak to the young lady about?" The headmaster tried to encourage the fairy to stay focused, since it was clear she easily got distracted by other things.

"Oh yes, of course-pri! Violeta, listen listen-pri!" The fairy flew over to the confused girl and was just beaming with energy. "I am here to pick you up-pri. You need to come with me to the castle immediately-pri. The council is waiting for you- pri! Come come-pri!" Primavera was already on her way out the door, but Violeta wasn't up for following her that easily.

"Hey, wait up a sec, uh, Prismera was it?"

"Primavera, please-pri!" The doe quickly corrected her.

"Primavera, please-pri, then. Uh, could I maybe like, I don't know, get an explanation to why I'm going to the castle? The council wishes to see me? Why? You can't just come and tell me to go follow you, a stranger fairy, and expect me to not wanting some answers." Violeta was more than confused and had no idea what was going on. Even if the council awaited her presence, she had the rights to some answers.

"You haven't figured that out yet, miss? This fairy claims that you, Miss Violeta, should be one of the legendary Precures. I'm certain you know about them and the prophecy, right? Three other girls from this school have already been found by their fairies not too long ago. Admitted, I am a bit surprised that you should be the last one, considering your… Questionable grades, but if Miss Primavera is sure you're the one, then I'll support the idea." The headmaster explained, as if it was the simplest thing in the world, while Violeta on the other hand, had dropped her jaw and stared right at her headmaster.

"…. Wha… W-What did you just say…!?" She was almost speechless and couldn't believe the words she had just heard. What was he trying to imply? Could it really be that she…

"He said that I say that you're one of the legendary Precures-pri! And that you certainly know the prophecy and three other girls already have—" Primavera had started to answer her rhetorical question, but was also soon stopped by Violeta.

"Wha, no no no, I know what he said! I just… I can't believe it! I mean, sure, I know of the legendary warriors, b-but… Me? I mean, really. Me? One of them? How is that even possible?" Everyone in Aurelia knew of the prophecy and the legendary warriors, Precure. The legend was already coming true, as they said, three other girls from the academy already had been chosen and sent off. It was just unbelievable and impossible she could belong in a group with the three of them. Two of them were extremely talented warriors and from noble bloodlines, while the last one was known as a true genius and skilled student. How could someone like her even dare to think she could match them?

"Of course it's possible-pri! You have matured enough for your magical aura and potential to finally shine through and showed me the way to you-pri! Now come come-pri! We can't let the council wait any longer-pri!" The small fairy immediately grabbed onto Violeta's hand and began to drag her along with her out the door.

"Now c'mon, like someone as small as you could—WOAAH okay, you're pretty strong! Just give me a sec to, AAH- !" Before Violeta could say anything to it, she had been dragged out the door and had now taken the first step into a grand adventure.

* * *

_Back at Constellia Castle_

Once again, Violeta had been placed outside the door and asked to wait. Primavera had brought her straight to the castle and were now setting up the meeting with the council. Why did she even have to wait? It was the fairy who had been in such a hurry to get her there in the first place. Besides, she didn't felt up for the task. The whole thing with apparently being a Precure… It was too unrealistic. She simply couldn't do it. Compared to the others she knew had been chosen, she felt like she would only be in their way. She had to politely decline and explain herself to the council. There surely were better candidates than her.

"Miss Violeta? The council is ready to see you now." One of the guards had come out and now held the door open for Violeta. She took one deep breath and then stepped inside the grand room, shortly startled when the huge door was closed behind her.

"Please, don't be afraid. Come closer, young lady." The queen spoke with a gentle voice and even if Violeta had been nervous at first, it was like the presence and warm energy the queen unleashed, immediately made her feel more calm and she did as told. Walking closer to the council and now stood in front of them all.

"So you're Violeta? We're very happy and thrilled to have you here." The queen smiled and was very welcoming to the young woman, while some of the other council members looked much less impressed with her.

"Please, my queen, your royal highness uh majesty uhm, if I may…" Before they got too far, she had to speak her mind and let them know how she felt. "I am truly very VERY honored that your fairy has chosen me to be one of the legendary Precure. It's the most amazing thing to ever happen to me, b-but…"

"No need to be nervous, dear. Do tell what you truly feel." The council member with the rose emblem chair smiled and encouraged Violeta to go on. Violeta quickly recognized her. She was the Lady of Spring. She was the sovereign leader of her home realm, Spring Valley. She had only heard good things of her and now got to experience she really was a kindhearted lady.

"Thank you, my lady. You see… I… I don't think I'm cut out for this. I am really honored, but… A legendary Precure. Someone like me? I just… It can't be true. The legendary warriors are strong, brave and special people and I'm none of those things. I have heard of the three girls already chosen and just the thought of forming a team with such talented people… It's intimidating and I'm afraid I'll simply be in the way for them. I'm sorry, but I can't accept such an important role. I know many other girls at the academy would be more than happy to—"

"Oh don't be silly." The lady of spring interrupted her and to the others surprise, she left her seat to go put a hand on Violeta's shoulder. "You are all of those things. You just need to see it for yourself and you're still young too. You still got much to learn and experience to gain. So do the others, so you really don't need to feel so inferior to them. Coming here and speaking your mind so openly really takes some courage and you can be strong in more ways than just physical strength."

"You really think so, my lady…? Thank you. I haven't really tried someone to believe so much in me…" Violeta was touched by her kind and encouraging words. Her parents had always been supportive of her, but it was a different feeling to be confirmed like this by someone of noble blood and of such big importance to her home realm.

"Before we get too sentimental, maybe we should find out if she's actually one of the Precure or not in the first place." The man on the blue chair spoke up and compared to his colleague, he had a much more cool and emotionless aura to him.

"Wait. I thought I had already been chosen?" If she hadn't been confused before, then she definitely was now. She had been under the impression the council already had chosen her for the role, but now?

"Not quite yet. You see, no one simply gets chosen to become a Precure. It's a destiny you have been given from birth and have been born into. You either got the magical potential in you or not." The queen had now taken over and explained how it all worked to Violeta. "Each Precure has their own fairy and as soon as you have matured enough, your magical potential will shine through and your fairy will sense this. Your fairy, Primavera, got this feeling about you and therefore you have been brought here. Though we can't be sure before we see if you're able to connect to an Aurora Brooch. If you're truly a Precure, the brooch will immediately react the moment you touch it. Primavera, if you would, please."

"Already on it-pri!" Even before the queen had finished her speech, Primavera had fetched a box, as colorful as the rainbow itself and just barely managed to hold it up to Violeta. "Please take one quick-pri!" The small fairy managed to squeeze out of her mouth.

"Yes! Uhm, let's see…" Violeta short looked to the lady of spring, as if needing permission first and then went ahead, opening the lid of the box. Inside the box laid five star shaped brooches and next to them where three empty spots. She figured the spots previously held the brooches given to the current three Precures. "Alright… Here we go." It was now or never. This moment could change her life completely. She hesitated at first, but then went ahead and grabbed one random brooch. The very same moment she touched it, a strong light shined from the center of the brooch and everyone in the room needed to close their eyes from the sudden bright shine it had. A few moments later, when the light had faded, they could open their eyes up again and Violeta looked amazed at the item in her hand.

"SEE-PRI? I told you she was the one-pri! The fourth and last Precure of Aurelia has awaken-pri!" Primavera left the box on the council table and began to zoom around Violeta, who was still amazed by what had just happened.

"Hm. I guess it really was her this time. In that case, we got no time to lose. You need to go off to the dimension called Earth immediately and join your team." The lady with the leaf emblem still had her arms crossed and looked impatient at Violeta and her fairy.

"Huh? W-Wait wait now, stop! Sorry, but things are really moving a bit too fast for me! Apparently I became a Precure just 20 seconds ago and now you already want me to take off to a completely other dimension, just like that? Don't I need some, like, training or something? I have no idea about how to be a Precure? What's going to happen now?" Violeta was amazed about what a fast pace everything moved at and she barely had the time to take in one experience before they tossed her right into the next one.

"I apologize that we're moving things along so fast, but she's right that we truly have no time to lose. Allow me to explain your mission to you. It's very important, so please listen carefully." The queen had taken over the word again and looked at Violeta while speaking from her seat.

"You have now awoken the power of Precure that has been in a slumber inside of you. You're now the last one of the Precure known to live here in Aurelia. I assume you do know of our prophecy. When Aurelia is truly in great danger and the darkness close to destroy not only our world but every other known dimension, the light of the legendary warriors, Precure, shall shine through and defeat the evil. There are eight of you in all and we knew four of you would be born into one of each of the four realms here in Aurelia, you being the one to represent your home realm, Spring Valley. Four others were to be born in the dimension called Earth. Our eldest spoke to the great nature spirits and were told they had decided to split you up, to protect you in case all of Aurelia would be defeated before you could mature into the legendary warriors." The queen shortly paused, as if she tried to figure out how to proceed with her story.

"The kingdom of Toxynion has tried to take over Aurelia for many years now and I'm afraid for each day passing, our magic and warriors are weakened. Kaiser Desastres' powers are growing and we can only do so much to uphold our borders. My dear husband, King Gabriel, is out there fighting this very moment as we speak. Our last hope is the prophecy and the power of the Precure. The four of you from Aurelia have been found and you now need to unite with your team and go to Earth, find the remaining four Precures and together unite your power and defeat Kaiser Desastre and his evil powers. If not, I'm afraid we'll all be lost and all dimensions as we know them now, will be turned into empty wastelands. Do you understand the importance your mission has, Violeta? And why you need to go right away?"

It was a lot to take in, but now Violeta understood why they all were in such a hurry and why there was no way she could decline her destiny. She got filled with a huge motivation boost and just knowing she was part of something that big, gave her the strong wish to help out in whatever way she was possible. These people had faith in her and she couldn't let them down. "Yes, my queen. I understand it all now. I'll go join the others and fulfill the mission laid upon us. I shall not disappoint you!"

"Aaahhh you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that-pri!" Primavera had been moved to tears and now latched onto Violeta's arm to hug her. "I have been waiting for you for so long-pri! And now you're here-pri! It'll be so much fun once we join up with the others'pri! We shall go immediately-pri!"

"Sure, but I'll need to talk to my parents first! A-And I also need to pack and what about my school? I can't just stay out of school for who knows how long?"

"No need to worry-pri! I already talked to your parents and got all your necessary things packed and sent off to our home on earth-pri!" Primavera explained and looked very proud of herself.

"… How did you do that? I was made a Precure less than 10 minutes ago." Violeta was skeptical about what the fairy was telling her.

"Hehe, I had full faith in you-pri. I knew you would pass the 'test' and was the last Precure, so I went ahead and got everything done and arranged for you-pri. You got a lovely wardrobe by the way-pri."

"Wow, I must say, that's rather impressive! You're quite an amazing fairy-….. You were in my wardrobe?" Violeta had been impressed at first, but now was bothered with the fact that the fairy had been in her room and snooping around in her private things.

"I made sure to pack your plushies too-pri! Your mom said you can't sleep without it-pri. Besides, your parents were all cool and proud of your destiny-pri." The doe winked and quickly avoided Violeta, who tried to grab onto her.

"Don't go into my personal stuff just like that! What would you say if I went into your private… Doe… Fairy… Stuff and snooped around, huh?" Violeta managed to grab hold of the fairy and stretched out her cheeks as a punishment.

"Ehem." The queen got the attention from the two young ones and Violeta immediately released the poor fairy from her grip. "Please come along. You need to go to your new temporary home and meet your team." The queen motioned with her hand for Violeta to follow her and the two of them left the grand hall and walked down a small hallway, which lead into a smaller and simpler looking room.

"It's about evening time in their world now, but they should be home. They can help you with further questions and we have secured you have a chaperone too to look out for you. His name is Jasper and he will be the one you'll go to with any troubles or questions you might have during your stay. He'll function as your guardian too, as your parents won't be there, but I believe you girls are old enough to look out for yourself most of the time. Ah, here we are." She stopped in the middle of the room and motioned to a beautiful large mirror with a magnificent wooden carved frame.

"…. A mirror, my queen?" Violeta tilted her head and didn't know what to do with the item presented to her. Simply looking at her own confused reflection in it, while Primavera immediately moved closer to the mirror and admired herself.

"No ordinary mirror. This is the Aurora Mirror." The queen smiled and moved a little closer to the mirror, placing a hand on the delicate frame. "It's a portal to any of the other known dimensions outside Aurelia. In a specific place, in the other dimensions, a mirror just like it has been placed in a safe spot. You only need to speak where you wish to go, travel through the mirror and you'll arrive in the spot where the other mirror has been placed. Watch closely…"

She hinted to Violeta to come closer and then said out loud the phrase: "Aurora Mirror, guide me on my journey. Give me a safe travel to my new destination. Open up and show me the way. Katsura on Earth, welcome your new guest." The very same moment she began her small speech, the mirror began to light up from the center and out to the edges. Shining brighter and change the clear surface to a colorful picture. As soon as she finished the last sentence, the colors on the mirror swirled around and ended up creating a picture of what looked like any ordinary large city on Earth.

"This is your destination, Violeta. The city of Katsura in the country of Japan on Earth. A mirror has been placed in the house you'll all be staying at and you'll be able to contact us through this mirror as well. The others will show you how."

"It's so beautiful…" Violeta was almost mesmerized by the mirror and slowly touched it with one finger. Making the mirror react immediately and it felt like it was trying to suck her in, which quickly made her withdraw her hand. "OOP! Heheh, sorry… But it's amazing! And we'll be able to travel back home to see our parents and friends too and—hm…?" Violeta stopped herself, when seeing the depressed expression on the queen's face. "My queen…?"

"I'm afraid that you will not be able to return back to Aurelia that easily and neither will you be able to come see your parents and friends before your mission is over. You see… Traveling between the dimensions takes a lot of energy out of the mirror. Magical energy we need here in Aurelia to protect our borders. Once you have travelled through it, we will not open it up before you have finished your mission. Only in an extreme emergency will you be allowed to travel back. Though you'll still be able to contact the council here, as it takes much less energy than travelling. We'll also deliver any messages you might have to your parents, so no need to worry, dear." She knew it was hard for someone on Violeta's age to simply leave everything behind, but the queen was positive Violeta understood the importance of her mission, just like the other girls did.

"I understand… I will not disappoint you, my queen! I promise to find the other Precures and save Aurelia!" she said, putting her hands on her hips in a confident manner. Even if it was sad knowing she wouldn't see her parents for a while, Violeta was beaming with energy and couldn't wait to get started. A great responsibility had been put upon her and she was determined to fulfill it to the best of her abilities. Like a true warrior of Aurelia! Or at least the kind of warrior she's supposed to grow into one day.

"That's the true spirit-pri! Why ain't I lucky to have you as my Precure-pri! We'll make an awesome team with the others-pri! I'm sure you'll love them all and my fairy friends too-pri! Come come, let's go-pri!" Primavera was an impatient one and again grabbed hold of Violeta, not asking a second time before dragging her towards the mirror.

"H-Hey, Prismir, gimme just a sec!"

"Primavera-pri!"

"Yea, sure, but let me at least say goodbye properly before we goooOOOOAAAHHH!" Violeta couldn't finish before the fairy had dragged her all the way into the mirror and it immediately sucked in the two of them and only a few moments later, returned to its normal clear surface.

"Good luck, girls. Good luck…" The queen was left on her own in the room and let out a small sigh, before she turned around on her heels and returned back to the council.

* * *

"OUUAAHHWAAAHHHHHAAAAA—OUFF!" It was a wild ride through the mirror, sending them through a tunnel that bathed in the colors of the rainbow, with Primavera squealing, like it was some rollercoaster right, while Violeta screamed like her life was coming to an end. For a short moment, she also thought it had, when she landed hard with her face first on a solid surface. "Ow… Ow... OW! My nose!" Violeta quickly sat up straight and held a hand to her poor sore nose.

"WHEEEEEE wasn't that just amazingly fabulous-pri? LET'S GO AGAIN—GHU!.. Pri…" Primavera had tried to fly back through the mirror, which resulted in her as well getting her small nose squeezed against the clear surface.

"Heh… You two sure compliment each other well, if I may say so."

"Huh?" The two of them looked up, still covering up their noses and looked at the girl standing in the center of the room. She was about Violeta's height, if not a bit smaller, and had short red hair, tied with a green ribbon around her head. "Uhm… Who are you…?" Violeta asked curiously and quickly got back up on her feet, dusting off her skirt. The girl looked familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on who she were.

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Lucia, but you may call me Natsumi." She had a warm smile, just like one of the council members had and she held out a hand to greet Violeta. "I assume you must be our last team member, right? Our leader, actually, if I'm not mistaken. Pleased to meet you, Sayuri."

"Uh… Ehm, it's Violeta! My name is Violeta. I am pleased too!" She tried to shake off the nerves and gave Natsumi a firm handshake. "Hey, hold on a minute. You're…. AH! Now I remember you! You're Lucia! Genuis Lucia! One of the 2nd graders!" Violeta was shocked to be in the presence of someone that well known at the academy, but the other girl only smiled a bit, almost like she was embarrassed.

"I'm really nothing that special, and you should call me Natsumi in this world. Just like you're Sayuri. The sooner you learn the better." Natsumi shrugged and knew the new girl had quite a few things to learn and get used to.

"Uhhh why am I supposed to be called that? It's not my name…" Violeta furrowed her brows and didn't get what was up with this new name she was given out of nowhere.

"I know it's not, but while we're here in this world, we need to put as little attention on ourselves as possible, while fulfilling our mission. We already stand out a bit with our foreign looks, so we're going undercover with all new names that fit into this city. We already had various registrations done, to make it as legit as possible, so names had been picked out for us before hand… Aaand since you're the last one to arrive, you got the leftover name." It was as simple as that or at least it sounded like that with the way Natsumi explained it.

"Aaahh… So we're like this super special secret agents? That's so cool! You have no idea how excited I am to work together with you guys! It's a big honor, really. I'm sure we'll become good friends and colleagues, all of us!" Violeta, or Sayuri as she was to be known as from now on, shined like a little star and happily pulled Natsumi into a friendly hug.

"Hehe… Yea, the two of us sure will be. Uhm about the others though… " Natsumi didn't wanted to spoil the good mood, but it was properly for the better if she told Sayuri the truth as it was, before she would get herself too worked up.

"Primavera, you're finally here-vera!" A loud squeaky noise suddenly called out from behind Natsumi and this yellow blob flew to the pink deer and hugged her with all its might.

"V-Verana! Always nice t-to see yo-youu-pri." Primavera managed to squeeze out of her, now remembering the power behind the cuddly fairy. The yellow blob turned out to be another fairy, in the shape of a panda, with a sunflower placed by her left ear.

"Aaaawwww she's so cute!" Sayuri had noticed the new fairy and immediately forgot about Natsumi and turned her attention to the panda instead.

"Hey, you never called me cute-pri!" The doe protested, despite the fact how little time the two of them had actually known each other.

"Well that might be because you snoop around in my private stuff without my permission." Sayuri countered and grinned because of her own quick thinking when it came to responding.

"What's the ruckus up there!? Quiet down already!" A new female voice broke the jolly atmosphere and Sayuri immediately turned to Natsumi with a questioning look.

"Uh… Maybe we should introduce you to the rest of the team." Again Natsumi shrugged and somehow got an idea of how the meeting was going to unfold. "Just remember to not take anything personal… They're a bit… Special. Especially one of them. Follow me." She hinted to Sayuri to follow her out of the room and leaded the small group down the stairs.

Sayuri shortly looked around and took in the surroundings. They had just left a room that was upstairs and had a long hallway with another two rooms in each end and ach with their own coloring and emblem on the door, just like the ones on the council chairs.

She followed along down the stairs and came down to a large room, which she assumed was a sort of living room. It had the same things an ordinary home on earth would have. A television, couch, some chairs, various plants, paintings and other sorts of decoration.

Now she noticed the shape of two people, who were both sitting in their respective chairs. One had some boots on her laps, which she seemed to be polishing. She had tanned skin and bright blue eyes, along with a special haircut Sayuri took quick notice of. It was like one side of her head was shaved to a short hair cut and the other side had long beautiful black hair with a purple shine to it.

The other one had her feet up on the table placed in the middle of the room and her arms crossed in a very familiar pose Sayuri remembered a certain council member often had to. Her skin was darker than the other girls, but the exact same cold blue eyes, or rather same cold blue eye. Her right eye was covered with an eye patch, similar to the kind you would wear if your eye had been injured. She as well had long beautiful hair in the same black color, but instead with a blue shine to it.

Both of the girls appeared to be roughly the same height and when estimating from the looks of their long legs, they were both significantly taller than Sayuri. "Ah… You girls are…" Sayuri soon enough recognized the two girls. She had seen them around the academy before and knew they were 3rd graders. Both very talented students, warriors and said to both being related to the council members.

"Sayuri, may I introduce you to our two remaining team members. They're Antonella, also called Ayame now" Natsumi motioned to the one with the purple hair, who gave her a short friendly wave "And Rafaella, who you'll call Mioku from now on." And Natsumi hinted to the other girl with the blue hair, who looked much less welcoming and Sayuri felt like if looks could kill, she would have been dead long ago. Though one shouldn't judge a book by its cover and Sayuri decided to give the girls a chance.

"Hi you guys! My name is Violeta, uh I mean, my name is Sayuri and I'm very pleased to meet you all! I'm really looking forward to work with the both of you and I'm sure we'll have a good time togeth-"

"Oh spare me." Mioku interrupted Sayuri and stood up from her seat, walking over to the two other girls, while Ayame watched her closely. Now that she stood right in front of Sayuri, she could truly see their height difference and Mioku was at least one head taller than her.

"Drop all that sweet magical BFF's forever talk and let's get a few things straight. We have not come here to make friends or to braid each other's hair and pretend we're best friends forever. We're here for the sole reason of completing the mission put upon us and if you truly wish to be of just some sort of use for the mission, then you'll be wise to not get in our way and allow us to do our thing. Despite what the council might have told you, you're no way cut out to be the leader of us and you just stay out of our way and let Ayame and I handle this mission on our own. We do not need your help in any possible way and will only be a hindrance for us in battle."

Sayuri stood there completely frozen and almost in shock from what she had just heard. It was like those awkward situations where you hear someone say something simply that absurd, that you're unable to put together any proper respond. Even Primavera was lost at words, despite her talkative nature. Natsumi didn't say a word either and looked like one who knew what was coming. She had most properly been given the same speech at their first meeting.

Ayame, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and shook her head before standing up and walking over to lay a hand on Mioku's shoulder. "Let's go out for a bit. Maybe we can do some training, okay?" Ayame didn't try to make Mioku apologize, nor did she tell her she had been wrong for what she had said. Instead it was like she tried to distract the other and give the others some space.

"Alright." Mioku shortly responded to Ayame and began to walk to the entrance with her. Shortly turning around to throw a last cold glance at the other girls. "I believe I have made myself clear." She shortly added in, before she opened the door for her and Ayame and closed it after them one moment later.

"... What… The... HELL was that!?" As if Sayuri had gone off standby mode, she now finally could get herself to react to what she had just heard. "The heck is up with her!? What was that all about? I thought she was this really cool 3rd grader everyone looked up to, but she's really just a mean bitc—"

"Please calm yourself, Sayuri. I told you that you shouldn't take it too personally. It's simply the way she is and she said the exact same to me when I arrived. They had both been here for months before I came and they're much more experienced than us." Natsumi understood why Sayuri was upset, but getting angry wouldn't help them out and could only turn things for the worse. "I think we should just do as she's saying, for now at least and until she has become more used to us. I'm sure she didn't mean it in such a bad way as she made it sound. She's after all a Precure just like us and only the ones pure at heart are chosen."

"B-But how can you just let her act like that towards you? Even that other one didn't say anything to it! We're a team. At least I thought we were…" Just as positive as Sayuri had been about their mission and forming a team with the other girls, as depressed were she now and Mioku had managed to change her mood completely. "How can we work together and be in harmony, when we're divided like this? Things just got much harder than I thought…"

* * *

_That's it for chapter 1! I truly hope you enjoyed it ;V; Remember to check out the official tumblr for upcoming updates on chapters as well as character art~ The link is in the top. Thank you~_


	2. Chapter 2: Newbie Problems

_Yaaaasss Chapter 2 is up! Thank you very much to all followers, favs and reviews I have gotten so far! It truly means a lot to me! I have sadly not found a proof reader yet, so I hope you'll be able to live with my spelling and gramma errors for now; Please enjoy this new chapter and remember you can follow and see updates on the official tumblr page too, kiss-aurora-star-precure._

Special Note: Please remember english isn't my first language and therefore errors in both spelling and gramma sure will be found, sorry;

* * *

_The Precure House in Katsura_

"Rarh! Who do she think she is!?"

"Are you still upset about it? I already told you not to take it too personally…"

"Take it personally? I wonder how you can't be taking it personally! What a way to welcome your new team mate, hmpf."

It was the morning after Violeta's arrival, or rather Sayuri's arrival, which was the new name she had to go under during her stay in Katsura. Sayuri and Natsumi were gathered around the kitchen table and eating their breakfast together. Jasper, their so called chaperone, had made breakfast ready once the girl came downstairs, so Sayuri had still yet to meet this mysterious person.

They were discussing the cold welcome speech Sayuri had been given from Mioku the night before and even if Natsumi told her otherwise, Sayuri couldn't help but feel insulted. Though her mother had already told her she should give people a second chance. Mioku still had the chance to redeem herself and show she wasn't as bad, as she was giving the impression of.

"It's simply the way she is and getting upset won't help you. I say we just do as she said for now and stay out of her way. Might be she just needs to get used to us." Natsumi took Mioku into defense, even if she didn't approve of her behavior. Cutting off a small piece off her already half eaten breakfast sausage. "You know, she and Ayame have already been here for some months before I came, so it has just been the two of them for a while. I'm sure she'll warm up to us with some time."

"I really admire you for being able to just shrug off what happened, that easily. I was THIS close to just blow up in her face. I can't take her type… But maybe you're right. Things can be awkward when new people suddenly come into your life." Sayuri considered the situation and maybe how she could bond more with the two other Precures faster.

"We just have to try staying positive and make this work out properly, so we can fulfill our mission as soon as possible. Might be it's just my Summer Bay personality speaking. We do have a habit of trying to see things from the bright side… Pun intended." Natsumi smiled at the last comment and shined like a small sun herself.

"Ahh yea, I forgot you're originally from Summer Bay… While those other two…" Sayuri remembered how the council had told her, that each of the Precures came from and represented one of the four outer realms of Aurelia. Herself being from Spring Valley, located to the west of Constellia, their capital.

"Correct. Ayame originates from Autumn Woods, in the eastern part of Aurelia, while Mioku was born in the Winter Mountains, to the north of Constellia. Each of us representing one of the four season realms and our place of origin." Natsumi explained to her. The two girls had already talked a bit earlier the same morning and started to get to know each other more and since they hadn't seen the other two since the night before, Natsumi had to tell Sayuri about them on her own. Doubting how big their interest in socializing with them would be anyway.

"Are you eating that?" Natsumi suggested to most of Sayuri's food being untouched. So far she had only allowed herself to eat the small bowl with fruit that had been provided for them.

"Ah… Well, I'm actually a vegetarian." Sayuri admitted and awkwardly scratched the back of her head. Not that it was an unusual thing in their world at all, but she hated to give the impression of disliking the food and especially when others had taken the time to prepare it for her.

"Oh? The more you know. We should make Jasper aware of this, so he can prepare you something vegetarian for your school lunch." Natsumi was not a person to judge, but continued to enjoy her eggs and sausages without any trace of shame.

"Speaking of, where is this Jasper anyway? You told me about him last night, he had prepared breakfast for us before we were even awake. Where is he? Isn't the purpose of a chaperone to actually… be around and look after others?" It was only natural wishing to know more of the mysterious person 'looking after them'.

"Honestly, I don't quite know. He just sort of… Comes and goes, but you'll get to meet him in no time, no worries. He's a really nice guy, even if he can be a bit… Uh... How to say… Over the top, for the lack of a better expression." Natsumi giggled a bit, in an awkward tone, before sipping from her cup of tea.

"Well, as long as he isn't like miss grumpy pants, it's all fine with me." Mioku had really managed to make herself unpopular with Sayuri, but she still hoped they could learn to get along somehow.

"Miss grumpy pants, who?" A cold and monotone voice sounded from the hallway. Making the two girls turn their heads and see it was Mioku and with Ayame following right behind her down the stairs.

"Oh, uh, eheh it was nothing really." Sayuri quickly ate her words. She didn't want to admit it out loud, but the mere presence and cold eyes, or eye in her case, of Mioku made it run cold down her spine. A very common trait for the people from the Winter Mountains, much like the opposite of people like Natsumi from Summer Bay.

"Wouldn't you like to join us for some breakfast? Jasper made plenty for all of us and it could be a nice way to all get to know each other properly. Now that the team is fully united." Natsumi suggested and gave the two girls a friendly warm smile.

"That sounds delightfu—" Ayame had been about to answer Natsumi, but had been cut off in middle sentence by Mioku.

"Like we would eat that sort of junk for breakfast. Eggs. Sausages. Pancakes even? What was Jasper thinking to even prepare this sort of thing?" Mioku started off what sounded like another negative loaded speech. "Instead of sitting around and have a tea party, you should be out training and become stronger, so you'll be of just some sort of use for our mission. Especially you, newbie." Mioku made a dismissing movement with her hand in Sayuri's direction.

"Mioku, that's enough already." Ayame tried to stop her friend and Sayuri also now quickly stood up from her seat and looked like she was ready to defend herself against the harsh words.

"What have I even done to you? How can you be so rude and ungrateful? Jasper got up early and took time off to prepare all this for u—"

Now Sayuri got cut off too.

"Drop the trash food and get yourself in proper shape. It could be useful if you were able to at least run 1 mile without looking like you were about to drop dead. Yes, I have seen you during practice at the Academy. Pathetic excuse for a warrior. You'll only be a burden for us."

Sayuri had just been about to say something, but now looked more embarrassed than mad or maybe it was a mix of both. She didn't knew how to respond, because Mioku was actually sort of right. Sayuri had never been the best at physical activities and her grades and performance in these clearly reflected that.

"I said enough, Mioku." Ayame laid a hand on Mioku's shoulder, indirectly holding her back from saying anymore. "Don't waste your energy on her. Let's go out and start work instead. Save your energy for the Toxitans. Come." Ayame shortly glanced at Sayuri, her expression telling her she shouldn't say anymore and instead Ayame pulled Mioku with her out the door in a hurry.

"Wow. That sort of… Escalated." Natsumi were still sitting in her seat and hadn't dared to interfere with the conversation.

"I don't get it. Why does she have to be like that? What have I done to her…?" Sayuri hadreally been beaten down by the harsh words and now slowly sank back down on her seat in defeat. "Maybe she's right… Might be I'm really not cut out for this. I can't even get along with my teammates… How am I supposed to lead this team? Why am I even the leader and not her? Why—"

"That sure is a lot of 'why' questions and I'm surprised in you, that you'll let her beat you down and then give up that easily." Natsumi had interrupted Sayuri in middle sentence, before she would end up sinking all the way down on the floor, in a puddle of patheticness. "If you really can't help it but let her words get to you, then don't give up. Turn things around and show her you're so much more than she thinks. Train. Get stronger. Show her and all of us why it was you were chosen leader. You haven't even been in battle yet, so what does she know?"

"But—"

"AH! No buts. What you need now is to eat your pancakes, do something about that morning hair and then the two of us will go out. You arrived yesterday and have still yet to see anything of the city. I think you're going to like it. It's currently spring here and the cherry trees are in bloom. The gorgeous sight will immediately lift your spirit." Natsumi laid a comforting hand on Sayuri's shoulder and tried to cheer her up to the best of her abilities.

"Mmh… Maybe… Thanks. Would be sad to let the pancakes go to waste. Blueberries are my favorites too anyway, so—EH!?" Sayuri had gotten up from her seat, so she could take the plate with pancakes on the counter, just to stand in horror, seeing two small fairies having devoured all of the pancakes. "Primavera! Verana! Really!?"

"Ahhhh Jasper's blueberrie pancakes-pri. Never fails to make a fairy happy-pri." The small pink deer laid on the counter, patting her now huge belly, while Verana looked like one ready for more.

"The stack of pancakes was like… Twice the size of you guys! How did you eat it all?" Sayuri grabbed the empty plate in disbelief, like she hoped new pancakes would suddenly appear if she wished hard enough.

"Yes-pri…. What's your point-pri?" The little deer couldn't see where her question was going and just stayed put on the counter.

"Heh, maybe I won't be needed to keep her thoughts busy." Natsumi giggled and calmly sipped her tea, watching the scene of Sayuri now trying to catch the bloated fairy, who had a hard time flying properly on a full stomach.

* * *

_In a castle in Toxynion  
_

The scene is set inside a huge dark grand hall, very similar to the one the council of Aurelia roamed in. This just had a completely different and dark color scheme in black, grey and purple and with huge pillars holding up the roof. Very little light could find its way in here, so the only spot with any sort of light was through the window above on the ceiling.

"It has been brought to our attention from our scouts that the Precure Team has fully united in the land of Japan on Earth, my lord." The one speaking looked like a common soldier and he was kneeling in front of a throne, the spot he was standing on lit up by the light from above.

"So they found the last one and used their power to send her off to Earth? It means the magic of Aurelia has been weakened further. We shall send in more tropes to attack while they're weakened…" The one sitting on the throne was clearly male and had a dark and hoarse voice. His silhouette appearing to be rather slender.

"And the Precures, my lord?" The soldier asked and allowed himself to raise his head slightly up a bit. Awaiting an answer from his lord.

"Do not worry about those. You can leave them to me, sire." Four other silhouettes had been standing out in the sides, all of them unrecognizable in the dark. At least until one of the figures stepped out into the light next to the soldier, in the shape of a young woman, quite normal in build and medium height. She wore a beautiful Victorian inspired dress, painted in a crimson red color and white ruffles. Her skin was a fair tanned color, her eyes a strong magenta and her hair a golden blonde, made into ringlets that were tied up in a side ponytail. Topping off the outfit with a small top hat, in the same red color, and a white feather.

"I, Duchess Ciclonia, one of the nobles of the Toxynion Court, will take care of the Precures. They shall not bother you, sire." She gracefully took hold of the edges of her dress and made a curtsy in respect.

"You have already been at work on Earth for a while now, Duchess. Fighting the Precures that were there… Do you believe you can handle them, now that they have united? There's no space for weaklings in my court…" The male voice on the throne was harsh and didn't sound like one to forgive mistakes easily.

"No worries, sire. I have had them fight with my Toxitans for a while and now they're all four here, I'll go full out. Soon enough, there'll be no such thing as Precures, sire."

"I shall take your word on that, Duchess. Do not fail me. Find the last four and eliminate them, before their power is awakened. If they find the last four Precures before we do, it can turn out bad… For you. You're dismissed." The shape on the throne made a dismissing movement with his hand and the Duchess made yet another curtsy.

"Thank you, sire. I shall get to work immediately and I got just the right idea on how to start." Her small smile soon turned into a malicious grin and in one swift move, she disappeared, inside a small twister.

* * *

_In the city of Katsura_

"So, this world is a bit different from ours, but you probably know about most of the things from our social classes at the academy. How the other dimensions are different than ours and—Ouh, don't do that!" Sayuri and Natsumi now, after having finished their breakfast and Sayuri temporarily hunting Primavera around the house, were outside and walking down the street. Natsumi explaining about Earth and this whole new dimension and world they had to start getting used to. Quickly needing to grab Sayuri by her arm and pull her back onto the sidewalk, as she had been wandering around on the road. The dimension of Earth was much more advanced when it came to technology than Aurelia was and naturally, things like cars didn't exist in their world.

"You shall never walk around on the road or the cars might hit you." Natsumi lifted a finger to emphasize the important of this. Both of the girls held their respective fairies in their arms, which had been told to be quiet and not move around. This task was especially hard for Primavera to deal with, but there was this sort of luxury about it to be carried around.

"Hehe, sorry. I shouldn't let myself get distracted that easily. It's just so different from back in Aurelia… And weird with the lack of trees and nature…" When you had grown up in a valley overflowing with trees and flowers constantly in bloom, it was a strange feeling to now be in this place, filled with cold buildings and the huge lack of nature in sight.

"Yea, it's a bit different at first, but you quickly get used to it and you can comfort yourself with the knowledge of it only being a temporary thing." Natsumi herself also missed the sunny beaches from her homelands, but until their mission was fulfilled, they couldn't go back, which only made her wish more to complete their mission as soon as possible.

"Oh. Try look at this place." Natsumi got Sayuri's attention and pointed at a school they were passing by. It was much smaller and no way near as majestic looking as Aurelia Academy, but the area and buildings had a special charm to them on their own. Especially with the lines of cherry trees planted just inside the gates of the school.

"Katsura Highschool…" Sayuri read aloud from the bronze plate hanging on the walls by the school. "Ah, that's where we're supposed to go to school, right?" She could recall the name and looked questioning at Natsumi.

"Correct. All four of us have enrolled here with our new alias names. The young people our age here all go to school, so to make ourselves less noticed while we work on our mission, we need to go to school and give the image of being normal functional young people." Natsumi explained as they continued on and crossed the road to get to a small path away from the busy roads. "We're set to begin in school in a couple of days, once Jasper is done with all the paperwork needed."

"He sure is a very functional guy, that Jasper. He's like a real parent to us right now, isn't he?" Sayuri asked and got more and more curious about meeting Jasper.

"Well, it is after all his job. Just like we got our mission, it's his mission to help us with guidance, but also to look after us and function as our chaperone and guardian in this world. If anyone asks, we're exchange students."

"Exchange students? From where?" If they were going to make up a fake plan about their past and heritage, it was for the better if they could all agree on one story, so no confusion and misunderstandings would arise.

"Uhh we still need to sort out a few details with that, but since school isn't starting for another few days, we got time to plan it all out properly." Natsumi giggled in a bit awkward tone and had to admit their undercover story hadn't been fully sorted out yet.

"Oh that's alright. I can see how that could be troublesome with people like 'her'." And with her, Sayuri most probably meant Mioku. At least Natsumi assumed so.

"Are you still thinking about her? Well, we came here in the first place to cheer you up, so come along." Natsumi motioned for Sayuri to follow along and they walked side by side the small path, which leaded them to what seemed to be a park.

"Oh by Aurelia, this is gorgeous…! It's almost like being back home in Spring Valley…" Sayuri did her best to not drop her jaw by the beautiful sight.

They had arrived at the local park and just as Natsumi had said, the cherry trees were in full bloom and the petals flew around in the air like they were pink snowflakes. The area itself, even without the trees, was beautiful. There were playgrounds, fountains, benches, open green areas and most importantly, people enjoying and taking it all in. It was like it was this special little green patch of happiness placed inside this concrete jungle.

"I got the feel you would end up liking it. If this can't cheer you up, then I'm all out of ideas." Natsumi smiled and was pleased with the result she had hoped for from the start. Even Mioku's harsh words surely would fade away by a sight like this.

"It's not only that, but the entire feel and atmosphere this place has. All the happy people, who are enjoying the goods and beauty nature has to offer. It's beautiful in so many ways than just the outer beauty." Sayuri took in a deep breath and simply enjoyed the surroundings and the strong positive energy the park had to offer. It truly felt like being home.

"Pri? Ah, watch out-pri! I feel something-pri!" Primavera had been silent and motionless until now, but had to speak up when she suddenly felt a bad energy coming closer.

"What? What is it? I don't see it." Sayuri looked around and tried to find out what the fairy was speaking of. Around here she only saw the same happy people and surroundings.

"No, she's right-vera. I feel a bad presence too-vera… That way-vera!" Verana pointed with her little paw in the direction of the other end of the park.

"If that's true, we got no time to lose. Sayuri, come!" Natsumi got an idea of what was going on and if she were right, they had to hurry, so she ran on ahead without a trace of hesitation.

"Hey, wait for me! What's happening?" Sayuri couldn't do anything else but simply tag along and try to keep up with the other girl.

"Look out-vera!" The small panda fairy called out and the two girls stopped for a moment. A dark fog suddenly started to spread out from the direction they were heading too and came straight for them. Both of them instinctively closed their eyes and held up their arms in front of their heads, as the fog engulfed them. First when a few seconds had passed, they could open their eyes.

"W-What… What's going on?" As Sayuri opened her eyes, she was horrified to see how their surroundings had changed. The people had disappeared and the beautiful park had lost its colors and turned grey and dull, with the flowers withering away in the split of a second. It was a horrifying sight.

"It's because of the fog. We have stepped into a Toxin Barrier. They appear the moment a Toxitan is created and is invisible to ordinary humans." Natsumi explained and was varying of their surroundings.

"To the people inside the barrier, time has simply stopped. Only we people from Aurelia and our enemies from Toxynion are able to step into them without time stopping for us. Though if the barrier is up for too long, then the magic will grow strong enough to properly materialize into this world and it can become very dangerous for the people here."

"But then we have to do something! How do we stop this Toxitan thing?" Sayuri sticked closely to Natsumi, as it seemed she knew much more of all this than she did herself, wishing she had been better prepared. She had never imagined she would be pulled into battle this soon.

"We need to find it first. It's small once it's being made, but soon enough grows much larger and—" Natsumi stopped when a small earthquake started and threw both of the girls on the ground, even if Natsumi quickly got back up on her legs.

"There it comes-pri!" Primavera was down on the ground too and quickly hid behind Sayuri, when a huge monster came towards them.

"Toxiiiii!" The monster yelled out loud and was stomping around the park. Trampling on every flowerbed it could find. It had the shape of one of the cherry trees they had seen before, just with added limbs and huge triangle formed eyes.

"T-That's the Toxitan? How in Aurelia's name are we supposed to be able to stop that!?" Sayuri was still on the ground and could feel the fear beginning to rise in her, for every step the monster came closer to them. The thing was at least 50 times their size and could easily squeeze them under its root shaped feet.

"Isn't that obvious?" Natsumi suddenly smiled and pulled out something from her pocket, which Sayuri recognized as a similar item she had been given just the day before. The Aurora Brooch. "Just follow my example and follow my directions. I know you're the leader, but everyone needs to start somewhere. Got your brooch, right?"

"T-The brooch? Uh, give me a moment!" Sayuri quickly touched herself all over to try locate the item and soon enough found it in her own pocket. "Got it!"

"Good, then do the same as me. Precure! Aurora Gem!" Natsumi called out and pressed the gem on her star shaped brooch. "Sparkle!" The very same moment Natsumi finished her sentence and held her brooch up in the air, the yellow gem started to light up and engulfed Natsumi in a strong yellow light.

Inside the light her hairband and clothes disappeared and were switched out for a small sleeveless yellow dress, looking like it was made out of pure glittering stardust. Her short red hair lit up in a bright yellow color and her hair immediately lengthened much further and changed color to a bright and strong orange, while her green eyes turned to a violet color. One ring appeared by each of her hands and feet, moving in and upwards her arms and legs. The moment they passed up her limbs, light was left behind and took on the shape of her gloves and shoes. The rings around her arms changed into one ring around her neck and the two others by her legs united by her thighs, now with both rings moving up and downwards, creating the shape of her top and skirt, before meeting on the middle and changed shape into an orange star shaped gem, with ribbons sprouting out to form a bow under the heart. The same moment the bow had been created, the outfit took on its finished form and took on its proper shape. A yellow top with a white wide stripe down the middle, decorated with small yellow starts down the white edge and a tight belt by her hips which sprouted a skirt of many frilly layers and various shades of yellow, orange and white. The top had two halters, with two similar layers of frills as the skirt and her sleeves were round and puffy. Now her gloves and boots took on their proper form as well. Her gloves had a band around them, sprouting a cone in the shape of a star where her arms came through and her boots were short and only went up to her ankles, with a pair of black socks going further up to the middle of her calves.

Natsumi twirled some more before her hair magically moved up to take the form of two pigtails and two long bangs taking shape around her face, with both ends of the bangs and pigtails twirling and taking on a finished curled shape in the ends. A long yellow braid sprouted from the left side of her head and followed the shape of her pigtail on that side. Natsumi lifted up one hand and began to snap her fingers. One snap for her orange star shaped earrings with small yellow beads under them. A second snap for the star shaped gems on her gloves, shoes and the end of her braid. A third snap for the ribbon around her neck and an orange star shaped pendant hanging from it. The fourth snap for a ribbon sprouting on the back of her skirt, similar to the one on her chest and then a last and fifth snap for the ribbons with starts on top, tying her pigtails together.

Her transformation was now complete, with her brooch pinning itself to her belt and gravity took hold of her and pulled her downwards, while she did some more twirls in the air, before gracefully landing on ground. A strong light shining from the spot where her foot touched the ground and a bunch of small suns of light flew around her in the air.

"The ray of light and knowledge, Cure Maple!" As Maple said her phrase, she made striked a few poses, before taking on her final pose and pointing at the Toxitan. "I, the guardian of summer, shall warm up your heart!"

Sayuri was still on the sideline and had watched the entire scene in great ave. Almost as if the light had paralyzed her and looked like it had the same effect on the Toxitan, who hadn't tried to attack Maple during her transformation.

"It's your turn now, Sayuri! Hurry while I distract it!" Natsumi noticed an incoming attack and jumped straight up in the air, just one second before the Toxitan hit its fist down in the ground, in an attempt to hit her, with the impact blasting Sayuri and the two fairies a few meters backwards.

"Ah, w-wait! I don't know what to say!" Sayuri wanted to help, but the entire scene had just played out to fast and she could feel herself starting to panic, but luckily the fairies were there to guide her, while Natsumi jumped around and played a game of cat after the mouse with the Toxitan.

"Just do the same as Maple did-pri! Call out 'Precure! Aurora Gem! Sparkle!'-pri!" Primavera flailed like wild with her small arms and rushed Sayuri to do her transformation and go aid Maple as soon as possible.

"B-But I—"

"No more buts-vera! Maple needs you-vera! Please say it and transform-vera!"

"Alright alright! Uh, h-how was it again, uhm, P-Precure! Aurora Gem! Sparkle!" Sayuri tried to imitate what Natsumi had done just moments ago and let out a small squeal when the gem on her brooch shined and a similar light suddenly took hold and engulfed her the same way with Natsumi.

Her transformation was pretty much similar to what had happened to Natsumi, with her bow disappearing and a light taking hold of her hair and lengthened it, before changing its color to a dirty blonde shade and her eyes from a warm pink to a bright green. The same rings appeared for her and shaped her gloves, boots and dress, finishing with the dark pink star gem and bow on her chest. Her top and skirt took its form and was almost completely identical to Maple's outfit, except Sayuri's sleeves were more triangle shaped, but still very puffy. She had no proper gloves, but rather bands around her wrists with layers of frills, like her skirt, sprouting from the base of the band and her boots went up to the middle of her calves with the black socks stopping right under her knee.

Some more twirls, while her hair began to put itself into the proper position and a long bright pink braid sprouting on the left side of her head. Her hair tied itself back, but allowed the wavy locks to hang lose down her back and her bangs having the same wavy feel to it, with a small twirl in the ends. Then the five repeating snaps followed, with the various star shaped accessories appearing on their proper spot, but instead of two ribbons for pigtails, she had one bow on the left side of her and with a dark pink rose underneath it, finishing off the look.

Her outfit and full transformation was now done and she twirled towards the ground and had her feet land more firmly on the ground, compared to Maple. A wave of petals appearing and flying up where she had landed and hovered in the air around her.

"The petal of flowers and hope, Cure Primrose!" As if by reflex, her body moved on its own and striked some poses. "I, the guardian of spring, shall make your heart bloom."

"That's the spirit-pri! Cure Primrose has fully awakened-pri!" Primavera was overjoyed and proud of Sayuri, but soon hid away behind some trees with Verana, when the Toxitan let out another terrifying roar."

"Hey, how did I come up with those phrases just like tha-AAARRHH!" Just as impressed as she had been with Maple's transformation, the same amazement came over her when seeing her own transformed self, but there was no time for admiration, with an incoming Toxitan fist coming right for her. Primrose just barely managing to jump and roll aside, just to have another fist coming towards her with alarming speed. Her instinct told her to simply cover her head with her arms for protection, which probably would have had her crushed, if it wasn't for Maple jumping in and kicking the fist away, as if it had been a mere soccer ball.

"Get back up on your feet and stay close to me, Primrose!" Maple grabbed Primrose by the arm and quickly helped her get back up on her feet, while the Toxitan recovered from the attack.

"Thanks Natsu-, uh, I mean Maple. If it hadn't been for you I would—"

"No need to thank me, silly. Instead you need to focus and follow my lead. Keep your head in the game and say the first words that comes to your mind. See that purple mark on the Toxitans forehead?" Maple pointed at the Toxitan and Sayuri could now spot the mark. It was in the shape of a star broken in half.

"That's a crest put there by one of our enemies from Toxynion. This creature was once one of those beautiful cherry trees you saw earlier, until its good and strong natural energy was turned around and made bad. They can put this mark on both items and people and turn them into Toxitans, monsters with no free will and only created to destroy nature around it. We need to hit that mark with our attacks to release the bad energy from the tree. Come!" And Maple was off again. Jumping high up into the air and allowed gravity to pull her down and kick the Toxitan, so it fell and rolled a couple of times.

"Hey, no, wait! You can't just tell me to come and do all that crazy stuff that easily! I don't know how to—AHH!" Rather than even trying to attack, Primrose used more energy on avoiding the incoming attacks. It was all going way too fast, she had zero experience and quite honestly, she was afraid. She didn't want to show it to Maple, since she was being so brave and had jumped right into the battle, so she should be able to do the same, right?

"Primrose, get ready!" Maple called out and had just thrown in some more punches against the Toxitan, forcing it down on one knee. "Precure!" Maple landed firmly on her feet and put her thumb and index fingers together, so they formed a triangle. "Maple Heat Wave!" A strong light formed inside the triangle she had made and shot at the Toxitan like a beam of searing light. It hit it in the side and sent it rolling a few meters. Slowly starting to get back up after the attack. "Now, Primrose! Attack the mark, hurry!"

"Eh!? M-Me? But, uh, uhmm, I-I don't, uh—" Primrose had no idea what to do and stood frozen in place. Trying to handle the many thoughts and emotions going through her head, while the Toxitan recovered faster and faster.

"Do it now, Primrose!" Maple called out and hoped her words would reach out to Primrose and make her do the right thing.

"Uh P-Precure! Sparkling, uh no, that's not it! Precure! S-Shine Petal, urgh, not that either! C'mon, Violeta! Focus! Focus! Precure! U-Uh Dreaming uh flower—"

"WATCH OUT!"

It all happened almost in the flash of a light. The Toxitan had made ready to attack Primrose, while she had tried to figure out her attack, and its fingers, in the shape of vines, was getting ready to whip her. Seconds before hitting, Maple came and pushed Primrose out of the path, taking on the full blow herself and gets sent flying across the ground.

Primrose at first didn't noticed what had happened and currently laid on the ground herself, after having been pushed aside. Carefully touching her aching head and turned around to see what had pushed her aside.

"MAPLE!" she cried out loud, by the sight of her teammate's body lying on the ground, with no signs of movement. Primrose quickly got back up on her feet and ran to her wounded friend. Maple laid on her stomach and had been hit on the back by the vines, which had ripped off bits of her top and left three long red claw like marks behind.

"Oh god, I am so sorry! Maple, say something! I didn't mean for this to happen! Please forgive me! Maple!" Primrose tried to shake some life back into her friend, who appeared to have fallen unconscious from the strong attack. An attack that was on the way once more, as the Toxitan pulled back its arm and got ready for another hit against the girls.

"P-Please! Don't harm Maple! Don't do this! STOP!" Primrose could feel the tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. She was genuinely scared to death and held tight onto her comrade, as if she would suddenly wake up and come to her aid.

"Precure! Blizzard Icicle Hail!" A voice called out loud and in the blink of an eye, a storm of huge icicles came flying down and pierced the Toxitan, stopping its attack.

"Precure! Stormy Hurricane Blades!" Another voiced called and this time, a storm of wind created blades striked the Toxitan, slicing off several of its limbs and sent it flying across the ground.

"…. Eh? W-What…?" Primrose had her eyes closed, since she had braced herself from the impact of the Toxitan attack and since nothing was coming at them, she dared to open her eyes again. Seeing the shape of two young women, who stood side by side and it was first when they turned around, Primrose could put two and two together and figure out who they were.

It was Mioku and Ayame or rather Cure Blizzard and Cure Stormy, as they were called right now. Their outfits were almost identical to the ones of Primrose and Maple, except that both of them had their midriff exposed and both wore a pair of short black tights under their skirts, stopping on the middle of their thighs.

Stormy had a purple color scheme and compared to the rest, she had no sleeves at all. Her hair was tied back in a low and long ponytail, with the same twirled ends on her hair and one volumes bang on the right side of her head.

Blizzard had a blue color scheme and sleeves, similar to the ones on a sports jacket and rolled up at her elbows, while she wore her long hair tied up in a high ponytail and several long and twirly bangs. Her most distinctive trait was the eye patch covering up her right eye and with a light blue star on it.

"It's you! Oh thank goodness you ca—"

"Shut your mouth and stay out of our way while we finish the job!" Blizzard cut off Primrose and stared her down with her one icy blue eye, before both of the girls turned their attention back on the Toxitan. It had been seriously injured by their attacks and struggled to get back up.

"Let's do this!" Blizzard almost commanded and then the two of them placed their backs against each other, held out their arm straight and faced their palms against the Toxitan.

"Borealis Union!" Both of them called out and a strong blue and purple light, in the shape of a star, appeared out by their palms. "Precure! Frost Twister!" The two called out in complete sync and their attack was sent flying off like a shooting star, boosted by their united power of ice and wind.

"TOXITAAAAAN!" The monster growled loudly as the attack hit its target, the mark on its forehead, spot on and allowed the bad energy infested there to be released. As soon as the bad energy had disappeared, the toxitan began to shrink in and finally took back on its original form, in the shape of a cherry tree. At the same time making the huge barrier disappear and returned the park completely back to normal and the people who had been frozen in time were again able to move, unknowing of what had just going on.

The Precures had moved up to a nearby roof before the barrier had disappeared and watched things going back to normal from a safe distance.

Maple had in the mean time turned back to Natsumi, as she still was unconscious and unable to hold onto her Precure form. The two fairies were attending to her wounds and estimated how badly injures she was.

"It's not that bad-vera. It needs a bit of cleaning, but it's a superficial wound and won't take long to heal-vera" Verana stated and looked relieved. Luckily it was no serious wound and Jasper surely could help out with cleaning it later.

"That's good…" Primrose faked a little smile and felt terrible inside. If it hadn't been for her, Maple wouldn't have been wounded in the first place.

"I knew this would happen." Blizzard started out and Primrose almost knew what was coming for her.

"Blizzard, not now." Stormy tried to stop her and knew her words would be far off from kind.

"Yes now! We can't trust her and that's exactly what I estimated right from the start, didn't I!? She is a pathetic excuse of a Precure and is far off worth of that name!"

"I-I'm so so terribly sorry. I really didn't mean for it to happen. It really tried to—"

"Tried? Tried!? Trying simply isn't good enough here! You're going to have us all killed! We can't trust you in battle! Because of you, Maple was wounded, because she had to waste unnecessary energy on saving you! If you had just been strong enough to fight and protect yourself, we wouldn't have this problem! This isn't a game! What would you have done if Maple had died!?"

"I-I… I… I am sorry… I really am…" Primrose had no idea how to counter and knew she was right. If she had been a better fighter, then Maple wouldn't need to worry about her during battle and they could fight as perfectly in sync as Blizzard and Stormy. The many feelings overwhelmed her and she couldn't hold her tears back any longer.

"And how is being sorry going to help!? Sorry won't bring back the death, no matter how much you cry and beg for it! Leader? HA! Don't make me laugh! Grow yourself a backbone, you pathetic eyesore! Do us all a favor and get lost! Go back where you came from and stay the heck out of the way as I told you!" Blizzard took in a few breaths after that speech and did her best to calm herself down.

"Stormy, let's get Natsumi home." Blizzard didn't wait for her comrade to follow and began to make her way home by jumping across the rooftops.

"Yes." Was Stormy's short reply. Placing the unconscious Natsumi over her shoulder before standing up and shortly looked at Sayuri. "I do not agree with her harsh ways, but I'm afraid she's sort of right. You're simply not strong enough for this, neither physically or psychically… She… She got her reasons for getting that upset about this and I can understand her. Maybe… You should really go back for now and get some more training before joining us again or at least stay in the house and train for now. Just a suggestion, for the sake of us all." She was far off as harsh as Blizzard, but her words still had the same message it tried to get across. Believing Primrose would understand, Stormy took off and followed after Blizzard.

The two fairies had stayed behind with Primrose and especially Primavera was worried for her friend. "Don't blame yourself for all this-pri. Accidents happen-pri… You'll be alright and so will Natsumi-pri. First time is always hard-pri…. Primrose-pri?... Sayuri-pri?"

Primrose didn't answer the small fairy and was facing down, allowing her bangs to hide her face. So many feelings and thoughts were being bottled up inside her and she had no idea what to do now. Most of all she just wanted to find the nearest hole and hide away for the rest of her life. She had never felt like this before and she had no idea of how to handle it all. She would never forgive herself if she would end up being the reason for their mission to fail or even have the death of a comrade on her conscience.

* * *

_End of chapter 2! Ohoho a bit of drama, dang; Thank you all for reading this chapter and I hope you'll stick around for the next ones! Thank you~_


	3. Chapter 3: Enter The Royal Flash

_Yaaay we have made it to Chapter 3! Again, thank you for any new followers and reviews received! Much appreciated and I hope you'll keep find interest in the fic and stick around for more. I still haven't found a proof reader, but let's hope I'll manage before the next chapter. Remember any updates and art can be found on the official tumblr, kiss-aurora-star-precure . Enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

_In the Toxynion Castle_

"You have done well so far, Ciclonia, but there's still a long way to go. Give me your report."

The dark slender silhouette was sitting on his throne as always, with the light from a window in the ceiling being the only light in. Creating what could be described as a spotlight down on the spot in front of his throne. In the spotlight was Duchess Ciclonia. Kneeling and keeping her head down in respect. Inside the shadows were other three figures, but they were silent for now.

"Sire, everything is going as planned and even better beyond that." Ciclonia tilted her head and looked up at her Kaiser while speaking. "Aurelia is getting weaker for each day that passes and it has begun to show in the other realms. Especially on earth, it has become easy to manipulate the nature and load it with our dark energy. The people on earth are so selfish and ignorant of the world around them, making it almost too easy." She made a short pause before continuing. "Despite the two Precures, known as Cure Blizzard and Cure Stormy, are fighting back and defeating many of our subordinates, they are far off from being a proper threat to you, sire. I haven't seen a trace of the other two Precures for days. I believe the four of them doesn't get along."

"Is that so? That's only to our advantage. United, the four of them could form a threat to us, but if they are unable to work together, they're nothing more than small ants on my path to victory." The figure on the throne appeared pleased with the work that had been done until now. "And the remaining four Precures on earth?"

"I'm afraid we have found no trace of them yet, but it's only a matter of time. As long as the current ones can't work together, there's no risk of them finding the last four before we do. I'll find them for you and eliminate them before they can blink, sire."

"Good. I'll hold you up on that promise, Ciclonia. You're dismissed."

"I shall not disappoint you, sire. I'll get right back to work. Aurelia, Earth and any other realm will soon be under your power. I'll make sure of that." Ciclonia stood up and did a last curtsey, before taking her leave.

The power of their kingdom was growing more and more, while Aurelia was weakened and this soon would begin to show, as nature would start being thrown out of balance in all the realms.

* * *

_At the Precure house in Katsura, Japan_

"Come out from there already. You have hardly left your room for three days now."

"No! I'm just gonna be in the way and if I can't go back to Aurelia, I'm just gonna stay in here! Out of the way. Just like Mioku said…"

"Oh nonsense with you and with whatever she said. Come out now or I'll need to climb in your window to get you out."

"Don't do that or you might get hurt. Again. Because of me.."

Three days had passed since Sayuri's first battle with one of their enemies. She had been unable to bring out her full potential and Cure Maple aka Natsumi, had been hurt during the battle and only with Cure Blizzard and Cure Stormy coming to their aid, was they able to defeat the Toxitan and get away in one piece. After the battle was over, Blizzard had scolded Primrose and given a clear message of her not being wanted.

The days had passed and the same night as the battle, Sayuri had tried to be allowed to go back to Aurelia, through the Aurora Mirror, but couldn't go for obvious reasons. Not wishing to cross paths with Mioku again, nor see Natsumi, out of guilt for having her harmed in battle, she had been staying in her room almost permanently since then.

Natsumi had been nursed back to health by Jasper in no time and had since tried to convince Sayuri to come out of her room. Mioku and Ayame had shown no interest in taking part of this and had simply ignored the two others. With them busy in the house, they could work without any concerns of having to watch over the other two.

"Oh enough of this! I'm all fine again and that incident wasn't your fault. Please let me in. You at least need to eat something other than the small sweets I know Primavera has snuck into your room!" Natsumi stood with her arms crossed outside Sayuri's room and looked impatiently at the door. "Jasper made pizza for lunch. It's this round flat bread with all sorts of yummy toppings on top. I'm sure you would like it, if you would just let me in."

No words came from the other side of the door at all.

"You know you want it. Your stomach is craving the yummy pizza. C'mon. Open the door. Come and get your pizza." Natsumi tried tempting Sayuri to let her in.

"She's still in there?" A male voice behind Natsumi suddenly said.

"Oh Jasper!" Natsumi said in surprise, but was pleased to see him there. He was quite taller than her and was of a slender build, very light skin, teal colored eyes and ebony black hair, in a spiky style, going down to just above his shoulders. "Yea, she's still in there. I just can't convince her to come out…"

"Why don't you just unlock the door with the key?" Jasper shrugged before pulling out a key from his sleeve and began to unlock the door.

"… You had a key this entire time and didn't bother to tell me we could have unlocked the door just like that, like, days ago?" Natsumi felt like a fool for having stood outside the door and called out to her teammate, if they could have just unlocked the door from the start.

"Well you never asked. I am your chaperone. Of course I got a key to your rooms, in case of emergency." The door made the familiar clicking sound of having been unlocked. "And to sneak in and try on your clothes while you're out." He quickly added with a grin, before he pushed open the door and went into the room, with Natsumi right behind him.

"That explains why my bras feel like they have been stretched out too much." Natsumi simply commented and didn't seem like one to question the male's behavior.

Inside Sayuri's room, at first glance, there was no trace of her, until they laid eyes on her bed, where a big lump was sitting underneath the blankets.

"There you are, sugar. What are you doing in there?" Jasper sat down next to her on the bed and laid a hand on the blanket lump.

"Sayuri isn't at home right now. Please call some other time." Sayuri could be heard mumbling from inside the blanket fort.

"And when is Sayuri expecting to be available then? Sayuri, you can't stay in there forever. You shouldn't be afraid of Mioku. You need food as well."

"I am not afraid of her and I'm not hungry either."

"You sure about that?" Jasper asked while looking at the small mountain of empty candy wrappers on the table next to them. "Just eating candy isn't healthy. You'll need to eat some proper food soon or you'll end up getting sick."

"Did you talk to Mioku about all this, Jasper?" Natsumi were sitting on the chair by the table next to them and hoped Jasper could help get Sayuri out of the room.

"Yea, but you probably already guessed how that went down. I might as well just have talked to a block of ice…" Jasper suddenly grinned and waited for a reaction from the girls. "See what I did there? Block of ice? Mioku is from the Winter Mountains. Get it? Block of ice. 'Cause there's a lot of ice and snow there? Oh you girls got no sense of humor."

"It's a typical trait for the people of the Winter Mountains. They are very stubborn and sometimes might even seem completely cold and emotionless." Natsumi added in and clearly showed signs of being bothered with the way Mioku had spoken to Sayuri.

"Naahh I don't think she's emotionless. Stubborn, yes, but emotionless? I doubt that. She sure got her reasons to act the way she does, so please try bear over with her."

"Ayame keeps saying the same thing." Sayuri peeked out from her blanket fort. "That we should bear over with her behavior. Why? Is there something the two of you know about her that we don't?"

"Yea, Sayuri is onto something there. Why should we allow her to trample all over us, without knowing the reason for why? That isn't fair and especially not if we're supposed to be a team. I have been overbearing until now, but seeing Sayuri like this because of her, that just isn't okay."

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I'm saying is that we should just try being tolerant towards each other. I'll try talk to Mioku again and see what I can do, okay?" Jasper tried to calm the girls, but understood why they felt treated badly.

"Good luck with that. She's a lot like her father. From what I heard, he can also be quite impossible, am I right, Sayuri?" Natsumi crossed her arms and looked to the other girl, seeking her support in her statement.

"Uh… I don't know her father, so I can't really tell."

"Oh you have met him already. Her father is Caleb, but you probably know him better as the Lord of Winter. He was probably in the council when you were told about being a Precure, right? A real spark of sunshine he is." Jasper added in, not sounding enthusiastic about the good Lord of Winter.

"That guy is Mioku's father? Hm… When thinking about it, there is a resemblance between the two." Sayuri thought back at the time she was presented to the council. That Lord of Winter had seemed rather cold and negative right from the start, similar to the way Mioku behaves. They also shared the same cold facial expression and icy eyes.

"Maybe that's why she acts like she does? Maybe she thinks that because her father is the sovereign leader of the Winter Mountains, it sort of makes her this special snowflake princess, who's much better than us." Natsumi said, but soon turned around in her seat, when hearing a familiar voice.

"You know, when you wish to talk about people behind their back, it would be a smart move to close the door after you." Mioku stood in the door opening, arms crossed and leaning against the door frame. Ayame was visible standing outside the room as well.

"You're back. I should begin preparing dinner soon then." Jasper replied, by the sight of the two new arrivals.

The other two girls looked less amused about seeing the other two girls. Natsumi tried to glare her down and Sayuri slowly pulled back into her blanket fort.  
"You're still here, huh? At least you have made a wise choice of staying out of our way. Without having to babysit you, we have been rather productive. Took down 3 Toxitans in a couple of hours. The enemy has been very busy lately." Mioku moved away from the door frame and entered the room, closely followed by Ayame.

"Ohh? Well it's good the two of you are so hard working then. I believe both Sayuri and Natsumi are starting to feel better by now, so they can join you soon, so you can defeat the enemy even faster." Jasper, an optimist until the end.

"Actually, I think Sayuri and I will follow their example for now and we shall work as a pair, just like Mioku and Sayuri does." Natsumi quickly replied. It would be better to keep Sayuri and Mioku on a bit of a distance from each other for now.

"Pfft. Are you serious?" Mioku started out and was convinced it had to be a bad joke. "Are you going to create a pair with that? Are you tired of living? She nearly got you killed the last time. She's simply not cut out for this."

Sayuri was not one to begin try defend herself. She was after all right and she still felt guilty for what had happened.

"I'm just about to have had enough of you. Why do you even think you are? You should not treat Sayuri like she was nothing but dirt on your path!" Natsumi stood up from her seat and got in between Mioku and Sayuri. "If you should have forgotten, she's our leader. The council picked her for the role and I know they wouldn't have done that unless they knew she had the right qualities for it. Might be she isn't a top class Precure, YET, but you could at least give her a chance! It was her very first battle and I'm sure the wish of impressing you had her nervous."

"Tss, why would she even try to impress me, when she clearly got no abilities to do so?"

"Because, if you haven't noticed, you're pretty hard to be around! You judge all people you meet and make all of us feel worthless! You might think you're all mighty, strong and can rock this show on your own, but guess what, you can't! Even if you won't believe it, you can't fulfill this mission on your own. We all need to work together! As a team! Are you after her because you're jealous of the council choosing her for leader?"

"Actually…" Sayuri suddenly spoke up and finally left her blanket fort, much to the others surprise. "If it means that much to you and it's where the problem lies, I'll gladly give over the leader role to you, Mioku."

The others went all silent. Everyone were surprised, except of Mioku, who seemed pleased enough with it.

"You clearly got more experience than I and if it means so much to you, then I'll agree to make you leader of the group."

"Well what do you know. That's the first smart thing you have said ever since you arrived. I accept." Even if Mioku had agreed, she showed no signs of excitement and her expression stayed the same.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Mioku." Ayame added in. "The role of leader is not something to simply pass on. It was decided right from the start and it's the decision of the council. The very Aurora Brooch Sayuri got was meant for the leader and it reacted to Sayuri, so therefore, she is leader. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Yup yup, where she is right, she's right." Jasper backed up Ayame, still sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. More or less just supervising the conversation and making sure it won't end up with someone tear the head off the other. "Besides, I think Sayuri will make a splendid leader, once she gets a bit of training. Everyone gotta start somewhere. She'll get there in time, even if she might not think so herself, I believe in her abilities."

"Jasper…" Sayuri was touched by his kind words. She felt the same when the Lady of Spring had backed her up in the same way and believed in her hidden abilities. After having mostly been listening to Mioku's hard words, it was an uplifting change.

"Tss. If that's the case, you all should just pack up and go back to Aurelia right now. Time is exactly what we don't have right now! Our world is at war and we're their last hope! I can't work properly, if I have to worry about babysitting you all!" Mioku was starting to get annoyed with them. How hard could it be just to leave and let her do her thing?

"You know they can't." Ayame again got into the conversation. "Travelling through the Aurora Mirror takes an awful lot of magical energy out of Aurelia. We cannot waste that energy going back and forward all the time. We all need to stay until our mission is fulfilled and the magical balance is restored."

"Then why in the world would they waste precious energy on sending her through the mirror? She's only in the way here. Both of you are." And with 'both of you', she refered to Natsumi and Sayuri. "Can't you just go! Get outta my face!"

"Why do you want us to leave that desperately, huh? Are you afraid we'll become a better pair than you guys, hm? Is that where your problem is?" Natsumi snapped back. She had enough of Mioku by now.

"Girls, please calm yourselves. Fighting among each other will benefit none of us. No one is going back to Aurelia. The council already decided not to send any more people through. It has been decided. The mirror is closed off from now on!" Jasper got in between the two and tried to stop their fighting.

As if on cue, a weird sound came from the other room and caught all of their attention. Mioku and Ayame were the first ones to look at each other and instinctively react to it. If it were the enemy, they had to be prepared, so they quickly left the room and hurried in to the one right next to it. Natsumi and Jasper followed right after and even Sayuri got out of her bed to find out what the ruckus was about.

The new room they entered was Jasper's room and also the room where the Aurora Mirror was placed and that very same mirror had its surface beginning to swirl around and the clear glass shined bright in all the colors of the rainbow.

"Oh. Would you please repeat what you said? About the one with 'The mirror is closed off from now on!'" Mioku imitated Jasper in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I don't quite understand this. They shouldn't send anymore through after Sayuri here." Jasper had no idea what was happening. He had talked to the council just a few days ago and there had been no signs of them sending anyone else through.

"Sayuri was the last Precure in our world. There should be no more, so who would be coming through the mirr-!" Ayame got interrupted, as a strong blinding light came from the mirror and forced all five of them to hold up their arms, to guard their eyes from the light.

A few moments passed and even if they could hear footsteps, none of them dared to put their arms down, before they heard the sound of the mirror closing the portal and had the light fade away.

"Who is there…?" Natsumi asked and all five slowly put their arms back down, to see who had arrived. The sight was met with very different expressions from each of them.

"Oh? My, that sure was a surprise." Jasper tilted his head and smiled a bit to the new arrivals.

"Why did the council send you here?" Ayame furrowed her brows and was confused about the council's decision.

"A-Ah it's an honor! Welcome here with us!" Natsumi managed to stutter and quickly bowed to their guests.

"You gotta be kidding me. What in Aurelia's name are you doing here!?" Mioku glared them down. Like she didn't have enough problems already.

"E-EEEHH!? Y-YOU!" Sayuri was now fully awake and pointed in great disbelieve at their guests.

* * *

_Aurelia, Council Room, few hours earlier._

The four council members and the queen were gathered in the council room together and discussing a serious matter.

"Isn't it a rash decision to make just like this, my queen?" The one speaking first was the Lord of Summer, Maximo.

"I do have to agree with our queen that this might be the best decision for now. We have to look ahead to the future, Maximo." The next one speaking was Amelia, the Lady of Spring.

"This decision is completely unnecessary and a waste of energy!" The cold voice came from the Lord of Winter, Caleb. "Our magic is still weak from protecting our borders and you wish to open up the Aurora Mirror for traveling yet again? Besides, they do not need the extra help on Earth. Rafaella is already doing a terrific job with fighting our enemies."

"And Antonella! Don't forget her! She's doing just as well as Rafaella is!" A lady quick added in and glared at her fellow council member. This was the Lady of Autumn, Celeste. The two of them glared at each other for a few more moments in complete silence, before sitting down in their respective seats. There was an obvious atmosphere of tension between the two.

"I fully understand your worries about this decision, but with the kingdom slowly being taken over from all sides by the Toxynion troops, we need to secure the second generation from this threat or else our world will truly fall." The queen spoke as the last one and tried to reason with her council members about her decision.

"Besides, from the reports we have been given from Jasper, it sounds like the girls have a bit of trouble finding their proper footing and get along. It weakens their strength if they don't work together as the team they were meant to." Amelia added in.

"We should just have picked someone who could be of better help to Rafaella and Antonella. Lucia is sort of alright, as she got her brain with her, but the other one is far off the level from the others." Caleb continued being pessimistic.

"I thought we had already talked this over, but you insist on being negative, Caleb." Maximo said and leaned back in his seat in a relaxed position. "Look at the bright side of things for once. Violeta might be a newbie, but then Rafaella and Antonella are at least strong enough to pick up the work until she gets a little stronger."

"And why should we push all the pressure and work over on Antonella and Rafaella, when the other two should do just as much work as them? Isn't it our responsibility to send them some proper teammates that's just near their level as warriors then?" Celeste joined in Caleb on the train to negative city, even if they kept sending each other small glares.

"Please have some patience. We know both Rafaella and Antonella have been on earth for a much longer time than Lucia and Violeta and even before that, they have received training on the academy for a longer time and been warriors here in Aurelia too. We can't expect Lucia and Violeta to live up to the same standard that fast. They need some time for training and from what we heard from Jasper, Lucia has already made great progress since her arrival. I'm sure Violeta will show the same progress with a bit of time." Amelia tried reasoning with the two negative council members.

"And while she finds her own abilities, this is just another reason to agree to the decision I have made. It'll give extra strength to our force on earth. Even if it pains my heart, I know it's the right thing to do… So please. While there's still time and we have the spare energy to open the portal." The queen looked at each of the council members, with a pleading tone in her voice.

"I already agree to the suggestion, my queen." Amelia smiled and raised a hand.

"Well when you put it that way, then how can I say no? Agreed!" Maximo grinned and raised his hand as well.

"Hm. I am still a bit skeptical about it, but if it's the wish of my queen…" Celeste slowly raised a hand in agreement.

Now the eyes were on Caleb, who looked as stubborn as ever.

"... Very well. I suppose I got no other choice than to agree then. Though don't come here if this decision ends up biting us in the tail later." Caleb hesitated at first, but ended up slightly raising a hand as well.

"Thank you." The queen smiled grateful to all of them. "It has been decided then. I shall prepare them for their leave. I just pray they'll be alright together with the Precures and can help them out."

* * *

_Back at the Precure House in Katsura, Japan._

"Well well well! Who would have thought lil' Violeta would become a Precure. Now talk about surprises!"

"Don't act like a brat at a time like this. We have now come here for you to start making a fuss like usual."

"So this is Japan… Looks a lot like our home in Aurelia. I read it should be quite different and more advanced."

"My my. You guys were probably one of the last people I would expect to see here. I welcome you here with us, my princes."

The three new guests were no one else but the three princes of Aurelia, sons of king Gabriel and queen Florencia.

The first one of them speaking was no one else but Violeta's old 'rival' and bully, André, the second son in line to the throne. He was only a short bit taller than Violeta, a fit body, light skin, green eyes and his hair was made in an undercut style and was chestnut brown.

The second one speaking was the same guy Violeta had spoken to shortly on the academy before talking to the headmaster. His name was Felipe and he was the oldest of the three and crown prince, first in line to the throne. He was a fair bit taller than Mioku and Ayame, had a muscular build, lightly tanned skin, the same green eyes as André, but his hair was a much darker brown color and he had long pointy bangs in a sideway style and the rest tied together in a small low ponytail.

The last one of them was the youngest son, Mateo. He was skinnier than the others, but still with a bit of muscle on him and also a bit taller than André. His skin was much the same as André, but his hair was more of a dirty blonde color than brown, put in a curtain style haircut and his eyes were, compared to the others, a light brown color.

"Your highnesses! Eminences! Royal princes!" Natsumi was all hyped about meeting the princes in person and kept doing bows and curtseys to show her respect to their titles.

"That really isn't necessary, miss. We do not need this sort of special treatment." Felipe tried to calm her down, but when he laid a hand on her shoulder, she tried hard to hold her squealing back.

"Why are you guys here? I-I mean, it's nice to see you again, but… Whyyyyy?" Sayuri held no grudge against either Felipe or Mateo, but André was a completely different story and even before she could say more, André had already grabbed hold of her and put her into a headlock.

"What sort of welcome is that, Violeta? Aren't ya glad to see me again, huh? We're gonna have soooo much fun together, just like at the academy!" André grinned and began to mess up her hair, still holding her in the headlock.

"Let go of me, you royal jerk!" Violeta struggled to get free and first managed this, after Felipe had slapped André in the back head. "Urgh, my hair." Violeta saw herself in the reflection of the mirror and tried to get some order back into her hair.

"Stop fooling around, André. We're not here on vacation, but for much more serious matters. Start acting according to your title." Felipe gave his brother a stern look and overall gave off the impression of being a very formal and disciplined guy, much the opposite of his rowdy brother.

"Ow! Yea yea, I got that. I just wanted to say hi, geez." André rubbed the back of his head and replied to his brothers strict behavior by rolling his eyes.

Mateo didn't said anything and tried to stay more in the background, but still showing a great interest in the new objects around him he hadn't seen in his world before.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but exactly why are you here, my prince?" Ayame asked and looked to Felipe, since he after all was the oldest of the bunch.

"By decision of the queen and the Season Council, we have been sent here for both security and to aid you in your mission. Things are starting to slowly look worse for our people and time is running out. It's only a matter of time before more and more of our realms will be taken over by the Toxynion troops. The council felt you needed some help, so you could fulfill your mission soon, but also to protect us, if the invading troops should manage to get to Constellia and the castle. We'll stay here, living as ordinary people of this world and help you out where we can."

"We're here as an extra help, but also to keep us safe and out of reach for the enemy." Mateo shortly summed up in a more simplistic way. Quickly lowering his gaze, once he noticed everyone's eyes were on him.

"Yup yup, mom thought it was for the better this way and The Royal Flash is at your service!" André finished up and showed much more confidence than his younger brother, while speaking.

"Oh dear, now I have to start on all the paperwork again. Tsk tsk. Well, I better start looking for some names for you then, hmm hmm let's see." Jasper sighed by the thought of having to register yet another three people into this world, not to mention all the paperwork of enrolling them in school with such short notice. He started roaming around in his room and picked up a magazine from his desk and flipped through the pages. From the image on the cover, it appeared to be some sort of fashion magazine. "Let's see… Names names names, hmm…"

"The Royal Flash?" Natsumi curiously asked.

"Yup! We got some real cool powers, similar to the ones as you got as Precure! Transformation, attacks, cool names and everything! Though we're instead called The Royal Flash!" André quickly did a pose while saying out their title as a group.

"Hmmm Tsubasa for Mateo… It's rather cute. Mateo could be a Tsubasa, hmm hmm." Jasper mumbled to himself, while trying to come up with some names for the boys.

"It's really nothing that special. It's just something extra we were given some time ago, as extra security in battle…" Mateo added in and again quick got back behind his brothers, once the girls all looked at him.

"Could André be a Misaki" Jasper squinted his eyes and looked at André. "Naahh too small for a Misaki, hmmm hmm hmm… Maybe Hayate instead…"

"Now just shut up all of you and let me get this straight!" Mioku formed her hand into a fist and slammed it down into the table next to her. Making all of them, except Jasper, be quiet and look at her. "Are you seriously telling me that we now have to deal with you three suckers too!? Like I hadn't problems enough with getting rid of the others and now you come in here like you own the place and say you're gonna stick around too!? Seriously!? You gotta be freaking kidding me! URGH!"

"Rafaella, please calm down and let me explain…" Felipe started and his expression and the tone in his voice seemed to soften up a bit when talking to her.

"NO! There's nothing to explain and especially not from you! I don't need the help of you, you, you, you and definitely not you of all people!" Mioku pointed at each of them, except Ayame and Jasper. "I got everything under control! Your help is not wanted nor needed, so just go home! Get lost right now, all of you! Why can't you just let me do this on my own?! SCRAM!" Giving none of them a chance of defending themselves, Mioku stomped out the room and soon after, the familiar sound of a door slamming closed could be heard from the hallway.

"Rafaella, please—" Felipe wanted to go after her, but was stopped by Ayame on the way out.

"Felipe, don't. Just… Let her be for now and allow her to calm down. You know there's no helping it when she gets like that… Please." Ayame didn't want Mioku to get even more upset and knew talking to her now would bring nothing to any of them.

"Yea, that sort of tantrum is rather typical for One-Eye, ha!" André laughed, but only 2 seconds later, Felipe had slapped him in the backhead again, but harder than before.

"Call her that one more time while I'm around and you'll regret it, brother or not." Felipe returned back to normal and gave André a very stern look as a warning.

"OW, geez, bro! Seriously. I got it already." André didn't fought back and knew when the proper time to stop was.

"Wait. One-Eye? I thought she just wore that band aid because she got into a fight or something. Right?" Sayuri looked around at the others, but none of them answered and looked more like it was a topic not to be mentioned. "… She's missing an eye…?" Even if Mioku had been mean to her this entire time, Sayuri felt sorry for her, if it really was the truth.

"She's not missing an eye, but she is blind on her right eye, yes." Ayame explained and from the looks of it, all of them were aware of this fact, except Sayuri.

"Blind…? But… How did that—" Sayuri couldn't finish before André suddenly put her in a headlock again and dragged her with him out the door.

"Now now, don't be so curious! Why don't ya show me around in our new temporary home, like the proper host you are! What's for dinner and where shall I sleep? Can you please unpack my luggage too?" André just grinned while dragging Sayuri out the hallway and down the stairs. Their words after that were too unclear to understand, but from the tone, it could be heard the two fighting, like they were five year olds.

"Well, if Sayuri is gonna show André around, then why don't I give you a little tour as well?" Natsumi smiled to Mateo and grabbed him by his hand, so she could pull him out from his hiding spot behind Felipe. "I'll even let you see my room." She giggled cute and winked to him.

E-Ehh t-that, uhm, it won't be necessary, if it's too much trouble, uh, not that I don't want to, but I do not wish to trouble you a-and" Mateo kept his gaze low, trying to also hide the slight blush appearing on his face. He clearly was the shy guy of the royal bunch.

"Oh don't be silly, you. It'll be an honor! We're after all going to live under one roof for a while. Come now." Natsumi didn't take no for an answer on this and dragged the reluctant Mateo with her out the hallway and began her small tour. Leaving just Ayame, Felipe and Jasper in the room.

"Hah… She still hates me, doesn't she?" Felipe sighed and looked to Ayame for answers.

"No, she doesn't hate you. She never did." Ayame answered and gave him a small comforting smile. "Since that incident, she's been like that… And I'm afraid it has only gotten worse. I have tried talking to her a few times, but she refuses to speak of it. I'm running out of ideas."

"Maybe if I talked to her, then I could—"

"As things are now, it won't help. Just leave her to me for now. I'll see what I can do. She's awfully stressed and many different feelings are being boiled up inside her…"

"Running away from her feelings won't help her out either. I'm sure if you would just let me see her for a moment, then I could talk to her about it and help her deal with all she's going through."

"I appreciate your concern, Felipe, but just… Let her be, until I tell you otherwise. If you really wish to help, then try keep the others out of her way and overall keep them out of battle. I know it's not fair to have her treat others the way she does, but I do not wish to involve them either. It's better if they don't know."

"Hah… Very well. If you believe that'll be the best way to help her right now… Then I'll see what I can do. Though… Promise me you'll look out for her, Antonella."

"Alright, please give me your honest opinion on this!" Jasper suddenly interrupted the two and held up the magazine to his face. "Which color matches me the best? Peach or salmon? I consider myself an autumn, but I wish to hear your opinion too."

The two looked at each other for a moment and then sighed. What a chaos it would be with all these personalities in one house. Though one of their hardest challenges were still waiting for them.

The first day of school.

_To be continued_

* * *

_And this will be the end of chapter 3! Puh, a lot of characters starting to show up and secretive people too. Will André ever leave poor Sayuri alone? Will secret pasts be revealed to everyone? And which color truly fits Jasper? Stick around for chapter 4 and you might find out._


	4. Chapter 4: Back To School

_Soooo sorry for the long wait on the next chapter; I didn't realize how long it had been. Welp, back to school for both me and the Precure team, haha. Thank you sooo so much for any new followers and for the lovely reviews. They're very much appreciated! Still no proof reader found, derp. Remember any updates and art can be found on the official tumblr, kiss-aurora-star-precure. Enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

_At the Precure House_

A few days had passed by, since the guys had made their appearance at the Precure House and the first day of school had finally arrived. Jasper had used most of the days on preparing everything and getting all the paperwork done. It wasn't that easy to get 7 people not from this world signed in for school, but he had managed it.

"I'll have the cheese omelet, with onion, tomatoes and cucumbers, but please cut the onions in slices and the tomatoes in cubes and I'll need the cucumbers as small stars, plus a piece of toast, only toasted on one side to perfection and with a light blue cheese on top, cut in a very thin slice. Also don't forget the side salad and that would be with a light tzaziki dressing, on the side, not directly on the salad. Also 4 perfectly sliced pieces of watermelon, no seeds, remove them. Oh and do remove the crust from my toast as well! And with a sweet cherry jam to go with it and a glass of ice cold milk, freshly pressed apple juice and some sparkling water."

The group was eating their pre-school breakfast and all dressed up in their new uniforms and André, or rather Hayate as he was supposed to be called from now on, was putting in his usually breakfast order to Jasper.

Jasper as usually just stood there in his frilly pink "Love the cook" apron, with a smug smile and listened to the long and detailed special order.

"Of course, my prince. I got your order in already. Here you have" Jasper took one pan after another and placed the food on his plate. "A small stack of ordinary pancakes, with low budget syrup, 2 small sausages, 1 portion of mediocre scrambled eggs from a normal hen, lightly burned, and a bowl of fruits that were about to go bad."

Hayate gave the food on his plate a long look and then turned his gaze back up on Jasper. "Nothing has changed since yesterday, I see. We'll give it another try tomorrow?"

"You just try all you want, but as long as I'm the one in the apron, I decide what's on the menu. Eat it or starve… Enjoy your meal~" It was fascinating how easily Jasper could switch between looking almost devilish and then turn into an angel one moment later. Hayate didn't say anymore to it and just began to eat his meal. The same scenario had been happening every day since they arrived.

"Just eat your food and stop complaining. It's an honor sir Jasper willingly cooks and cleans for us. Not to forget, some people in this world don't even have food, so appreciate what you got." Felipe, aka Kojiro now, added in, while he was eating his own breakfast. He was getting tired of Hayate's whining. He had to stop acting like a spoiled royal brat.

"Hey, I'm just trying to keep my options open. No need to immediately jump my throat like that, geez…" Hayate grumbled and continued on with his meal. That Kojiro had been all over him since they had arrived in this world. Even more than usually.

"It's hard to even imagine there should be that many people in this world starving…" Natsumi now joined the conversation, while cutting her small sausage. Since they had to start school, they all had been required to quickly get some basic knowledge of this world, so they wouldn't make themselves noticed as being 'weird and different'.

"If they just bothered to care properly for this world given to them, it wouldn't be a problem. We can't do all the work for them. They need to do some of the work themselves too." Now Ayame was the one dropping into the conversation. Calmingly sipping on her tea. "If it weren't for their bad treatment of not only each other, but also of their entire planet and environment, the people and kingdom of Aurelia would be much stronger and not even be in this mess in the first place."

"But they can't know what their behavior and treatment of their nature is doing to our world. They don't even know it's there, so we can't blame them completely…" This time it was Sayuri speaking up, who nibbled on some of her slices of fruit.

"Why don't we just let them know? If they knew of our world and all the work we do, then maybe it would make them work harder on taking properly care of their nature and that would give is strength… Just a thought." Mateo, now called Tsubasa, said.

"It's not that simple, Tsubasa." Jasper now spoke, with his back turned to the group by the table, since he had begun on the dishes. "First of all, our world probably wouldn't exist if the people on earth knew of our existence. We need them to simply believe in that there's something more than just their own world. Fuel on their fantasies. Especially children, who have a great fantasy, give us a lot of the energy we need to do what we do. That fantasy would go away if it became common knowledge that we existed." He shortly paused to grab some dish soap. "Second of all, it's doubtful they would even care better for their world, even if they knew what importance it has for us. They are already fully aware of that they're slowly killing and ruining their own world. That it will someday be the end of their entire race and many others, but still most of them continue on their current path towards damnation. Sure, some do try to care for their world and the species living in it, but it's a much bigger amount that doesn't care and are blinded for what they're doing."

"Then why do we even care or work this hard for their world, if they don't care one bit for it anyway?" Hayate asked, with half a pancake in his mouth.

"Because there aren't only people living in this world. The animals and nature here is also quite alive and needs our care, not to forget, they actually deserve it. Besides, we're not the ones deciding this. We got a job, bestowed upon our people by the nature spirits and we have to live up to this huge responsibility. It's the entire purpose of our existence." Jasper explained and had finished the first dishes.

The young group looked back and forth on each other and understood how much their work actually meant, not only for themselves, but many other creatures in other worlds.

"You're here on a very special and important mission, but it's not your only task during your stay." Jasper turned around and had the group all look at him, with a confused expression. They hadn't been informed about another task?

"The reason why Aurelia is slowly falling apart is because the kingdom of Toxynion grows in strength, while we lose ours. That's because this world doesn't care properly for their nature. Cutting down trees, pollute the oceans and destroys more green areas and rather wants to feed nature with toxic gases and chemicals, which Toxynion strongly feeds on. Your task, besides your special mission, is to spread the word and knowledge of how important it is to properly care for this world. Teach the new people around you and have them open up their eyes and wish to make a difference."

"Aha. Mhm. BUT!" Natsumi started out. "I read that there so far is 7 billion people in this world… How much influence will it have if we get a couple of classmates to switch over to the nature loving side? I'm afraid it's naive to think we can make a huge enough impact to change things over for the better."

"Every bit counts. Even if we only change one person, that one single person and the energy their care for nature will give, might be the tiny last bit we'll need in the final battle against Toxynion. It could mean the difference between victory or defeat."

"Sayuriiii-priiiiii!" Primavera suddenly came beaming into the kitchen, holding a small orb over herself and with Verana and 2 other fairies right behind her. "Invierno is so mean-pri! He says I can't have this orb-pri!"

"That's because it's MINE-invi!" The small blue fairy, in the shape of a wolf with a dark blue bandana, protested and quickly took back the orb. His name was Invierno and was the fairy belonging to Mioku. "You already got your own orb given to you-invi. Why do you need mine-invi?"

"Because it's the prettiest one of them-pri! It's not fair that you're getting it just like that-pri!" Primavera didn't give up without a fight and tried to take back the orb, but Invierno held her back with just one paw.

"Actually, they're all four completely identical and therefore, none of them prettier than the other-njo" A purple bat, with an ascot, spoke up and separated the two fighting fairies. This was Otonjo, the fairy belonging to Ayame.

"But this one is so much more shinyy-priiiii!" Primavera clinged to the orb, which was still held by Invierno.

"Maybe we can just polish yours some more and it'll be really shiny too-vera?" Verana laid a paw on Primavera's shoulder and tried to comfort her upset friend.

"What are those orbs anyway?" Sayuri now asked, since the bickering had caught the attention from everyone in the kitchen.

"It's some that I made." Jasper pointed out and now took the orb from Invierno, showing it off to the others. "I created them so you girls can bring your fairies with you everywhere, even to school. With a bit of magic, they can make themselves smaller and hide inside these orbs, which look like ordinary keychains."

"Oohh that's pretty neat. Can I see?" Natsumi took the orb from Jasper and studied it on a closer look. "Interesting… This is Aurelian quartz glass, right?"

"That's correct. Though I think it's time for you all to finish up and get to school. It won't do you are late on your first day. Put your plates in the sink. Up up up!" Jasper rushed them all and took out the bento lunch boxes he had made for them. "There's one for each of you. Take one and then go put your shoes on."

Everyone did as told and first put their dirty dishes by the sink and then grabbed one of the bento's made for them. Only Hayate looked skeptical. "Is this the special lunch order I put in yesterday? Not to complain, but your rice is often a bit burned and I need something more refined for my sensitive palette."

"Ohhh I understand that! Let me fix that up for you real quickly, my prince." Jasper put on a big smile, took the bento out of Hayate's hands and replaced it with a 1000 yen coin. "Go buy yourself something neat that fits your 'palette' more. Yum, free lunch!" Jasper said with a chuckle and put the bento into the fridge, as his own lunch for later.

Hayate stared at the coin for a moment. Why did he always get himself into these sorts of situations? "Hint taken." He shortly sighed and then went to the others in the hallway.

"Hm. Where is Mioku?" Jasper looked to the one lonely bento left on the counter. She hadn't showed up for breakfast either. "Is she sick?"

"She went out for hunting Toxitans hours ago." Ayame said, while putting her shoes on. "She told me she would be there at the school. She wasn't thrilled about it though."

"Mioku left without you?" Sayuri looked up, since she was sitting on the floor while putting her shoes on. "You two are usually always out together."

"Well, sometimes Mioku likes to go out on her own as well. It's her choice if she wants me to come along or not. Sometimes she estimates she won't need my help and goes on her own."

"That one-eye sure ain't much into teamwork, is she?" Hayate commented, soon slapped behind the head by Kojiro. "OW! Dude!"

"What did I tell you about calling her that? Brother or not, this is your last warning…" Kojiro warned him, with a cold glare, before he went to pick up Mioku's bento. "I'll give it to her at school."

"Okay, off you go! Behave and try not to put too much attention on yourselves. You too, Hayate!" Jasper shooed them out and waved goodbye in the doorway, like the good 'parent' he was.

"What's that supposed to mean? OI! Wait for me!" Hayate had tried to confront Jasper, but seeing as the others already were ahead of him, he had to save it for later and quickly catch up to them.

* * *

_At Katsura High School_

The group arrived at the school, which was already beaming with life from the many new and older students, all ready for a new school year. It was nowhere as many people as they were used to at the Aurelia Academy, but maybe it was for the better, in case some of the four remaining Precures were at their school. They had to keep their eyes open.

At the school entrance, Mioku were already waiting for them. With her height and eyepatch, she was an easy target to spot in the crowd. "About time you came. I already went to see the boards with the classes on. Ayame, we're in the same class."

"Oh? I was hoping for that. On to another good teamwork then." Ayame smiled and shared a high five with Mioku.

"Mioku, I brought you this too. Here." Kojiro had a small smile on his lips and offered Mioku first the small orb, with Invierno inside and then her bento.

"Ah… Thanks." She shortly replied and accepted the items. This making Sayuri and Natsumi throw a confused glance at each other. Mioku said thanks? She can be nice? That's a new one.

"Wait. We're not all in the same class?" Tsubasa asked in a nervous manner. He didn't liked the idea of being separated from the others in this new strange world that fast.

"I don't quite like the idea of that either. We should stick together." Sayuri agreed with Tsubasa, but soon enough got stared down at by Mioku.

"You're even more stupid than I thought. Of course we're not in the same class. We're not all the same age, just like at the academy. How about trying to think, for a change?" Mioku rolled her eye and began to make her way inside the school.

"Hey, what about us? What classes are we in?" Natsumi quickly called out, seeing Mioku and Ayame leaving them.

"Dunno. Don't care." Mioku called back and disappeared in behind the doors with Ayame right behind her.

"We'll just have to look on our own, I suppose." Sayuri said and the group nodded in agreement, moving on to the large boards placed next to the entrance. 3 large boards with the student names spread out into different classes.

"I hope I'll be in class with Sayuri! It'll be like kindergarden!" Hayate exclaimed, trying to find his name on the board with great excitement.

"Oh by the great nature spirits, please no." Sayuri replied, getting annoyed just by the thought. One thing was having to share a house with him, but classes too? Now that was just too much.

"Hm. I'm in the same class as Mioku and Ayame... She could have told me that." Kojiro had spotted his name and now wondered why Mioku hadn't informed him with this. Then he could have gone on ahead with them.

"Just forget about her, Kojiro. She only cares for herself and Ayame on and off." Natsumi rolled her eyes and instead focused on the boards.

"Ah! I am not in the same class as Hayate!" Sayuri happily exclaimed and did a small victory dance. "In your face!"

"Pfft, so what?" Hayate pretended not to care and instead ruffled her hair. "I'll just come bother you during recess, so don't get too excited!"

"Meh! Let me just be happy for a sec. Though I'm in class with Tsubasa instead." Sayuri turned to the youngest brother and smiled. "I'm sure we'll have a great time together!"

"Ehm, yea, we'll try.." Tsubasa slightly blushed, but he was genuine happy to have someone he knew in the same class as him.

"And I'll then have to try keeping Hayate under control. I'm sure we'll have a most splendid time together, my prince~" Natsumi smiled and clinged to Hayate's arm. She had been rather 'fascinated' with the princes, since their arrival.

"Then get a move on. We're already a bit late." Kojiro were already on his way inside the school and soon had the others follow.

"Let's see… 1-B…. 1-B…. Ah! Class 1-B. Here we are." Sayuri and Tsubasa had wandered the halls, in attempt to find their class, which they had finally succeeded at. Sayuri walking in with a bright smile, followed by Tsubasa, who looked like a scared pup.

The class already was filled with other students, seeing as Sayuri and Tsubasa were a bit late. So most of the seats were already taken. Some of the students seemed to know each other. Probably friends from middle school and others sat silently at their seats, as one often would on the first day, without knowing anyone else.

"Ah, we can take these seats." Sayuri suggested, pointing to two empty seats, each by the window and one behind the other, on the two rows the furthest back in the class. "Excuse me. Are these seats taken?" Sayuri had aimed her question at the girl sitting on the seat, next to the empty one, on the furthest back row. The girl turned towards Sayuri. She had long loose platinum blonde hair, with a small heart hair clip, fair skin, stunning sky blue eyes and of a normal build. The girl smiled and used her hand to gesture to the free seat next to her.

"Thank you." Sayuri smiled and took a seat, having Hayate sit on the seat in front of her. "My name is Sayuri. Sayuri Nishida. I'm very glad to meet you." Sayuri offered her hand to the girl and she accepted it, so they could shake hands. "You're all new here too, huh?" Sayuri asked which the girl nodded to. "What's your name?" Sayuri asked, but the girl didn't say a word.

"Her name is Yue. Yue Hamasaki." The girl on the seat in front of the blonde turned around and smiled to Sayuri. "Yue is mute, so she can't answer you, but she can hear just perfectly fine." This girl looked a bit older than them, despite being in their class. She had dark brown hair, tied up in a side ponytail, ocean green eyes and her body a bit on the chubby side.

Yue suddenly began to make various signs with her hands, while looking at Sayuri and smiling. "She says she's very happy to meet you and that she hopes you can be friends. Also that you're very pretty and your friend is cute." The other girl translated for her. Hayate had frozen in his seat and felt the blush in his cheeks.

"Aww aren't you the sweetest? Thank you. You're very pretty too!" Sayuri complimented her back. "This is Tsubasa. A friend of mine." She introduced Tsubasa to Yue. She happily waved to him, but Tsubasa sunk into his seat out of pure shyness. "He's a bit shy, hehe… Oh wait a sec! You understand her?" Sayuri now looked to the other girl.

"Yea. Yue and I have been friends since we were small, so I learned sign language at an early age, so I could help her out. I should really be in the grade above this one, but the teachers have allowed me to be here in class with Yue, so I can help translate what she's saying." The girl explained and smiled to Yue, who smiled back and then signed something. "Oh! And she wants me to mention that my name is Kotori. Kotori Yukimura."

"Nice to meet you as well, Kotori. I think it's really nice and admirable of you to help out Yue like this." Sayuri said and looked to Yue signing.

"She thinks so too, hehe." Kotori could translate. "Though as I have told her, I do it because she's my dear friend and I want to help."

"Makes sense. Uhm.. Do you know what we're exactly going to be doing today?" Tsubasa finally joined in the conversation.

"Well, here on our first day, they usually take things quite calm and easy. We'll first meet our teacher, afterwards a tour around the school, then later the headmaster is going to have a speech, then lunch and then we'll finish off with looking at the club stands and sign up for the clubs." Kotori explained, while Yue nodded.

"Clubs?" Sayuri and Tsubasa asked in complete synchronization.

"Yea, clubs. Ya know... Activity clubs? All students are required to sign up for at least one club activity to take part in after school. So all the clubs will have their stands up out on the court and you can go out and sign up for whichever you would like to join. You can of course join more than one. Didn't you do activities like that in middle school?" Kotori looked puzzled about this fact.

"Uhhh sure! Hehe of course we did. I just wasn't sure of what you had meant, but yea, totally!" Sayuri was quick thinking and soon enough came up with an excuse. It would have been ugly if she had blown their cover that early.

Only a few moments later, their teacher entered the class and their first day of school could begin. It was all very basic stuff. Their teacher introduced himself and told them all about the school, since they all were new. Short after, their teacher took them with him out on a tour to see the school. Sayuri thought they maybe would meet the classes of Natsumi and the others, but seeing as they all were in the older grades, there would be no tour for them. She and Tsubasa would just have to show them around later.

After the tour, all the students were gathered and lined up in the gym hall, where the headmaster as promised held her speech and welcomed all the new students. Once the speech was over, everyone was allowed to go eat their lunches and then go sign up for the various club activities.

"Aaaahh finally time for lunch! I have looked forward to this." Sayuri had joined the others and were now eating their bento boxes together, outside on a grassy area, near the soccer fields.

"I don't care what Hayate says. I quite enjoy the meals Jasper is making for us." Natsumi grinned and happily shoved a small sausage into her mouth.

"He probably should have been quiet anyway, considering what he has to go through now, due to his big mouth." Kojiro hinted with his head to what seemed to be a huge crowd of people, near a small store. Apparently that was supposed to be a spot selling small meals, sandwiches and other snacks to the students, with the big crowd being hungry students, fighting to get through and buy what little food was available.

Inside the crowd was Hayate. Fighting in the best way possible to squeeze himself forward and inside to reach the lunch ladies on the other side of the counter. Though being one used to having his food served on a silver plate, he was out on deep water and quickly got pushed back out of the crowd. "Argh c'mon! I demand food! I am a pr-…. Pretty hungry guy, so let me through!"

"That's just pathetic…" Mioku added in, rolling her eye over the embarrassing display Hayate was putting on.

"Hey, Sayuri!" Kotori called out and had Yue following her, as they walked closer to the group.

"Ah, Kotori! Come sit with us." Sayuri scooted over a bit, to allow some space for Kotori and Yue to sit on, while the rest of the group looked questioning to their teammate on who these new people were.

"Oh! Uh, let me introduce you! Guys, this is Kotori" Sayuri motioned to the dark haired girl, who nodded as a greeting, having Yue shortly wave to them all. "And Yue. They're both in Tsubasa and my class and both really nice."

"So you're all friends with Sayuri and Tsubasa?" Kotori started out and looked at all of them in the group, but blushed the moment she got eye contact with Kojiro. He didn't seem affected by this though.

"Yup! I'm Natsumi and those two are Ayame and Mioku." Natsumi hinted to the other two girls. Ayame doing a friendly nod and of course with Mioku completely ignoring the two new girls. "And that guy is Kojiro, the oldest of Tsubasa's brother's aaaand that clown over there." She pointed to the troubled Hayate. "Is his second brother, Hayate."

Yue began to sign, which caught the attention of all of them, even Mioku.

"Yue says she's very happy to meet you all and that a friend of Sayuri and Tsubasa is her friends too." Kotori translated.

"Oh yea. Forgot to mention that Yue is mute, but Kotori helps her talk with others. Pretty neat, right?"

"Mute?" For some reason, this somehow caught Mioku's attention and she looked to Yue, who just smiled friendly in return.

"URGH! I officially give up!" Hayate had returned to the group and sat down in defeat.

"Maybe that'll teach you not to provoke and criticize Jasper's food in the future." Kojiro added in and continued on with his own meal.

"C'mon, you guys! Give me some of your food. Just a bit from each of you!" Hayate begged for his poor hungry stomach, but none of them showed him any mercy. He had brought this upon himself.

"You can have some of mine?" Kotori offered and held out a rice ball for him.

"HA! Thank you thank you!" Hayate quickly accepted the humble meal and ate like he had never seen food before.

"You really don't need to give up your food for him, miss... Though it's kind of you." Kojiro said while looking at Kotori, who quickly blushed, trying to hide this by looking down in her lap.

"Ehm i-it's okay. I got plenty of it anyway, so it's fine…" She said and shortly looked up at him with a smile.

"That reminds me. Kotori told us we'll need to sign up for those club thingies." Sayuri spoke, with some beans hanging out her mouth.

"We heard of this, yes." Ayame replied. "Something you have been thinking about yet? You need to have decided soon."

"I know Yue will join the music club. She is really got at playing the harp." Kotori said, having Yue blush a bit and signing something. "She says that, since she cannot speak, playing the harp is a way of her to express herself."

"That's beautiful…" Tsubasa said while staring at Yue, not really seeming to consider his actions.

"Ya sure that's the only thing you find beautiful?" Hayate grinned and wiggled his eyebrows in Tsubasa's direction. This caught his attention and he quickly looked somewhere else.

"Then what about you, Kotori? What sort of clubs do you want to be in?" Natsumi asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well, I have always loved painting, so I'll probably join the art club… And you guys?"

The group all looked to each other. They hadn't given the idea of clubs any thought at all, seeing as this was a new thing to them. They didn't have these clubs at the academy and all were expected to focus on their classes and warrior training instead.

"Well I'm out. Just sign me up for whatever." Mioku had finished her bento and now stood up and dusted off her skirt. Looking like one about to take her leave.

"Wait, you're going? The school day isn't over yet." Kojiro said and quickly stood up.

"So? I got more important things to do than looking at silly club stands. Unless you all already forgot. Ayame, you coming?" She looked to her partner and awaited an answer.

"Actually, I think I'll stay here for the club stands. I'll sign us up for something and then catch up with you later, okay?"

"As you wish." Mioku were about to leave, when Kojiro suddenly grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"You can't just leave like that. I know you got good intentions, but this is important for us as well." He had to choose his words carefully, to not blow their cover in front of the two new girls.

Mioku glared cold at him and quickly pulled her hand away. "Stay away from me…!" She hissed at him and then took her leave.

"Haaah… Why is she like that…" Kojiro sighed, unknowing of how to handle Mioku when she acted up like that.

"Uhm… Is she always like that?" Kotori asked and looked at the rest of the group, who had all silently watched the scene. They had gotten used to it by now and didn't dare to interfere with Mioku most of the time.

"Yeaaa actually pretty much." Sayuri laughed a bit nervously. Not wanting to have Kotori and Yue dragged into the chaos that was Mioku.

"Well, speaking of clubs, we should probably start to get going over there. If we want some good spots, that is." Kotori suggested and packed up her bento.

"Good spots?" Natsumi asked.

"Some clubs are more popular than others and some will have a limited number of spots. For something like the sports clubs, you'll often have to take part in a selection, so they only get the best players. So sign up fast, to get a bigger chance of getting in."

"That makes sense. We shouldn't just sit around here for too long. Let's go!" Hayate encouraged them all and quickly got up, followed by the others, making their way to the school court, where the club stands were.

The place was already filled with many students, looking at all the different stands. Some clearly more popular than others. From what they had heard, many of their sports clubs did very well at tournaments and had a good long tradition of strong representation each year for the sports section.

The group had slowly dissolved, as they all had been drawn to different stands, according to their own interest.

Sayuri had an extremely hard time do decide on which club to join. It had to be something she could actually have interest in doing after school. It would e no fun if she had to go there several times a week, but without actually having genuine interest in being there.

"Aahhh why does it have to be this hard…" So many options, so little time to decide. If she had just been informed of these clubs earlier on, she could have looked more into it and made a plan on who to join right from the start. A few of the sports clubs tried to lure her into joining them, but knowing how much she lacked in physical subjects, it was for the better to just decline right away.

"I hope the others got an easier time with choosing than me… Hm…"

"Why not an art club, just like Kotori said-pri?"

"AH! P-Primavera!?" Sayuri turned her head, trying to look at the small orb keychain on her backpack. "You shouldn't speak while we're in public…!"

"Don't worry about that-pri. As long as I am inside the orb, only you can hear me-pri."

"Hah, well that's a relief… Though still. I can't speak with you here. I'll look like a lunatic talking to myself."

"I just tried to help-pri. Hmm… Ah! That's just something for you-pri! A garden club-pri!"

"Garden club…?" Sayuri looked around and then spotted the stand the fairy had spoken of. It was indeed a garden club and she immediately stepped closer to take a look.

"Welcome to the Garden Club! You got an interest in flowers? We're in charge of the school garden on the rooftop and we also got a lot of tours out to the newest plant facilities!" The girl sitting behind the stand tried to lure Sayuri into signing up. Sayuri looked on their signup sheet and saw not many had put their name on the paper yet.

"That's just the thing for you-pri! You're after all from Spring Valley-pri. You're born with green fingers-pri."

"Well I do very much enjoy gardening. Oh these are beautiful." Sayuri had eyed the pretty hibiscus flower pot that stood on the stall counter. Carefully picking it up.

"You got a fine taste in flowers. I like hibiscus a lot too." The guy next to the girl said, but then dropped his jaw, seeing as the two large flower buds suddenly bloomed from one moment to the next. "W-Wha…"

"Watch out with showing off your powers like that-pri! Didn't you receive proper training back home at the academy-pri?"

"E-Ehm sorry about that. Funny flower, huh? Ehehe…" Sayuri quickly put the pot back down, before it would start growing out of its pot. She couldn't tell them how people from Spring Valley had been given the ability to make flowers and plants grow. Especially not when she still had to learn how to fully control this ability. That's why all the young people in Aurelia went to the academy in the first place. To learn how to use their abilities, so they later could help out with the changing of the seasons, along with the adults.

"Wow… You need to join our club! Please sign up! You can always quit later if it doesn't quite fit you." The girl eagerly said and pushed the signup sheet closer to Sayuri.

"Well… Alright. I can always give it a try, right?" Sayuri shrugged and then grabbed the pen, so she could sign her name on the sheet.

"Is this really a good idea-pri? I know I suggested it, but I thought you had full control of your ability already-pri."

"It's fine. I just need to do some more practice, that's all. I'll be careful." Sayuri replied, once she had made a bit of distance between her and the stand.

"Sayuri!" Natsumi called out and came over to her friend. "Guess what club I just signed up for."

"Uhhmmmm… Mmm maybe it's the—"

"The science club!" Natsumi interrupted, with no real patience for guessing games. "I think it'll be just me with all the experiments."

"Huh, I didn't know you were into stuff like science? I thought you were more a math girl?"

"Science and math do share a lot in common. Besides, it would be fun to try out something else than math, math, math and math." Natsumi was tired of being 'the genius girl' from the academy and somehow wanted to get a fresh new start and reputation at this school.

"Already gathered up here, ladies?" Hayate and Tsubasa came over and Hayate immediately jumped at Sayuri and put her into a head lock. "Ya found something good?"

"dfglhæa s-stop that, you idiot!" Sayuri wiggled in his grip and somehow managed to get free. "Jerk. And yes. I actually did find something. I have signed up for the garden club."

"Pffttt gardening? How dull, but that fits you so well anyway." Hayate waved a hand in a dismissive manner.

"Oh yea? Then what did you join then, if you're that cool?"

"As a matter of fact, I have already signed up for 2 clubs! HA! I shall soon be in both the martial arts club and the soccer club."

"Tss. Show off… How about you, Tsubasa? You found something good?" Natsumi asked the second brother.

"Eh? Uhm yea, actually…" He rubbed his neck in a nervous manner. "I decided to join up with the baking club…"

"Baking?" The two girls said and looked at each other. Tsubasa had seemed to show a genuine interest in cooking and often were out in the kitchen helping out Jasper with preparing meals. At least the few times Jasper had allowed it, since he took pride in his cooking, even if Hayate were of a different opinion.

"I just thought it could be fun… Maybe… " The girls reaction made him question himself and his decision.

"Sounds like you all found something?" Finally it was Ayame and Kojiro joining their group and seemed curious to hear of the others choices on club activities.

"We heard you signed up for the baking club, Tsubasa?" Ayame asked.

"Yea, I did…" He shortly replied.

"Sounds very fitting for you, brother. I know you enjoy baking." Even if their parents didn't quite approved of a prince picking baking over warrior training.

"How about you guys?" Sayuri now were curious to hear what Kojiro and Ayame had come up with.

"I actually had a bit of a hard time to decide, but I ended up in 3 clubs." Kojiro had to admit. There had simply been too many good options to miss out on.

"3? What a show off." Hayate concluded with an annoyed grunt.

"Might be… In the end I went for the fencing club, book club and the archery club."

"Wow, 3 clubs at the same time. I'm very impressed. You're sure something special, Kojiro." Natsumi smiled and threw him a wink, again with no shown effect from his side.

"I went ahead and signed up for archery club too, along with gymnastics and the music club." Ayame continued on, since they all were sharing.

"Music?" Sayuri asked. She could easily see Ayame in the athletics and gymnastic club, but music?

"Sure. I play the flute, so it fits well."

"I didn't know you could play an instrument… Huh. The more you know."

"Then what about Mioku?" Natsumi now asked. "She told you to sign her up for something."

"Oh yes. I put her in the archery club with Kojiro and I and then also added her to the swimming club and gymnastics" Ayame revealed. They would find out sooner or later anyway.

"You think those will be good enough for someone as picky as her?" Hayate was skeptical, seeing how Mioku was negative about most everything 90% of the time.

"Ayame and I discussed it carefully and came to the agreement these were the activities that would fit Mioku the best and be of her taste." Kojiro explained.

"Well, then it seems we have all been covered and signed up for at least one thing?" Sayuri felt great, knowing they had managed to get through the first day with little trouble following. Though she might have said that too early.

"I feel something-pri! A Toxitan! Maybe even two!" The small deer fairy called.

"Toxitan?" Sayuri said out loud and the others immediately were on alert.

"There is the bad energy somewhere close by- vera! We need to go there quick-vera!" Verana exclaimed from her orb on Natsumi's backpack.

"In that case, we need to take our leave and investigate, before it can make trouble. Might be Mioku is already there. Come!" Kojiro immediately took on the leader role and leaded the group of people out the school entrance and towards the direction given to them by the fairies.

"And I who thought we could get through this day without any trouble." Sayuri sighed and suddenly felt sick by the thought of going into battle. She hadn't been out in the field, since her small accident during her first fight. She was afraid to get in the way and end up harming someone again. Hopefully things would go a little more smoothly this time, with the support of her friends.

_To be continued_

* * *

_Phew! End of another chapter, weeee~ I'll try not to take this long for the next chapter. Stay tuned!_


	5. Chapter 5: Blooming

_Soooo sorry for the long wait on the next chapter; So much stuff happened, aargh;; Though now the story continues. Thank you sooo so much for any new followers and for the lovely reviews. They're very much appreciated! Still no proof reader found, derp. Remember any updates and art can be found on the official tumblr, kiss-aurora-star-precure. Enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

_At Katsura Park_

"This way-pri! Hurry!" Primavera chimed from inside her small crystal ball, attached to Sayuri's backpack.

The fairies had senses enemies nearby and now three of the Precures and the Royal Flash were rushing to it. If enemies were active and on a rampage, they had to be stopped, before any civilians would get hurt.

"Ah, I see it!" Natsumi called out, pointing in the direction of the local park. A thick fog could be seen surrounding the area.

"They decided to attack the park again?" Sayuri only remembered too well the last fight she took part in with the group. Goosebumps clearly showing on her pale skin, just by the memories. Because of her, her teammate had been hurt and if it hadn't been for Cure Blizzard and Cure Stormy, it could have gone really bad.

"No worries! It's payback time! You'll do just fine!" Natsumi could see Sayuri's expression change and knew what were on her mind. Laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, as they approached the stairs, leading from the main road down to the park area.

"She's right. Though maybe you should stay a bit in the background and try watching us at first, okay?" Ayame suggested. She had no bad feelings towards Sayuri, but she knew she was a newbie and hadn't done very well the first time. It would also anger Mioku, if Sayuri ended up getting in the way of her.

"Alright.." Sayuri agreed to, though not with her full consent. She was supposed to be the leader and yet she was more like a clutch around their legs, who was of no use.

"Sayuri fighting? Pffttt I gotta see that! I bet you're a lil' clumsy whirlwind, all over the place!" Hayate commented. Sayuri had already happily forgotten he was there, along with his two brothers.

"Are you guys really able to fight as well? I know Kojiro can fight, but the two of you..?" Ayame looked questioning to the two of the youngest brothers. She had fought along with Kojiro before, but had no idea of his brothers' skills.

"Didn't we mention already, that we have powers similar to your Precure ones? We're gonna kick some Toxitan butt! BAM!" Hayate struck a confidence pose.

"And you're all three able to properly use these powers correctly and fight?" Ayame threw the two brothers are skeptical look.

"Uhmmm…" It shyly came from Tsubasa in the back.

"… Alright. Sayuri and Tsubasa. You two stay in the background and watch."

"Yeeesss…" The two before mentioned said at the same time, looking rather defeated by their lack of skill.

"Brace yourselves, 'cause here it comes-njo!" Otonjo yelled from inside his crystal ball. Making them all aware of the fog coming closer, now that they were on the park area.

The dark fog engulfed the group and they all held their arms up, to cover their eyes. Once they were positive they had been fully taken in by the fog, they put their arms back down and the three fairies left their crystal balls.

"I think Mioku is already here-vera. I hear noises from battle-vera." Verana said.

"You shall all transform and get ready for battle now-pri!"

"Gotcha!" Natsumi said, with a smirk on her lips. Quickly pulling out her Aurora Brooch from her pocket, which both Sayuri and Ayame copied. The guys as well pulled out something, which made Sayuri tilt her head, out of curiousity.

"What's that?"

"THIS… Is our Royal Pin." Hayate proudly showed off the little star shaped red badge, while the ones belonging to Tsubasa and Kojiro respectively were green and blue instead.

"We use it for our transformation, just like you ladies have your Aurora Brooch." Kojiro continued where Hayate had left off.

"Less talking-pri! More transformation-pri!" Primavera complained, flailing with her small arms to rush the group.

"Ah, yea! Sorry! Alright. Precure! Aurora Gem!" Sayuri called out, together with Natsumi and Ayame. Pressing the gem on their brooches and held them up. "Sparkle!"

Sayuri and Natsumi transformed like they had done the last time they were in battle, but this time together with Ayame too. Ayame grew long hair on the left side on her head, where it was usually short, following along with the rest of her hair and became much longer. Dying it to a much lighter and bright purple color, while her eyes kept the same light blue color as usual. Rings appeared by her limbs and formed her gloves, boots and dress, finishing off by uniting in the center of her chest and created a bow, with a purple star gem in the middle. Her outfit was very similar to the others, except she had no sleeves at all, her gloves were shorter and much more tight fitted, with less ruffles. Her mid riff was exposed, showing off her well toned muscles and underneath her skirt, she wore a pair of black short tights. Her boots went up to just above her ankles.

Her hair was being pulled, twirled around and shaped into long thick wavy locks. Giving her one large bang on the right side of her head, with twirls on the edge, a light purple braid sprouting and settled with the rest of her hair, this was tied together by a hair band and formed into a single long ponytail on the back of her neck. Five snaps followed, placing her star shaped accessories on their appropriate spot. The last one forming a bow on the side of her head, at the same spot as the one belonging to Primrose, though instead of a rose, she got a half sun shaped piece behind her bow, finishing off her look.

The three girls twirled towards the ground, each landing in their own distinctive way.

"The petal of flowers and hope, Cure Primrose!" As if by reflex, Sayuri's body moved on its own and striked some poses, with flower petals flowing around her. "I, the guardian of spring, shall make your heart bloom."

"The ray of light and knowledge, Cure Maple!" Natsumi called, with bright lights and shining suns hovering above ground on the spot she stood. "I, the guardian of summer, shall warm up your heart!"

"The gust of wind and friendship, Cure Stormy!" Ayame struck her own poses, with wind and leaves blowing up with a strong gust beneath her. "I, the guardian of autumn, shall blow your heart away!"

"Alright, guys. We're up!" Hayate shouted in excitement, as he and his brothers held up their respective Royal Pins. "Royal Flash! Activate!" They called out at the same time.

The transformation of the three brothers was much less complicated or flashy as the one of the Precures. Their pins shined bright in their respective colors and engulfed each guy in the light. A ring appearing by their feet and worked their ways up. Their clothes changing as the ring proceeded, until their transformation was complete. Their outfits were quite similar, but still had their own special perks. All three dressed in white suits, decorated with their respective team colors in various places.

"The prince of fire! Flash Charming!" Hayate posed, shouting his presentation with great excitement. His team color was red and his uniform had his sleeves rolled up to the elbow and the collar on his jacket was open, while he as well had no cape, compared to his brothers.

"The prince of water! Flash Fighter!" It was Tsubasa's turn for a presentation, though far off as excited as Hayate was. His color was green and his jacket had its collar completely closed and his cape went just halfway down his back.

"The prince of lightning! Flash Chevalier!" Last one up was Kojiro. He had an elegant approach to his posing. His jacket more heavily decorated and his cape much longer than the one Tsubasa had.

"Aaaahhh you're SO coooool!" Maple was swooning over the three brothers and showed no shame in admiring them up close.

"But you look the same. Your hair has not changed one bit. What if people see you? We're supposed to keep a low profile. The fog itself catches enough attention from the civilians." Stormy pointed out, seeing as they now all went to school and there was a risk of being recognized.

"It's alright. Compared to you, we got a special barrier over our transformation. Even though we look just the same, we will not be recognized by other people than the ones from our world." Kojiro explained.

"… Well that sounds a little stupid. You look exactly the same. How is a changing of clothes supposed to be able to hide who you are? Anyone should be able to see it." Sayuri didn't understand the logic in that.

The very same moment, a small earthquake happened and threw the group off their legs, just for a brief moment.

"Maybe we should get going, instead of discussing transformation techniques-njo!" The small bat fairy suggested, slightly annoyed with how long the group took.

"Okay, everyone, move! The Toxitan will most likely be in the middle of the fog! If we take it on from several sides, then it would—hey!" Stormy had tried to put down a battle plan, but the rest of them soon were off and ran in the direction of where the battle noises were coming from.

As they came closer and the noises got louder, they realized there was not just one, but two Toxitans in all. Also clear signs that Mioku was around, seeing several patches on the grass covered in ice from her attacks.

"Those look just like the ones from the last time!" Maple pointed out, when seeing the two Toxitans. Both shaped like giant cherry trees with limbs, just like the ones they fought before. "One would think they could come up with something else to make..!"

"Don't care about what's made out of. Just attack!" Hayate called, eager to get into his first battle.

"B-But how? There are two! Shouldn't we plan out something?"

"Look out!" Chevalier called, seeing an incoming hand move with an alarming speed at them, now that the Toxitans had noticed them. All of them jumped out of the way, except Fighter, who seemed to be frozen on the spot.

"FIGHTER, MOVE!"

"Precure! Blizzard Icicle Hail!"

A storm of icicles came out of nowhere, flying towards the Toxitan and impaled the wooden surface, knocking it off its legs. Just one moment later, Cure Blizzard landed firmly on the ground next to Fighter.

"Oh great. Another klutz to be in my way! Did you bring the entire kindergarten with you, Stormy!?" Of course Blizzard wasn't thrilled to see the big group there.

"They pretty much just tagged along. I couldn't tell them to just go." Stormy shrugged and thought it sounded like a fine excuse.

"Yes you can! Like this! GET LOST! ALL OF YA!" Blizzard demonstrated, yelling at the rest of them. "I have no need of any of you! Stormy and I can do this on our own, so scram!"

"Hey, we're actually a group, so we'll be here too and fight, if you like it or not!" Maple countered, her hands placed annoyed on her hips. "It'll be much faster and easier if we're more people."

"Can we not fight now, ple—"Primrose tried to calm them down, but was immediately interrupted by Blizzard.

"You'll only slow us down and be in the way!"

"You two, stop already."

"Only because you'll never give us a chance to do what we're supposed to! You can't fly solo on this thing!"

"Guys, c'mon…!"

"It has worked fine just until now! It was first when you idiots came here that things started to go bad!"

"This isn't the place to fight..!"

"Oh really!? Maybe it's just you who's too full of herself!"

"WATCH OUT!"

While the two of them had been bickering and the rest trying to calm them down, the Toxitan from before had recovered and now attacked the group, along with his pal. Both of them swinging their arms at the group. Blizzard and Maple had been too distracted to pay notice to it, but luckily Chevalier and Fighter had been faster. Chevalier tackling Blizzard and pulled her to the ground, while Fighter did the same with Maple, to avoid the arms.

"Let go of me, jerk! I don't need your help! Go away!" Blizzard wasn't thankful to Chevalier's gesture and quickly pushed him off her and get back up on her own.

"I just wanted to protect you! Why are you being like this? And then even at a time like this. You should know better!" Chevalier defended himself.

"Guys, STOP!" Stormy got in between them all. If she didn't take control of the situation, then nobody would. "Here's the plan, before we'll be made to pancakes! Maple, Chevalier and Charming! You take out one of the Toxitans! Blizzard and I'll take the other! Primrose and Fighter, stay in the background! Move out!" She commanded them all and immediately all did as they had been told. Even Blizzard agreed to the plan and immediately attacked together with Stormy.

While that was happening, Primrose and Fighter did as told and kept themselves more in the background. Primrose was completely willing to try stay out of the way. She had made a big mess of it the last time and she would for everything in the world not risk bringing any of her comrades into danger again. Sure, it wasn't what she had imagined, being the leader and all, but Blizzard had the experience and so did Stormy. They knew what they were doing.

"Precure! Maple Heat Wave!"

"Charming Fire Flash!"

The two of them attacked together, with their light and fire based attacks. Giving a hard blow against the Toxitan and had its leaves catching fire, which is frantically tried to put out.

"Chevalier Lightning Flash!" Chevalier did the second blow and made the Toxitan fly off a couple of meters across the ground.

"Wooow… They're so cool…" Fighter could just stand there and watch his brothers doing their thing, like they usually did. "I wish I could be a little more like them…"

"Tell me about it." Primrose replied, standing in the exact same position as him. Watching Blizzard and Stormy easily giving the Toxitan the same treatment his pal got. "… Quite ironic that your name is 'Flash Fighter' and you're then not allowed to fight, huh? Hm? What is…?"

"Do you hear that?" Fighter looked at Primrose, positive he had heard something. From the corner of his eyes, he could spot something. Once he had fully turned around, he was quick to push Primrose out of the way, from an incoming Toxitan arm.

"Fighter Water Flash!" Fighter created a beam of water, strong enough to hold back the hand for a bit.

"There was a third one…!?" Primrose laid on the ground, after Fighter had pushed her away. She turned her head to the others, seeing how they still were busy with their own Toxitans. The first held Maple in its hand, while Charming and Chevalier tried to help her. Even Blizzard and Stormy seemed to struggle with theirs. They couldn't help poor Fighter right now.

_"C'mon Primrose! You have to help him! The others can't, so you must step up! You need to show them your worth! You're the leader! Fight back!"_ That was the thoughts going through Primrose's head.

She finally stood back up on her legs, looked straight up at the Toxitan, pointing at it. "HEY YOU!"

Primrose was successful catching its attention, as it then ignored Fighter and looked down at her instead.

"You leave him alone and everyone else around here! 'cause I'm Cure Primrose! The petal of flowers and hope!" Primrose did her signature pose, with great confidence. "And I, the guardian of spring, shall make your heart bloom!"

"…" The Toxitan blinked a few times and gave her a long confused look. Then decided it didn't cared one bit and went in for another attack at her. "TOXITAN!"

_"Alright, Primrose. No more running away! Do as Primavera said. Go deep inside and find your power in your heart… Believe in yourself and let it out..!"_

"Precure! Primrose Petal Shower!" She called out and the very same moment, small lights appeared around her, shaped like bright pink petals, until an entire storm was around her and then they all flied with great speed right towards the Toxitan. The sheer force alone knocking it over and had it fly across the ground. Not looking like one to get up right away.

"I-I… I did it! I did it! YES!" Primrose first stared amazed on her own hands, but soon jumped and pranced around, like a love struck doe in spring.

"We both did it, Primrose!" Fighter ran over and praised the both of them. "Though your move was definitely better!"

"Incoming!" The two shortly clinged to each other, as a second Toxitan came flying in and landed right next to the one Primrose took out and Maple's group then joined them. Maple throwing herself around Primrose and hugging her.

"I knew you could do it, Primrose! We all three saw it! You knocked that thing down all on your own! Told ya it would come!" Maple grinned wide and was proud of her friends progress.

"Heh, thank you, Maple. You were right! I just had to believe in myself and then the words came to me-AH!"

Primrose quickly bowed her head, just like the rest did, once the third and last Toxitan came flying in and landed on top of its friends.

"We saw what you just did, Primrose. That was a very impressive move." Stormy and Blizzard came over, with Stormy praising Primrose, with a hand on Prim's shoulder.

"Yea, it was actually pretty cool!" Charming had to agree. "That was some pretty sweet moves ya got! Lil' Violeta has started to bloom, huh?"

"Taking it out with just one move. Only Blizzard was able to do that, when we started out."

"Really…?" That was some good news. It meant that indirectly, she was just as good as Blizzard was. Or at least she would grow into becoming as good a Precure as her. "See? I told you that I would learn eventually!" She smiled to Blizzard.

"Tss." Blizzard had her arms crossed and rolled her eye in a dismissive manner. How dared they compare that to her? She had much more training and experience as a warrior. Primrose was a complete newbie and only a 1st year at the Aurelia Academy. She had never been in real battle, but she had. "Lucky hit. Don't start getting all high and mighty now because of it. Stormy, help me out here!"

"Coming." Stormy shrugged to Primrose, but walked with Blizzard towards the pile of Toxitans, who were slowly recovering. Leaving Primrose there with her jaw dropped.

"Wha… What does it take to impress that girl? I finally did something very right and she still won't acknowledge my existence!" Primrose was speechless. She hadn't been in the way this time and actually had saved one of their friends, but still, Blizzard was as little impressed as usual.

"Welp. I guess some people never change!" Maple rolled her eyes, annoyed with Blizzard's dismissive behavior towards anyone.

"Borealis Union!" While the others talked, Blizzard and Stormy got ready to take out the Toxitans completely. Preparing their synched attack together, with their backs against each other and their palms stretched out. "Precure! Frost Twister!"

Their wind and ice powers united, creating a large shooting star, flying with high speed towards the Toxitans. Making a perfect bull's eye. The three Toxitans growled loudly upon impact. The broken star mark on each of their foreheads disappearing and allowing the bad energy infested to be released and all three shrunk and turned back to their normal shapes, in the form of ordinary cherry trees.

"Awwww yeah! First mission! Perfectly executed!" Charming jumped around, still pumped after his first battle as a Royal Flash.

"But why isn't the barrier disappearing then? Once we defeat the Toxitans, it's supposed to go down." Chevalier raised an eyebrow and looked around for any other potential threat, that was keeping the barrier up.

"Oh and I thought three would be able to do the trick and finish you pests off." A female voice spoke, somewhere above their heads. They all looked up and now spotted a blonde woman. Wearing a small top hat and her dress in a old Victorian style, all completely in dark red and black colors.

"Urgh, you're here…" Blizzard noticed the woman, seeming to know who she was.

"Uh, who is she…?" Primrose looked questioning to her team mates.

"Who am I? Who am I? Who are you?" The woman hissed at Primrose, insulted in her lack of knowledge about her. "You may call me Duchess Ciclonia. The most powerful member of the Toxynion Court. Serving under his royal highness, Kaiser Desastre. Ruler of Toxynion and soon to be of Aurelia, this world and any other dimension known to us."

"She's a noble pest. She's the one creating the Toxitans and doing Desastre's filthy work. Nothing but a stuck up henchman." Blizzard explained, in quite a different way than what Ciclonia had said herself, which she also seemed to dislike.

"Watch your tongue, cyclops!" She countered, hissing back at Blizzard. "

"So you're the one doing all this?" Primrose now understood her connection to it all and pointed up at her. "You should not be doing that!"

"Oh gee. Why, if you say so, then of course I'll have to stop! Please do forgive me." Ciclonia mocked Primrose, speaking in a very sarcastic tone. "You little fool! You can't stop me. None of you can! Kaiser Desastre's power is too strong. Our army too mighty for you!"

"The Aurelian army will stop you..! They're more and much more mighty than the Toxynion army. You will never take over Aurelia! The king—" Chevalier was speaking, but Ciclonia interrupted him.

"The king, your father, is an old fool, if he believes he can defeat Toxynion! You might not be aware of this, seeing you have been gone for a while, but Aurelia is slowly falling… Piece… By piece…" She got a devilish grin on her lips and a laughter matching it. "Your kingdom is getting weaker for each passing day, while ours grow stronger! It'll only be a matter of time, before Aurelia's army falls and we'll have the power! All dimensions will suffer from this and become empty bare wastelands! No more summer, autumn, winter or spring! No more pretty forests, sunny beach days, chilly winters! No more animals or any living plants! Everything will be GONE! Gone and lost forever! You babies will never see your world, as it was, again!"

"… Babies?" Primrose furrowed her brows, giving Ciclonia a good long look." You're not a day older than we are."

"… Did you hear a single word of what I just said?" Ciclonia was now the confused one, as it sounded like Primrose only had heard the last bit of her victorious speech.

"Yea, she ain't that big either. She might even be younger than us." Now Charming was the one staring at her, trying to estimate her age.

"Wha—People! World domination! Pure wastelands! Your people are doomed!"

"I'll take a shot and say she's about 17-18… Maybe even 16. Some are mature for their age." Maple chimed in.

"What the hell does my age matter to you!?"

"But if she's our age, that would, according to herself, make her a baby too, right?" Fighter grinned.

"I AM NOT A BABY!" She lost it and screamed at the group. Huffing and needing a moment to readjust the position of her small top hat and her hair. "You'll regret insulting me in such a manner! This isn't over!" She hissed at them, swinging her arm and a small twister appeared above her. Engulfing her and then disappeared. The barrier being lifted at the same time.

"She's a bit touchy." Charming chuckled.

"Alright, barrier is off, so we should hurry back home, before anyone sees us and begins to ask questions." Stormy suggested, with everyone nodding in agreement. Getting out of the park and quickly found an alley, where they could transform back in piece.

"Alright… I think we're good to go." Natsumi looked around, once leaving the alley, making sure the area was clear. "It's kinda helpful that people run off when the Toxitan Barrier goes up. Then there's no one around when we transform back."

"Though people sure will have noticed all these fogs by now and wonder what it is. I heard some of our classmates talk about it. They think it's some strange phenomenon due to global warming." Hayate shrugged. It was a good enough explanation.

"Let them believe what they want. We cannot allow our cover to be blown, so let's go back home now." Mioku demanded, already walking in the direction of where their house was, closely followed by the group.

When they were almost out of sight, a small shape appeared from behind the corner. Holding what appeared to be a camera in their hand. Snapping a quick picture of the group, before proceeding to follow them. 

* * *

_In Toxynion_

"You have failed again, Ciclonia." A hoarse deep voice spoke, with a displeased tone. Looking down at Ciclonia from the spot of his throne.

"No! I did not fail, my highness. It's not what it looks like!" Ciclonia defended herself. Keeping her head bowed, to show her respect.

"Two of them have already defeated you several times and now two more has joined, not to forget the three young princes. You have lost your edge."

"My edge is fully intact, your highness! I just have to come up with a new angle to do this from and the plan will perfectly back on track!"

"And what about the remaining four? Any trace of them? You have been looking for them for an awful long time."

"N… Not yet, your highness. I am still searching, but the good thing is that the Precures have not found them either! And I'm positive they're not close to either."

"Haah… Ciclonia… What am I to do with you?"

"Give me another chance, your highness!" She now stood up, defending herself as if her life was on the stake. "I will not disappoint you! I will destroy them! All of them and the remaining four!"

"Maybe… Perhaps… You're in need of a bit of help. Just to move things along."

"Help? Your highness, I am perfectly capable of fulfilling this task on my own. Reinforcements are unnecessary. I work better on my own."

"And why are we then not making any progress lately then?" He asked, having Ciclonia go quiet. "I think you're going need the help of another of the Court members…"

"Your highness, if I may." A voice came from the shadows. A deep but charming voice. He stood with two others, with only his eyes being visible from inside the shadows of the court room. "I'll give Ciclonia hand, seeing as she struggles so much on her own."

"Keh… You're not needed…!" Ciclonia hissed in his direction.

"I think that's a splendid idea. Baron Avalancho. You'll be joining Ciclonia now and the two of you WILL be working together. Follow our plan."

"As you wish, your highness." The Baron grinned, but with a much less enthusiastic Ciclonia trying to hold her temper down. They had questioned her powers and now she was stuck with the Baron as well. He better make himself useful or she would personally kick him back into the shadows. 

* * *

_At the Precure house_

The evening had come and the group was sitting together in the living room. All comfortably eating their dinners, while discussing the events of the day.

"Who are those people anyway?" Sayuri was the one asking, still curious to who Ciclonia was.

"They're people from Toxynion. Our enemies. We have been fighting that witch for months now." Stormy explained, putting her empty plate on the table. "They're the ones infecting things and humans with bad energy from their realm, which is the thing turning them into Toxitans."

"We have had trouble with them in Aurelia as well, though they are not able to create Toxitans there." Kojiro continued.

"Why not?" Sayuri asked, before taking a bite of her tofu dog.

"Because the sort of energy that needs to be present for it isn't available in the plants, animals or the people living in Aurelia. The humans and flora and fauna here is very different from the ones in our world."

"I see… But who was she then? She called herself a member of the Toxynion Court. Who are they?" Sayuri then continued.

"Aha! That I can answer!" Jasper chimed in, as he left the kitchen and came to the living room, carrying another plate of half burned hot dogs and a special side plate with tofu dogs for Sayuri.

"You know about them? How?" Natsumi asked.

"Of course I know them and I got my sources. Mustard?" Jasper offered for the group, with just Tsubasa accepting it.

"Just tell us what you know." Mioku said, for once actually sitting down and eating with the group.

"Alright then." Jasper sat down on one of the free chairs, making himself comfortable.

"The Toxynion Court is a group that serves Kaiser Desastre. They're supposed to be his strongest henchmen and are all of noble blood, therefore why they have these titles, like that Duchess Ciclonia you met. All very fancy people." While he spoke, he picked up a hot dog and added some condiments to it. "They're all very strong and supposedly, there should be four of them. One for each of the seasons, just like you girls." He took a bite of his hot dog, taking a moment to chew and swallow the bite. "And the thing that's the most interesting is that they're supposedly all born in Aurelia. They're part of our people."

"What…?" Sayuri looked shock about this fact. "But… How can they be from Aurelia?"

"As said, it's just supposedly like that. No one knows for sure, but that's what the rumors say. That's why they should have similar powers like you. Like all people from Aurelia does."

"Yea, but I meant, if they're from Aurelia… Why would they then work for Desastre? And help him destroy our world?"

"Well… Ya see, again, supposedly… Desastre it said to have the power to take control of people and their minds. Not just any people, but usually people that either come to him willingly or who are supposed to have a very negative energy in their hearts. Usually people of Aurelia aren't capable of this bad energy, but some might have experienced things, which has allowed grief and wrath to take hold of their hearts."

"So that's what happened to that Court of his…?" It was an odd thought for Sayuri, that Ciclonia should really have been one of their own.

"Supposedly."

"Okay, that word is starting to lose its meaning." Hayate commented, starting to get annoyed with the 'supposedly' word.

"But wait a minute. If they're SUPPOSEDLY" Natsumi started, looking at Hayate when saying supposedly. "from our world, then wouldn't their family and friends worry about their disappearance?"

"I guess, but as far as I know, nobody has been put up as being missing. Who knows what that Desastre is capable of." Jasper shrugged. It was a mystery to him as well.

"How sad… To be taken, brainwashed and then not even have anyone remember about you. That or either they don't care." Natsumi pointed out, putting her plate away.

"Though we did found out that they too are looking for the remaining four Precure, who should be somewhere in this city." Kojiro started. "How are we supposed to be able to know when we find them?"

"Yea, they could even be somewhere in our school. We could walk straight past them without knowing!" Hayate continued.

"Well first of all, if they're really from Aurelia, they will be having powers similar to yours. Depending on what area they are from. There should be one from each of the four realms, just like you girls." Jasper explained. "Second of all, they will be able to enter Toxitan barriers. Ordinary humans are not able to do that. Supposedly."

"Again with the supposedly." Hayate said annoyed.

"… Third of all" Jasper continued. "Their Precure powers will awaken, when they show courage and in a selfish less situation."

"So all we have to do is throw them all into danger and see who got what it takes to fight?" Mioku shortly asked.

"OR maybe you could do that in a less dangerous way. So I would say, start out to see if any of your classmates got special powers, like you. Maybe even powers that you guys do not have. They might have developed differently, as they have grown up in this world instead."

"I suggest that we all just keep our eyes open. As said, they could be anyone." Ayame suggested.

"Yes AND so can your enemies." Jasper pointed out, which got the attention of the group. "SUPPOSEDLY" he grinned to an annoyed Hayate. "They should be able to change their appearance. They might walk around with you as well."

"Oh great. So we got both team mates and possibly enemies walking around among us, without us even being able to know." Mioku said, annoyed by this fact and crossed her arms.

"We'll manage somehow. Sure, the evil guys are looking for them too, but I bet they got as little a clue of where they are, just like us." Tsubasa tried to cheer the group up.

"Though we still have to be careful not to blow our cover. We can't show ourselves to just anybody random. So people… Be on guard! I won't think of what would happen, if anyone actually were to find out who we really are and about the other worlds… People would flip. Mass panic." Kojiro stated and everyone in the group nodded.

Though what they didn't know was that a person already was showing interest in the group. The shadow that had appeared earlier had followed them all the way to their house. Now sitting in a tree, right outside the house. A flash from their camera being the only visible thing that could be seen, from the small shape, followed by a grin.

_To be continued.  
_

* * *

_WOAH! Chapter 5 done, yay~~ And I'll really try to not take this long with the next one, OTL; Stay tuned~_


	6. Chapter 6: Talk of the Town

_WOAH! Only 2 weeks since the last update? That's gotta be a record. Let's hope I can keep up this tempo. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Do remember to check out the official tumblr of this fanfiction, kiss-aurora-star-precure, for new updates and art. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_In Toxynion_

"And you're positive this plan is supposed to work? Sounds ridiculous to me!" Ciclonia huffed. Apparently she was talking to her fellow court member, Avalancho, somewhere more private than in the main hall itself.

"Listen. Your ideas haven't worked so far. There's a reason why I was picked for helping you out with this new task, so do not judge my decisions..!" The male replied, in an annoyed tone. Sounded like they had been discussing it for a while.

"I just don't see how we should benefit from this. I got better things to do…!"

"If you had been listening to my plan, instead of your constant bickering, then you would understand exactly why this is a brilliant idea..! Just trust me on this. If it doesn't work, then you're in charge, okay?"

Ciclonia gave him a skeptical look at first, but then grinned. "Now that's something I like to hear." 

* * *

_In the Precure house_

"So, uhm... Exactly how do you and Mioku do that… Burniolisis attack thing?"

The group were sitting at the table and eating their breakfast, before yet another day would start at their schools. Sayuri being the one to ask a question to Ayame, who sat right next to her.

"I think you mean the Borealis Union." Ayame corrected her, with a grin.

"Oh hehe, yea that's what I meant." Sayuri blushed a bit, after having messed up the name.

"It's something you can't and will never be able to do." Mioku quickly added in, calmly sipping her tea and not giving any regards to the sour look Sayuri gave her.

"It's actually a pretty cool thing! I haven't tried it yet, but I sure hope I will in the future!" Natsumi said, just having finished her meal.

"I have heard of this before." Kojiro chimed in, following Mioku's example by sipping his tea. "It's supposed to be an attack that combines the power of two individuals."

"Correct." Ayame nodded to Kojiro. "More specifically, it's a special and much stronger attack than our own indivual ones. It combines the powers of two Precure's together into one much stronger move. Though for being able to perform it, the two individuals need to be in perfect synchronization and harmony with each other, or else their attack will be weak or simply not allow the union of the powers in play."

"Ooohh… That explains why it's the Borealis Union." The union word made its purpose clear and also why Mioku was of the opinion, that Sayuri would never be able to perform such an attack with any of them. It was an understatement to say Mioku didn't have high thoughts of her. "That must mean that you and Mioku got a really close relationship to each other, right?" Sayuri quickly added in, with a smile. It was obvious, seeing how the two of them almost always were together.

Ayame and Mioku gave each other a short look. Even Kojiro looked over at the two, before Ayame broke the silence, with a bit awkward smile. "Yea, I suppose you can say we have something like that."

"Now now, no more chit chat! You'll all soon be late for school! Get up and get going." Jasper suddenly said and started to push and urge them all up from their seats, handing out their bento boxes for them.

"Hey, where is mine?" Hayate called out Jasper for not having given him one of the boxes the others got.

"Remember dinner last night?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"If I remember correctly, you called my food 'Dry and icky."

"So?"

"So, if you find my food to be that bad, you can go fetch your own, your majesty." Jasper said the last part in a sarcastic tone and did a deep bow, just to emphasize it.

"B-But… You can't do that! You haven't tried lunch time at school! Those people are beasts I tell you! BEASTS!" Hayate had already experienced the awful event of the lunch rush at school. Hundred of hungry students, fighting to get in front, to the lunch ladies and claim their share of the yummy supply.

"Maybe you should consider not to insult my cooking all the time then. Just a suggestion."

"Give it up, Hayate." Kojiro nudged his brother. If Jasper said no, then it meant no. He was as stubborn as a mule. So poor Hayate had to give up the fight and instead got ready for school, along with his housemates. 

* * *

_At Katsura High School_

"Where did you guys run off to yesterday? You were suddenly gone from the club fair." Kotori asked, once Sayuri and Hayate had taken their seats, inside their classroom.

"Ah, uhm… We…" Sayuri started out, struggling to come up with a good excuse for their sudden absence.

"We got a call from our chaperone and were told we had to hurry back home, since we got a few files we needed to fill out still, which had to be delivered yesterday." Hayate replied. He was a quick thinker, even if the others didn't gave him much credit for it.

"Aahh that makes sense. Yue and I had been looking for you guys, but some of the others said, that you had all suddenly left in a hurry. We would have liked to invite you out for eating ice cream with us after school." Kotori explained and then pointed to the mute Yue next to her. "It was actually Yue's idea."

Yue gently waved to the two and gave Hayate a warm smile, which his body immediately responded to, by blushing and quickly face the other way.

"Oh that sounds nice though! We should do that after school today then! I would love to try out that ice cream. I guess it's cold, since it's called something with ice?" Sayuri said, allowing her curiosity to reply.

Kotori and Yue looked confused at each other, before Kotori asked "You don't know what ice cream is…?" It was highly unnatural for a person not to know of ice cream. Even if she wasn't the type who usually ate it often, then she should still know of its existents.

Sayuri immediately understood her mistake. Most of all wanting to slap herself right in the face for forgetting to blend in. If the others, and with others she meant Mioku, found out that she had blown their cover, then she would be done for.

"What she meant was that she was curious to what kind of ice cream you might have here in Japan, seeing as we're not from around these places. We're more accustomed to eating sorbet ice and not the ice made on cream." Again Hayate was the hero of the day and was quick to fix Sayuri's little error. Just hoping the two other girls would buy his excuse and not ask any more questions to it.

"Ohh okay, ahaha! Yea, I get it." Kotori giggled. Seems like she bought it, to their luck. It was the only obvious reason anyway, since it wasn't possible that a person couldn't know about ice cream.

"Alright, quiet down everyone and sit down on your seats." Their teacher had entered the classroom and everyone scurried around in the room, until they found their seats.

"Good. Now before we proceed with the lesson, I have someone to introduce to the class. Miss Sato?" The teacher looked to the door entrance and everyone followed his gaze, as a girl entered the classroom. "She's one of our new students, who'll be in your class from now on. Due to her family just moving here, she started a bit later than the rest of you. Please introduce yourself to everyone."

"Certainly, sensei." The girl said, with a grin on her lips. Sayuri took notice of this and tilted her head. Looking curious about the new arrival. _There's something about her… Something familiar._

"My name is Sato Kanna, though you can all just call me Kanna. I'm looking forward to be in your class." She smiled to them all and everyone seemed happy enough with a new student. Except Sayuri, who still looked a little confused about the girl. Just her presence alone had a weird feel to it.

"There's a free seat next to Kotori, in the back." The teacher pointed to the row in the back where Sayuri and Kotori were sitting.

"Thank you, sensei." Kanna had a very calm and collected atmosphere to her, while walking down to the last row and sat down on her seat.

Sayuri looked at her for a long while, not coming out of her 'trance' before Kanna spoke up. "Is something the matter?" Kanna asked, still with that grin on her face.

"Uh? Oh uh no! No, nothing special. I'm looking forward to get to know you better!" Sayuri slightly blushed out of embarrassment and quickly turned her attention back to the teacher, who had started to make another announcement.

"As some of you might know, to start off the new school year, we'll hold our annual sports festival, in a few days. We'll be competing in different sports, against other nearby high schools and obviously try win and make Katsura the best high school there is! They will never defeat us!" Their teacher got a little carried away, returning to his more normal mood, when noticing the odd looks his students were giving him.

"Ehem… As said, we'll all be competing in different categories. All students are expected to take part, as this is also a event to have you all get to know each other better. There'll be sign up lists, for the various events, hanging on the billboards that are placed by the main entrance, by tomorrow. The lists are divided into the 1st, 2nd and 3rd years. It's a first come, first serves and as you're all obligated to take part, you'll be wise to sign up quick or you'll simply be placed into whatever is left. Now go out there and make us all proud!" Again, he was getting pumped and needed another moment to calm himself. "Eherm… Excuse me. Please take out your geography books and turn to page 3."

Most of the class was showing excitement about the upcoming event, but Sayuri was anything but excited. An expression of hopelessness forming on her face. A sports festival? With physical activities? Competing against other schools? It was bound to be a disaster. She was horrible in anything that either involved running, jumping, swimming, throwing, kicking or that in any other way would make her sweat. She wasn't lazy or anything. Just didn't had any talent at all when it came to sports. It would be the same all over again, from her times at the Academy. Always being picked last or rather having the team be stuck with her. What a horrible way to start out, in a new class. 

* * *

_In class 3-A_

"My name is Sato Akio. I moved here a short while ago, together with my parents and my sister. I'll be looking forward to be here with you all."

Just like class 1-B, the class, where Mioku, Ayame and Kojiro were, also received a new student the very same day. Giving the same introduction as his sister had done in her class.

"Now you all give Sato-kun a good start here with us. You may take the free seat next to Machida-kun." Their teacher pointed to the free corner seat, next to Kojiro. The three of them were placed in the back of the class, in the corner next to the door. The corner seat was free and had Kojiro placed next to it. In front of the seat was Mioku, sitting right up against the wall and then Ayame next to her, on the seat in front of Kojiro.

Akio did as he were told and casually walked down to the free seat and sat down. Their teacher proceeded with the announcement of the sports festival and Akio took the chance, to lean over his desk and reached out a hand, to poke Mioku on the shoulder.

Mioku slightly glanced over her left shoulder, so she could see the newbie, from the corner of her eye. "What?" She hissed annoyed, low enough for their teacher not to hear. Ayame and Kojiro looked at the two as well, curious to what Akio wanted.

"I just wanted to say hi and tell you that you got a beautiful eye." Akio whispered, followed by a confident grin, before letting himself slide right back onto his seat.

Mioku didn't show any signs of being faced by the comment and instead grunted and rolled annoyed with her eye, before turning her attention back to their teacher.

Ayame too just shrugged it off and assumed Akio had tried to be nice, so she too looked back to the front of the room.

Kojiro, on the other hand, wasn't shrugging it off that easily. Giving the new guy one long look. Akio noticed this and slightly tilted his head towards Kojiro. Laying his hands behind his head, leaned back in his chair and had his grin growing. Kojiro looked surprised in his confident behavior and his curious look quick turned into an intimidating scowl and then decided on ignoring him. Who did he think he was? 

* * *

"I can't do this! I just can't." Sayuri was sitting with Natsumi and Tsubasa, out on the same green spot, where they had eaten their lunch the day before. Having a small chat, while watching Hayate try fight his way to the stalls, where the lunch ladies sold their limited supply of food.

"A sports festival? It's like they knew I were here. I'm going to make a fool of myself…" Sayuri was genuinely concerned for how she would perform at the event. Already expecting her to mess up and ruin it for her team.

"Nah, you're overreacting. You're not THAT bad. You're only… Mildly bad." Natsumi tried to cheer up her friend, but she only earned herself a scowl from Sayuri.

"… Thank you. You're a true master of pep talks."

"The answer to your problem is somewhat simple." Tsubasa started out. "We have to sign up on the lists on our own, so you'll just have to pick some of the easier events. Then the risk of you failing miserably will be minimized."

"… You two are really making me feel much better, but you're actually on to something." There had to be some of the events, which would require less activity from her, so if she were quick to sign up, she could lower the damage she would be doing.

"Now that we're talking about 'feeling better' … Didn't you too feel some kind of odd vibe from the new girl?" Tsubasa mostly looked questioning to Sayuri, seeing as the two of them were in the same class. Sayuri looked surprised about his question.

"Ya know… I actually did. I thought it was just me. It felt like the entire atmosphere inside the class changed… And the way she was looking at me…"

"You two are such cute paranoid mushrooms, sometimes." Natsumi giggled, apparently amused by them.

"No, I mean it, Natsumi. There was something odd about her. From the moment she stepped into the classroom, there was something. Something different." Sayuri wouldn't shrug it off and was positive something was up, which Tsubasa nodded in agreement to.

"Hmmm… Then… Could it maybe be that… And this is just an assumption, but could it be that girl is one of those four Precure's we're looking for?" Natsumi suggested. If both Sayuri and Hayate had felt something odd about the girl, then maybe it meant she was like them. Not native to this world and they could feel it. "The age fits! It's a possibility."

"It would explain why we both felt something odd about her presence." Tsubasa said, thinking Natsumi could be on to something.

"I'm not quite sure. I had imagined the presence of another Precure would be different. This one was more… Cold and uncomfortable." Sayuri wasn't convinced, even if it would have explained Kanna's odd presence.

"Guys! Guys, I think we might have a problem!" Hayate suddenly came running back to the small group, holding what seemed to be some sort of newspaper, in his hand.

"Hayate, it is not our problem that you keep bothering Jasper and thereby lose your lunches, so you have to buy them here. Kojiro has already told you to be nicer to him." Natsumi said annoyed and figured that was the reason, for his sudden behavior.

"What? No! That's not what it's about, even though that Jasper sure is a tough guy to handle." Hayate shortly distracted himself, but with newspaper in hand, he quickly remembered why he had come running to them. "Never mind that! You guys need to hear and see this!" He tossed the newspaper to Sayuri and then continued. "I heard some over at the stall talking about it. Turn to page 5."

"What can be so serious…?" Sayuri looked at the newspaper in her hand, saying 'Katsura High News Corner' on it. It appeared to be the school newspaper. She did as told and opened the newspaper, finding page 5 of it and both Natsumi and Tsubasa moved closer, so they could look at the pages too.

"I have no idea of how it happened, but apparently everyone around here should be talking about it. The newspaper came out today and since the first students picked it up, the talk has been spreading." Hayate explained, waiting for a reaction from the others.

"B-But… How did they…" Sayuri looked shocked at the pages and so did Natsumi and Tsubasa. Both page 5 and 6 contained an article about the mysterious fogs that had started to appear in the city. The article itself wasn't that interesting, but the pictures and the latter part of the article was what caught their attention.

Beside the article, there were several pictures scattered over the pages. They were all more or less blurry, but the group was still able to recognize themselves. The pictures were from the day before, after they had been fighting the three Toxitans. All of them still in their Precure outfits and the same with the Royal Flash. Someone had snapped pictures of them. The article didn't said much, except some speculations of who the 'mysterious cosplayers' were and if they had any connection to the sudden fogs, that appeared from time to time.

"Someone got pictures of us." Natsumi was the one to break the silence. "Mioku will be so pissed with us, urgh!"

"Well… Then she has to be pissed with herself too, 'cause her picture is there as well." Sayuri commented.

"We sure broke our cover very fast…" Tsubasa stated.

"Ah or maybe not!" Natsumi said. "You have to remember that the other students can't recognize us in our Precure form."

"And neither can common earthlings recognize us in our Royal Flash forms." Tsubasa said, followed by a relieved sigh.

"We can't relax that easily yet." A familiar voice suddenly said and they all turned around. Seeing it was Kojiro that had spoken, with Mioku and Ayame tagging along with him.

"So you have seen the newspaper too?" Hayate asked which Kojiro nodded to.

"Somebody got pictures of us and that means we have not been careful enough with hiding ourselves. Who knows what other pictures or information this person might have from us?" Kojiro continued.

"Then what shall we do…?" Sayuri looked hopeful up on Kojiro.

"We find the source and get rid of all their materials." Mioku was quick to reply and snatched the newspaper from Sayuri. Facing the pages towards the group and pointed to a small piece of text, placed under the pictures. "The name of the person, who has taken these pictures. Chiyo Akiyama. This person works for the school newspaper and is the source."

"Of course!" Natsumi suddenly stood up. "We just have to go to the office of the school newspaper and then find this Chiyo Akiyama and talk to her!"

"Then there's no time to lose. If she got any other secret information about us, then we have to find out right now, before she leaks it." Ayame chimed in.

"It might be a little much to have our entire group go. We don't want to scare her either… Mioku, Sayuri, Tsubasa. Come with me." Kojiro said. "Natsumi, Ayame and Hayate. You stay here and see if you can find out anything else from the other students.

The group agreed and Kojiro lead his group back inside the school and by asking around a bit, they found out where the newspaper office was. It was placed on the 3rd floor, along with other rooms, that were used for club activities. They found the room and could already hear chatter from inside, so Kojiro pushed the door open and the group entered.

"Can I help you?" A female student asked. There were a couple of others in the room, all either eating their lunches or working on stuff for the newspaper.

"Yes. We're looking for Chiyo Akiyama. The one who took the photos for the latest newspaper. Is she here?" Kojiro asked.

"Uh yea, but she's busy. She's in the photo room right now, so if you could come later and—hey! You can't go in there!" While Kojiro had been talking with the girl, Mioku had spotted the room with the 'photo room' sign on and didn't waste any time. Going straight for the door and forced it open. "Chiyo Akiyama!"

"NO! URGH! Really now!? You don't just walk casually into a photo room! Now I have to start all over again!" The voice was much lighter than what Mioku had expected. The room was only lit up by a red light, until she had opened the door and let in sunlight. The girl was definitely not a high school student. She was too young. She couldn't be a day over 12.

"…. You're just a kid."

"HUH? Excuse YOU, but I'm actually 13 and a half!" The girl crossed her arms and looked insulted at Mioku.

"What is a 13 year old—" Sayuri started out, but was interrupted by the girl.

"AND A HALF!"

"… And a half year old girl doing in high school? You should only be in middle school."

"Hm hmm. I assume you then haven't heard of me before? I'm Chiyo Akiyama!" The girl jumped down from her seat and now it was even more visible that she was physically younger than them, with her small height. "And I'm known as a true genius. I was indeed in middle school, but as I have already been a good amount of steps ahead of my peers, it was decided to put me in high school, so I could get a bit more… Challenging school life."

"Where are the photos?" Mioku didn't cared for her story and had come for only one purpose.

"Excuse you?"

"The photos in the article about the mysterious fog. Answer me."

"Now THAT is something I got no need to tell you, when you ruin my pictures! Bleh!" The girl blew raspberries at Mioku.

"Might be she's meant to be some sort of child genius, but she still acts immature…" Sayuri concluded, on the behavior the girl was showing.

"I'll find them myself then. Move." Mioku easily pushed the girl aside and started to look through the big mess.

"You can't just do that!" The girl protested and grabbed onto Mioku, in a pathetic attempt to try stop her.

"Mioku, wait a sec." Kojiro came into the room and he too tried to grab onto Mioku and stop her.

"Mind your own business! I'm trying to help us!" Mioku protested and pushed both of them away.

"If you want me to keep your secret, then you better stop ruining my stuff or I'll tell everyone what you are!" The girl suddenly said with a firm voice and had Mioku stop what she was doing.

"Tsubasa, close the door." Kojiro told his brother and he did as told. Leaving the four of them in the room, with the girl, with only the red light making them visible to each other.

"What do you know and how did you find out?" Kojiro now asked, still making sure to hold back Mioku, as she would be much less patient with the girl.

"Aha. So there actually IS something about you guys. Heh. I figured that much, seeing your reaction to my pictures." The girl proudly placed her hands on her hips. Now she had the upper hand. She had some information they wanted to keep a secret from everyone else.

"Exactly what do you know?" Kojiro asked again, with a more firm voice.

"I was around at the time when the fog appeared last night. It has happened more often for some months now and as a member of the newspaper club, of course I got curious! So when I heard the fog had appeared again, I took my camera and immediately went there." She pulled out a chair and sat down, before she continued. "I waited around for the fog to disappear or something to come out of it. It suddenly was gone and I then saw a big group of cosplayers there. I followed after them and I saw them go into an alley. A bright light came from there and when it was gone, you and some of your friends came out of the alley. I then followed you back to your house and climbed up in a tree to snatch some more photos."

They all listened to the story, but from the sound of it, the girl didn't know exactly what the fog was or who they were. How would she anyway? Ordinary humans had no idea of what Aurelia was or its people.

"I don't know what you guys are or what you have to do with the fogs appearing, but I can see that this is all stuff you don't want anyone else to hear about. I got information you don't want to be leaked, for some reason." A grin formed on her lips and she sat there with all the confidence in the world. "If you want me to keep quiet, then I want you to give me something else in return."

"Go figures, you little imp." Mioku hissed annoyed at her. The brat was going to blackmail them.

The girl pouted and looked annoyed at Mioku. "First of all, you'll have to be nicer to me! Second of all… I want one of those cool cosplayes you have! And third. I want to know what you guys really are be allowed to get some better pictures of you. Just for my own collection."

"What is a cosplay?" Tsubasa asked, as it had been mentioned in the article too.

"Your costumers? The dresses the girls wore yesterday. They look like magical girl outfits and I want one too!" Well what could she do? She was into anime and liked the magical girl genre, so of course she would be into getting one of their cool cosplays.

"Oh. Well, you can't. Those are not costumes." Sayuri replied, which Chiyo didn't seem satisfied with.

"But I want one! If you want me to be quiet, then get me one too! Where did you buy yours? Did you make them yourselves?"

"Can't I just punch her and get it over with?" Mioku asked, with all seriousness, which earned her a scowl from Kojiro.

"Let me in on your secrets and I promise not to tell anyone else!" Chiyo seemed genuine enough. Even if she turned out to trick them, Mioku still had her ways to make her silent.

"Haaaah… Do we have much of a choice?" Sayuri sighed. If they denied her wishes, she would spill it out to everyone in school and town. It was a better option to just have a single person know, than millions.

"We have a deal then!" Chiyo held out her hand to Kojiro, as he has given off the impression of being the leader.

"Deal." Kojiro accepted her hand and sealed the deal. "Though not here. It's a too public space. You'll come with us after school and then we'll let you in on our secret."

"And if you're tricking us and tell anyone else, I'm going to stuff you with your own pathetic pictures…!" Mioku formed her hand to a fist and threatened the girl, but she showed no signs of letting her intimidate her.

"Yea yea yea, I got that already. Now… If you would be so kind to leave my photo room. I'll have to start all over, after you wrecked my working place. Out out out out out." Chiyo got up from her seat and started to shoo them all to the door. Once they all were out, she closed it after her.

The small group left the club room and made sure to go somewhere quieter, before Tsubasa broke the quiet.

"So… Are we really going to let her in on our secrets?"

"We have no other choice." Kojiro replied. "We either have to agree to her conditions or she would let everyone know about our secret. Let's allow this to be a lesson for us all to be much more careful."

"But can we trust her? Maybe it's a trick!" Mioku said, not trusting that brat one bit.

"We can't do anything else but hope we can trust her. Tell her the truth and make her understand the importance of keeping this all between us." Kojiro said.

"We should go and tell the others." Sayuri said. Thinking Natsumi and the others had to know about their little deal and prepare for it. Lunch hour was almost over too and they would all have to return to their classrooms. 

* * *

_On the school roof_

"So. This is where those Precure and the princes are during the day?"

Kanna and Akio were both gathered on top of the school roof. Akio casually leaning against the fence and eating an apple, while Kanna was holding the newspaper. Looking at Chiyo's pictures, from the battle, the day before.

"I told you that they would be around here… And you thought camouflaging as common students and enroll in this school would be a bad idea." Akio finished his apple and simply tossed the leftovers away.

"I could feel right away that something were different about that girl… And the young prince was easy to recognize too." Kanna was talking about Sayuri and Tsubasa, who she now was in the same class with.

"To the normal people of this world, the princes are not recognizable during transformation… Though for people from Aurelia and Toxynion, their magical disguise has no effect. Little Patches was easy to spot too…"

"Patches?" Kanna raised a brow at her friend.

"The one with the eye patch. Blizzard it was, right?"

"Heee, you have taken notice of her, huh?" Kanna asked with a curious grin.

"Might be. I immediately felt something about her… Something different from the rest. Something that might even be of use to us.."

"They're making it way too easy for us. We should strike as soon as possible. Attack them, when they expect it the least and finish them off!"

"Haaah… You still don't get it, do you?" Akio sighed over his comrade's pathetic way of thinking. "We're not going to kill them now, but rather let them do their thing. We're both seeking the same thing."

"The remaining four Precure." Kanna said which Akio nodded to.

"We'll use them for now and allow them to do their own searching. Having them look for the Precure on our behalf will be much faster, rather than just having us search for them on our own." Akio took the newspaper and tore out the pages, until they had just the pictures from the article left. "And as they start to find them, we'll simply kill them off, one after one…"

"Until every single one of them are gone and then there'll be nobody to threaten Toxynion any longer…! The prophecy will be broken."

"And our Kaiser will become the supreme ruler of this world and we'll stand by his side and be greatly rewarded for our services. Aurelia and the Precure will soon be history." Akio crushed the pictures in his hand and shared a spine chilling malicious laugh with Kanna.

_To be continued in Chapter 7: "__Fight to the finish! Sports Day with complications."_


	7. Chapter 7: Sports Day with complications

_Dang dang, double dang! I can't believe it has been over a half year since the last update; So so sorry D:! So much got in the way. Injuries, work, school, artist alley, cosplay and also lack of motivation for this chapter. BUT now it's here and I am already motivated for the next chapter, so hopefully the next update won't be far away. Enjoy!_

* * *

_At Katsura High_

The big day had arrived. Today was the day of the Sports Festival, which was going to be held at the Katsura High School. The students had worked hard to prepare for the day. Stalls with food and amusing events had been set up, with students prepping for making food or getting their events ready. Others were busy with decorating and preparing the areas, where the main events was going to happen.

The whole purpose of the Sports Festival after all, is to have these athletic events, where several schools had picked out their best candidates, who hopefully would secure the victory for their school. Each school would gain points, depending on their ranking in each event and naturally the school with the most points at the end of the day would be crowned winner.

"We need those to be a little higher up." Sayuri was standing below the entrance to their school, looking up at two guys, which were adjusting a banner, under the school sign. Sayuri was guiding them, so the banner would be hanging straight and pretty. She had personally grown the flowers, which decorated parts of the banner. Both she, Natsumi and Tsubasa had been lucky enough that they were 'too bad' to be picked out as candidates for the sports events.

"Looking good, Sayuri!" A light voice said from behind, making Sayuri turn around to look. It was no one other than Chiyo. Smiling bright, with camera in hand.

"Those flowers sure turned out great! I expected nothing less of you and your green fingers." Chiyo had a wide grin plastered across her face and nudged to Sayuri, with her elbow.

"Ahaha… Ehe, yea, thank you." Sayuri awkwardly returned the smile. She knew why Chiyo used those exact words and the hinting with the nudging elbow.

They had been forced to tell Chiyo everything about themselves. Everything about their mission, their powers and who they really were and what they are. They had no choice, as long as Chiyo was in the possession of pictures she had managed to snap, while they had been in battle. Blackmailing all their information out of them.

Chiyo had surprisingly not seemed that shock about the new discovery. Quite the opposite, actually. She had been so excited and kept asking more and more question. Sayuri just recall something about her saying they were like her favorite magical girls anime, whatever that was. Though they had unfortunately not been able to fulfill her wish of getting one of their 'pretty dresses'. They had to explain that it was an outfit their Precure powers had provided them with and could not be bought, but Jasper had been kind enough to offer to try making her a similar dress.

"Aahhh it turned out so pretty!" Now it was Natsumi that came walking out through the school gate, to admire the banner they had put up.

"Thank you. How are you doing over at your area?" Sayuri asked.

"All done and ready to go!" Natsumi winked. "I just talked to Tsubasa too. Sounds like the others are about to be ready too. Got all of them warmed up."

What Natsumi was referring to, was the rest of their group, which contained Ayame, Mioku, Kojiro and Hayate. All four of them had been picked out as candidates for their respective clubs and would take part in the contests later. Not something that surprised Sayuri at all. All four of them had been trained at the Aurelia Academy and had been warriors of Aurelia for some years. It was only natural they would excel in athletic events.

"Then we should go and get ready to cheer them on, right? Who is up first?" Sayuri asked, while making a few last adjustments on their banner. More and more people were already gathering and entered the school grounds. Many with their own school banners, ready to cheer on their school.

"Lemme seeee…" Chiyo took out the schedule of the day and looked over the list of events. "What events are we looking for again?"

"Uhh Tsubasa is doing soccer and martial arts, Kojiro does fencing, Ayame, Mioku and Kojiro are doing archery, Ayame and Mioku do Gymnastics together and then Mioku does swimming." Natsumi had to use her fingers, to keep track of it all.

"Okay, soccer is one of the first events. Theeen… There is fencing, next up is then martial arts, followed by gymnastics, then archery and the last one from our group is swimming. The last event of the day will be the obstacle race."

"I guess we need to go check out the soccer field then and see how badly Tsubasa messes up, huh?" Natsumi grinned and when Sayuri was done with the banner, all three of them headed to the school's soccer field.

What they didn't see was the two figures, standing on the school's roof, where they could watch all of the people entering the gates and starting to scatter out on the school ground.

"See? Pretending to be students and enroll here was genius. From up here we can see everything and with this many schools gathering, it can't be avoided that we'll find one of the missing Precures among them." Akio leaned leaned a hand against the fence, while looking down at all the people, as small as ants.

"It will just make it harder." Kanna huffed, while having her arms crossed. "There are too many people for us to properly investigate each and every one of them! Your plan is a failure already."

"Someone sure forgot to get their beauty sleep." Akio mused.

"Oh shut up!" Kanna hissed at him. "Shouldn't you be down there anyway? Didn't you sign up for those sports clubs, so you could get closer to the students?"

"I'll be there in time. My first event isn't up right away." Akio pushed himself away from the fence and glanced over at Kanna. "And you? Why didn't you do the same, so we could cover more ground?"

"As if I would waste my precious time on something as stupid as sports! I signed up for the clubs that requires a little more brain."

"Or is it because you got two right feet and can't catch a ball, even if your life depended on it?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up already!?"

"Hehe, easy now. You have always been so easy to tease. You blow up just like that. Besides…" He turned his attention back to the people below. "You just focus on all the guests and then I'll take care of the athletes. This should be easy enough. I also got an ace up my sleeve…"

* * *

The day went on and so did the events. Their little group had done well cheering on their friends, who had done well throughout their competitions.

As Sayuri had predicted, the experience they had received at the Aurelia Academy and as warriors, came to good use for them now.

Tsubasa managed to achieve a hattrick during his soccer game and secured their school the first point. Kojiro too secured their school more points, as he took out every single challenger he met during the fencing event. Obviously a crown prince, with several years of fencing lessons behind him, would have no trouble with simple amateurs.

Also for both the martial arts event and the archery, their quartet was unbeatable. Obviously they had to try hold back, so they wouldn't put too much attention on them, but Mioku, as the rebel she was, was not going to hold herself back and went in with full force during the archery event. Tsubasa and Kojiro too had trouble to keep a low profile, with the many girls in the crowd cheering them on, as if they were the stars of the school.

Mioku had just done the final routine for the gymnastics events and was receiving standing ovations, while she herself grinned, by the view of the gymnasts from the other schools, feeling dumbfounded by the skills of hers and Ayame. Kojiro was on the sideline though, holding Mioku's towel and water bottle, looking a bit displeased.

"You have to hold back. First at the Archery tournament and now this. They'll soon figure out there's something special about you." He whispered to Mioku, as she fetched her water bottle.

"You used to say I was special..." She countered and took a sip of water from the bottle.

"You know that was something else. We can't show off our full potential here, in front of these ordinary humans. They will get suspicious."

"Bravo! Exceptional performance!" The voice caught the attention of the both of them and when they turned to look, it was Akio that came over to the two. "Splendid routine, Mioku! One can see you have a true talent."

"Thanks..." That actually pulled a little smile out of her. A smile that Kojiro couldn't help but notice and therefore glared at Akio.

"If you're half as good at the swimming tournament, then the others are in for a very bad defeat!" Akio kept praising her, ignoring Kojiro completely.

"Actually maybe Mioku should sit the one out at the swimming tournament." Kojiro interrupted, getting some confused look from the two others. "I mean, we're already in such a strong lead. They can't possibly catch up to us and—"

"Pfft!" Akio snorted. "What nonsense is that! Is that something you agreed to? Doesn't seem like you at all!" Akio looked to Mioku in disbelief.

"Actually not and also not something that will happen, 'cause Kojiro is not my boss…!" She didn't approve of him trying to tell her what to do and what not. Nobody should.

"That sounds more like you. Why should you hold back? Smash the competition and let them know who the best is." Akio mused.

"If the three of you are done, then we need to move on. It won't be long before the next contest begins." Ayame had come over to the trio and urged them to get a move on.

"Oh indeed. Shall we?" Akio smiled and offered his arm to Mioku, since both of them would be in the swim competition.

"What was that about?" Ayame looked at Kojiro, who just sighed.

"I don't know… But I don't like it. C'mon." If she wouldn't listen to him, he could at least keep an eye on her and make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

At the next event, the teams were getting ready for the swimming rally, where each team would race against each other. Each team consisting of four members, who would take turns to swim and first team to finish would be the winners.

Up on the stands sat Sayuri, together with Tsubasa and Yue.

"Ahh I can get really jealous seeing how good the others are at sports! I couldn't even to just 5% of what they do." Sayuri sighed dreamingly. Sports were just not her area of talent.

"It's really kind of unfair…" Tsubasa admitted. "Our friends have given us such a massive lead. The others have no chance to catch up, unless we get in last place from now on."

Yue looked confused at the two. Shouldn't they be excited about their school being in the lead and most probably win it all for them? How would she know that their friends had some unfair advantages?

"Is there a free seat for me?" A voice asked behind the group and as they turned, they saw it was Kanna. Sayuri and Tsubasa gave each other a short glance, but then Sayuri scooted a little closer to Tsubasa, so Kanna could sit down. "Where are your other friends?" She had noticed they always walked around together in a specific group, but a few were missing.

"Well as you have probably noticed, Tsubasa, Kojiro, Ayame and Mioku are taking part in a lot of the contests, Chiyo is out taking pictures for the school newspaper and Natsumi and Kotori got their shifts at the stalls right now." Sayuri answered. Everyone who didn't take part in the sports events had to take shifts on being in the stalls and sell food for the visitors.

"Your brother is in the events too, right? That Akio…" Tsubasa asked, recalling hearing they had the same last name.

"Oh yes, he's a very good athlete. Very talented. He and your friend even form our swimming team, right?" Kanna said.

"They're about to begin now!" Sayuri exclaimed and pointed down to the participants, getting ready for the first round.

It was only a few moments later the whistle could be heard and the first participants jumped into the water. Mioku and Akio were the last ones to go, so all they could do for now was waiting for their teammates to be done.

"Geez, can they go any slower? How did they make the team?" Mioku huffed, annoyed to see them already starting to fall behind the other schools. It didn't even help much to get the second swimmer in the water, as he was just as slow and the gap between them and the others got wider.

"No worries. As soon as it's our turn, we'll make the gap much wider… But to our advantage, if you understand." Akio grinned and watched as their teammate approached and it would be Mioku's turn to go. "Now you go out there and give it all you got. No holding back. Show them you're superior to them…!"

"Don't worry. I never hold back." Mioku put on a confident grin and pulled down her swimming glasses. It was hardly a second after the third one on their team touched the wall, before she made one massive jump into the water and already widened the gap more to the one ahead of her. There was no holding back. She was going to show them all who was the best.

"What's she doing?" Ayame was watching Mioku with an arched brow, from the sideline. "She's going too fast…"

"Mioku, seriously…" Kojiro put a palm to his forehead. He had just told her a moment ago to hold back a bit and now she's going on full power. Even the audience was exclaiming in surprise and excitement. "She'll blow our cover…!"

Mioku was passing the others with great speed and just moments later, she had taken on the first place and was racing the way back to the start line, where Akio was getting ready to take over.

"Perfect. Just going as planned…" Akio mused for himself and as soon as Mioku returned, he jumped in and took off from where she left off. He too was a fast swimmer, though not quite in Mioku's league. He was still able to widen their lead even more and finished their round almost two laps ahead of 2nd place.

"Wow. That was quite impressive." Mioku stood by the edge of the pool and offered Akio a hand, to help him back up.

"But not as impressive as you! You were amazing!" Akio praised her and accepted her hand, to get out of the water.

"What do you think you were doing?" Kojiro now came over to the two and was quick to get in between Mioku and Akio.

"Winning, that's what I'm doing." Mioku shrugged, as if that was the most natural answer, even though she did know what he was talking about.

"We just talked this over before the event. Twice. You know you can't…" Kojiro glanced over his shoulder, watching Akio. "… You can't do that thing we talked about…"

"Dude, what is your problem?" Akio interrupted and gently pushed Kojiro aside. "She's an amazing athlete! What's up with you trying to hold her back? I thought you two were friends?"

"Will you stay out of this? This has nothing to do with you…!" Kojiro replied, trying not to have a too snarky tone when saying it, but this guy was getting on his last nerve.

"Neither do you!" Mioku replied, getting the attention of both males. "You keep acting like you're my dad or something! Keep telling me what to do and what not! You're not the boss of me, so stop it or get lost!"

"Mioku…" Kojiro didn't know what to say. He didn't want to boss her around, but also couldn't allow her to be so careless. What was he to do?

"Good choice…! We're leaving, Akio…" She pushed Kojiro aside and went for the changing rooms. She was done for the day and could go change.

"You sure made yourself popular, huh? Looks like you're out of the game." Akio said and his lips curled into a devilish grin, as he passed by the other male and went for the changing rooms himself.

Kojiro stood back and looked all dumbfounded. What was this guy trying to play? Was he intentionally trying to make him fight with Mioku and separate them? He began to like that guy less and less, but what could he do, when Mioku would rather listen to him? Her pride and stubbornness was getting the better of her and he could do nothing but look at it happening from the sideline. None of his words would reach her and now this guy blurred her mind with lies.

* * *

"There you go." Natsumi joined Sayuri by the tribune and offered a small tray of takoyaki to her, as the last event was about to begin. It was a simple obstacle course and Hayate was to take part in it. Not that it really mattered at this point, as their school already was in the highest lead ever seen at the annual event.

"Ah, don't those have squid in them…?" Sayuri carefully asked, seeing Natsumi just roll her eyes in response.

"Geez, I don't think I could ever survive as a vegetarian. You're denied all the yummy stuff!" And thus she just ate the small takoyaki herself.

"Oh there's plenty of other good stuff to eat. I can try making you some really good tofu!"

"… I think I'll pass, thank you."

Not too far away, by the entrance to the school, stood Akio and Kanna together. It was empty in the area around them, as everyone were at the last event.

"I saw you before." Kanna started out, having her arms crossed and looked annoyed with the other.

"Saw what?" Akio casually asked, knowing very well what she meant.

"Earlier. With that blind girl. You're spending an awful lot of time with her. Don't try things without telling me first."

"Oh you mean Patches?" As he had nicknamed Mioku by now. "That's for me to know and for you not to care about. I have a plan, so you just keep to your part of it all."

"You know I hate secrets…!" Kanna hissed at him.

"Jealous?" He grinned and liked to see her get annoyed.

"Keh! Don't make me laugh! Jealous of a one-eyed bitch, as if." Kanna huffed.

"Then don't stick your nose in my things and just do what we came for. If you can do that much…!" And he then opened up a small portal, going through it and left Kanna to her own.

"Tss! I'll show him. I'll show them all…!" She looked up at the welcome sign to the gate of the school, noticing the fresh and beautiful flowers. "This will do…" One swift move of her hand and her form changed into a dark silhouette and turned her into her true form, as Duchess Ciclonia.

"Happy Sports Festival, everyone." She grinned wide, before she traced the shape of a star in front of her, forming a small broken star and flicked the small form forwards, making it fly away and attach itself onto the welcome sign. Just seconds later, the outline of the sign began to shine in an eerie light, before starting to grow much larger and changed its form.

"Danger-pri!" A voice suddenly called from the keychain on Sayuri's bag.

"Huh?" Sayuri heard this and picked up her bag, looking into the small crystal ball keychain. "Primavera?"

"Danger-pri! A Toxitan is near-pri! A Toxitan Barrier is forming-pri!"

"I see. Natsumi!" Sayuri looked to Natsumi and signaled that they had to go.

Once off the tribunes, they got away from the crowded area and looked for the signature fog of a Toxitan Barrier.

"I see nothing. Are you sure Primavera felt it?" Natsumi asked.

"Yea, pretty sure? We just have to keep looki- Incoming!" Sayuri had just now noticed the thick fog that came straight for them and they both put up their arms, to cover up their faces.

Once they were positive the fog had taken them in, they could now look up and saw the Toxitan in front of them. Moving with great haste towards the main plaza, where all of the civilians were.

"Sayuri, it's going after the people! We need to stop it before it gets there, or anyone sees it! We need to transform!"

"B-But shouldn't we wait for the others first?" Sayuri was still a newbie and she feared the others would be mad with them, if they didn't wait for their help. Especially Mioku.

"There isn't time! We can fight on our own too! The others might come later, but we have to take care of this now! C'mon!" Natsumi was already a step ahead of her and had taken out her Aurora Brooch.

"O-Okay. You're right!" They had no chance of knowing how long it would take for the others to come, so they had to take action now and Sayuri too took out her Aurora Brooch.

"Precure! Aurora Gem!" They called out in perfect sync, pressing the gems in their brooches and held them up. "Sparkle!"

The strong light from their brooches and transformation blinded the Toxitan, long enough for them to finish and stand in its way.

"The petal of flowers and hope, Cure Primrose!"

"The ray of light and knowledge, Cure Maple!"

"So you finally show yourselves again, Precure." It was Duchess Ciclonia speaking, hovering up in the air, next to the Toxitan and looking down at them. "Ready to be defeated again?"

"The only one who will be defeated is you, Duchess Citrus!" Primrose said, while pointing up at their enemy, who suddenly looked very irritated.

"That's not her name, ya know..." Maple didn't look too impressed either.

"…. Really?" Now Primrose suddenly wasn't so sure either. "I kinda remembered her name like that."

"Why would she have a name like Duchess Citrus?"

"I don't know… Because she's sour like a lemon?"

"…. Huh. That would actually make sense."

"SILENCE!" Ciclonia yelled at them, needing a moment to collect herself again. "Haaaah… My name is Duchess Ciclonia and I will be your doom! TOXITAN! Ruin their stupid little festival! "

"TOXIIIII!" The Toxitan then continued on his rampage and tore down all of the food stalls that stood around him.

"HEY! I took a really long time to make some of those Takoyaki!" Maple shaked her fist at the Toxitan. "Take this!" Maple bent her knees and then launched herself high up in the air, until she was eye to eye with the Toxitan. "Precure! Maple Heat Wave!"

The strong beam of searing light shined right into the Toxitans eye and made it crash into more of the food stalls and get knocked over.

"My turn! Precure! Primrose Petal Shower!" The small petals appeared around her and flew towards the Toxitan, hitting it with great force and knocked it far across the ground.

"Toxiiii…" The Toxitan mumbled and had become all dizzy from the two attacks, but was slowly getting back up on its legs.

"You weakling! Get up! NOW!" Ciclonia screamed at her underling. "CRUSH THEM!"

"ToxiiiTAAAAN!" The Toxitan gathered his power and now started to get back up and prepared himself to rush towards the two girls and crush them.

"T-That wasn't enough?" Primrosewas surprised to see the Toxitan getting back up, after two attacks.

"You thought they would always be defeated by our individual attacks?" Maple had to think fast and come up with an idea. They couldn't wait for the others to come to their aid. "AHA! I got it!"

"Oh you have a plan?"

"We need to unite our power into one single attack! The Borealis Union!"

"B-Borealis Union?" Primrose didn't know what she meant and looked worried about the Toxitan getting ready to attack.

"CRUSH THEM ALREADY! HURRY, YOU LAZY IDIOT!" Ciclonia kept commanding her underling.

"You saw it during our first fight! Blizzard and Stormy did it! United their power into one powerful attack! We can do it together. I know you can do it. Just follow my lead!"

"O-Okay! Yea. I'll try! Show me how!" Primrose agreed, feeling the success from their last battle giving her more confidence in her powers.

"Alright, put your back against mine, align your arm with mine and hold up your palm against the Toxitan!"

"Like this?" Primrose lined up behind Maple, aligned her arm with Maple, before they held up their arms, with their palms facing the Toxitan. "Now what? It's coming!" It was never fun to see such a great monster suddenly come rushing towards one.

"Just look inside yourself and find the words! Relax and allow our powers to sync and to unite. Like when you used your attack the first time. Don't think about the danger and focus!"

"Focus… I can do this…" Primrose closed her eyes, trying to ignore Ciclonia's yelling and the heavy steps of the Toxitan, coming closer.

"… Borealis Union!" Primrose called out, somehow in sync with Maple. A light with a mix of pink and yellow light formed in front of their palms and took on the shape of a star. Primrose could almost feel herself being a part of Maple and could feel the energy of her element in her own body. "Precure! Sunflower Ray!" The two called out in complete sync and their attack was sent flying off like a shooting star, boosted by their united power of flowers and light.

The attack hit the Toxitan spot on and only was more effective, as the Toxitan had been so close to them, the moment they fired off their attack. Hitting the Toxitan on the crest, put there by Ciclonia and allowed all the poisonous energy to come out and disappear, making the Toxitan turn back to its original form and drop onto the ground. Just a moment after, the fog dissolved and disappeared and the food stalls were all back to normal, as if the Toxitan had never been there.

"Grrrr damn you! This is not the end, Precure losers! I'll be back!" Ciclonia wringed her hands, but there was not much she could do right now and she quickly disappeared, before the others would show up too.

"WOHO! What a rush!" Maple exclaimed and jumped around out of pure joy. "I have always wanted to try doing a Borelias Union! Wooow, what an amazing feeling!"

"Yea, I have never felt anything like it…! It was like… You and I, our powers, they were in perfect sync and united…!" It was such a special and different feeling. It was almost not possible to describe it.

"Indeed! It usually takes a long time to learn how to do it. So far only Blizzard and Stormy have been able to do it, but now we can do it too!" Maple grinned and pumped her fists up in the air. "In their face!"

"We should transform back in a hurry though, before anyone sees us…!" It was a big risk to stand out in the open. Not that anyone would recognize them as Sayuri and Natsumi, but they had to keep a low profile. So the two girls quickly went to the school's tool shed and transformed back.

The rest of the day went by quite relaxed and as expected, it was Katsura High that won the contest by a landslide.

The group returned home to the Precure house after the contest, though one person was missing from their group.

"She said she had to go somewhere… That's all I know." Ayame shrugged, while walking with their group.

"It's not unusual for her to just disappear like that on and off… Might be she's out fighting Toxitans on her own. Wouldn't be a first." Kojiro answered, not looking pleased with the situation.

"Ya know, I think she's out with that Akio guy." Hayate grinned and nudged teasingly to Kojiro. "The two of them sure get along well together, huh?"

That made Kojiro give her brother a cold glare, before he speeded up and went ahead of the group.

"Wow. You hit a nerve there…" Natsumi said, but she couldn't deny to have noticed Mioku talking a lot with Akio during the festival.

"Can I ask…? Is there… Is there something between Mioku and Kojiro…?" Sayuri carefully asked. She didn't wanted to jump to conclusions, but something was definitely not being said out loud.

"Well… There WAS, but not anymore…" Ayame was hesitant and didn't know if it would be proper to go too much into detail, without the permission from Mioku and Kojiro.

"Ohhh no wonder he's so pissed about Akio then." Natsumi could conclude. "But really now. Kojiro can do better than that sour snow queen anyway."

"She hasn't always been like that." Tsubasa started out. "She was very different once… But suddenly she changed completely and ended it between her and Kojiro. I don't know why."

That made them all look to Ayame, since they all knew she was the one closest to Mioku and who could actually talk with her.

"… You can all forget about that right now. I will not tell you any such private things behind her back…!"

"C'mon. We're all getting curious. You can tell us just a bit." Hayate tried to poke Ayame and hoped she would at least drop a few hints.

"I said no and that's final. I refuse to gossip about her or Kojiro for that matter." And now Ayame was the one speeding up and left the group behind.

"Well people sure are touchy today." Hayate rolled his eyes.

"We'll just have to wait and see how things go, I suppose…" Sayuri sighed, wishing for nothing more than for the whole group to get along.

"Say, Tsubasa… What is that paper in your hand? I saw Chiyo giving it to you before we left." Natsumi tried to change the subject.

"Huh? O-Oh this… I haven't really looked at it yet." Tsubasa stopped and took a closer look at the folded piece of paper. They all now looked at the colorful pages.

"A Halloween party?" Sayuri asked, in a very curious tone.

_To be continued in Chapter 8: "Boo! Cure Candy Arrives!"_


	8. Chapter 8: Boo! Cure Candy arrives!

_Well my god. Another half year before the chapter was done. Soooo much stuff has happened and I have not felt motivated/had time to finish the chapter, BUT! I was determined to have this one finished in time for Halloween! Success! Let's hope it will not be as long a wait for the next one! I hope you enjoy this chapter and Happy Halloween!  
_

* * *

_In the Precure house_

"Ahhh it looks perfect! Thank you, Jasper!" Sayuri exclaimed in excitement, while admiring her reflection in the mirror.

"I am quite pleased with the result too, if I have to say so myself." Jasper said, puffing up his chest in a proud way.

It had been two weeks since the Sports Day and the school had started to prepare for the upcoming annual Halloween Party. Chiyo had been friendly enough to inform the group of what Halloween even was.

Since then, Jasper had been in full sewing mood, not wanting to waste money on buying finished costumes and he had so many ideas, from all the magazines he had read and television he had watched. How could he let such an opportunity pass?

"It's super cute! Thank you!" She loved her witch costume, with the matching black pointy hat, the black frilly dress and high stockings with a transparent cobweb design.

"Is she done, so we can go?" Hayate said impatiently. The others had already their costumes finished and were all sitting in the living room and waited.

"Why in such a hurry? We have to wait for the others to come pick us up first anyway." Natsumi reminded him.

"I wanna come to the party too-priiiiii!" Primavera sat on the table with the other fairies. All of them being busy with polishing their fairy crystals, they usually hide in.

"But you are coming, Primavera." Sayuri tried to soothe the little deer.

"But I wanna be AT the party and party too-pri! Not just stuck in this stupid crystal-pri!"

"If you think it's stupid, you wanna trade then-vera?" Verana looked interested at the pink crystal ball.

"NO! It's mine-pri!" Primavera quickly protested and grabbed tightly onto her crystal.

"You know you can't show yourself at the party. People are not allowed to see you, but we'll still bring you with us, in your fairy crystals"

"That's stupid-pri! Hmpf!"

In the same moment, the bell by the door could be heard.

"Coming!" Sayuri called and went for the door. Meeting Chiyo, Kotori and Yue on the other side.

"Hey hey heeey! Ready to partaaaay?" Kotori walked in, followed by Chiyo and Yue.

"Hey!" Natsumi suddenly stood up and pointed at Kotori.

"Hm? Oh…" Kotori looked first at Natsumi and then down at herself. They were both dressed up as princesses. Kotori's dress was just green instead, while Natsumi had a red dress. "Well, that's awkward."

"Y-You look very beautiful tonight, Yue…" Tsubasa was blushing, as he saw Yue dressed in a long white dress, with matching wings and a halo on a wire above her head.

Yue nodded, as her way to say thank you and couldn't hold back a little smile and the crimson red color on her cheeks.

"Aaand you are… The Easter bunny?" Chiyo looked amused at Tsubasa, who was in a fullbody brown bunny suit. "Wrong holiday, dude."

"I-It wasn't me who asked for this costume!" Tsubasa started to defend himself. "I asked for a chef costume, but Hayate went ahead and told Jasper I had asked for a bunny… And when he finished the costume, he refused to make a whole new one for me. So…" Tsubasa lifted up his arms and sighed. "I guess I'm an Easter bunny…"

Yue signed something and smiled to Tsubasa. "She says she thinks you're a very cute bunny." Kotori translated.

"T-Thank you…" Again the blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Hey, guess what I am!" Chiyo jumped forward and proudly showed off her devil costume. She was wearing a black top, with red pullover shorts and the iconic little devil horns and wings.

"You're wearing a costume?" Hayate asked, laughing over his own joke.

"Tss." Chiyo pouted and crossed her arms. "Then what are you supposed to be, huh?"

"He's Jan Solo, of course." Kotori was quick to recognize the iconic character. "You're a Star Battles fan?"

"Uhhh…. Yea! Heh, sure thing! Love the series!" Hayate faked it. He had absolutely no idea of who the character was. It was just the costume Jasper had prepared for him.

"Aaand let me guess! You're Cleopatra?" Kotori pointed to Ayame and looked at her Egyptian themed dress and jewelry.

"I suppose?" She just shrugged, not knowing about this Cleopatra. Jasper just thought she would look good in that outfit.

"And I know what you are." Kotori put on a sweet smile and went over to Kojiro, who sat in the couch, wearing a real prince charming like uniform. "You're a prince."

"So he's just dressed up as himself." Hayate mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"BECAUSE… He's as handsome as a real prince." Natsumi corrected Hayate and sat down on the other side of Kojiro, who now had the two 'princesses' on each side.

"But where is Mioku?" Chiyo looked around, but spotted her nowhere in the group.

The group went quiet and the girls looked a little back and forth on each other, also minding Kojiro, before Ayame spoke up.

"She left a little early… Akio picked her up."

Just having Ayame mention the name, made Kojiro huff and try to look as if he didn't care.

"Huh. Those two sure have been hanging out more and more lately." Chiyo remarked. She felt like she often got told by the others that Mioku was out with Akio.

"You'll recognize her easily though! She's dressed up as a pirate." Hayate grinned and earned himself a sour look from Kojiro.

"She's dressed as a snow queen…!" He quickly corrected his brother.

"A snow pirate queen! Arrrgh!" Hayate covered up his right eye and formed his finger to a hook. "I'll freeze you down with my icy scary eye and make you walk the plank into a pit of polar bears!"

Yue threw Hayate a sour look and started to sign.

"She says you really shouldn't make fun of disabilities. It makes you look like a jerk." Kotori translated. "What if you could only see with one eye?"

"Mrrh… I'm just making a bit of fun." Hayate grumbled, annoyed how they all constantly had to nag.

"It's nothing to make fun of." Ayame said. "If you knew how she lost her eye, you wouldn't use so much time to make fun of her…!"

"Lost it?" Now Chiyo was curious and looked up at Ayame. "I thought she was born blind on that eye?"

Now they all put focus on Ayame, all seeming to wait for the explanation.  
Though Ayame and Kojiro looked at each other. They both knew the truth behind her eye, but knew it wasn't their task to tell. At least not yet.

"Aaaalright. Then maybe we should just get a move on and ya know. Get to the party? Before all the candy is gone!" Chiyo said, with a bit of impatience in her voice. They could not risk everyone else eating the candy before they would get there.

"Yea, good suggestion. Come come come come." Kotori started to urge them all to get up, so they could leave for the party already, before the situation would get too awkward. 

* * *

_At Katsura Highschool_

It had long turned dark and yet the school lit up with dim and eerie lights at the school entrance and both music and noise from people could be heard. The school had been decorated with everything one could imagine to fit into a Halloween party.

The gym hall was just the same, with cobwebs all over the walls, with fake spiders hanging on it, ghosts and witches hanging from the ceiling and all kinds of other decorations to create just the right atmosphere.

Two long tables had been prepared with all kinds of 'delicious' treats, all ready to be devoured by the hungry party guests.

"Ohhh look at that! And look at that! Ohhh dang, look at thaaaat!" Their little group had arrived at the party and Chiyo was the first to get excited about the glorious table of food. She sprinted right to it and started to jump up and down from her found. "A chocolate fountaaaain!" She immediately went ahead with picking up a plate and started to stack all the little sweet snacks she was going to drown in the warm chocolate.

"So this is a Halloween party, huh?" Sayuri smiled a bit and looked around at the festivities. Everyone was dressed up and were either chatting, playing a few games or out dancing. Overall everyone were enjoying themselves and so should they, while they had the chance.

"I want Kojiro to dance with me!" Kotori was quick to declare and started to pull on Kojiro's arm, but felt a tug from the opposite direction. That was Natsumi.

"Nope! I called dibs on prince charming back home. Kojiro will dance with me first. Right, Kojiro?" Natsumi looked up at him, with a beaming smile on her lips.

Kojiro did not answer either of the girls right away and instead seemed to be looking over the crowd of people.

"Hm…" Ayame sighed and could just watch Kojiro in his current state, knowing exactly who he was looking for. It was no secret he had showed great dislike towards seeing Mioku hanging out with Akio all the time, even if he tried his best to not show how it bothered him.

"Hey, girls! Don't ya wanna dance with a reaaaal prince charming, huh?" Hayate interrupted their little tug-o-war and wiggled his eyebrows, putting on his best smolder face.

"Hmmmm…. I guess beggars can't be choosers." Natsumi shrugged and decided she had to settle with Hayate for now. He was quite a handsome fellow too, so why not?

"But then I want the first dance with him!" Kotori protested and now started to tug on Hayate instead.

"Yea, as if!" Natsumi quick grabbed his other arm and the tug-o-war could start once again.

"Ladies ladies! There's plenty of Hayate for all of ya. Haaah.. It can be so rough being popular. Not that you would know." He looked back at Sayuri and grinned. "Jealous, are we?"

"Jealous?" Sayuri arched a brow and did not get what he was talking about. "Why in the world would I be? Pfft. You three just go have fun, alright?"

"Oh just admit it. You wish you were the one tugging on me right no-Woah!" Hayate did not get to finish, before the two 'princesses' dragged him with them off to the dance floor.

Now Yue looked at Tsubasa and gently nudged his side, almost making him spill his punch.

"O-Oh!" Tsubasa quickly regained control of his glass and looked at the blonde next to him. "Something wrong, Yue..?"

The blonde shook her head with a smile and instead hinted towards the dance floor and took his hand into hers.

"Aaahh… I think she wants to dance with you, Tsubasa." Sayuri grinned and she too nudged to Tsubasa. No one needed to understand sign language to know what Yue was trying to say.

"D…. Dance? Me? Really…?" Tsubasa looked surprised back and forth on the two and could feel the heat in his cheeks.

Yue nodded and a slight blush was also visible on her face, but she did not seemed as shy about it as Tsubasa and allowed herself to gently tug on him, leading him with her out on the dance floor.

"Awww they're so cute! Don't you think so too, Kojiro?" Sayuri looked to the prince charming next to her, but he was looking anywhere else, but at his little brother.

His eyes were fixated on a corner of the large hall. On a specific pair, that was standing there, aside from the rest of the crowd. They did not stand there for long though and they moved out on the dance floor to the rest.

The pair was Mioku with Akio. Mioku dressed up as the so called 'snow queen', with her long icy blue dress, covered in glittering rhinestones and a long cape, with faux fur around the edges. Her usual eye patch had been switched out with a different one, with a blue rose covering her eye. Akio looked much like Kojiro, in his prince charming uniform, but was also the opposite, with Kojiro's being white and Akio's uniform being black.

"... Kojiro…" Sayuri slowly started out. "Is there… I mean… Ayame told us that there was something between you and Mioku. Is that why you defend her all the time?"

Both Kojiro and Ayame looked surprised at Sayuri. How could she think about bringing up that topic now? Ayame had already told them not to talk about it. That girl was too naïve!

"… S-Sorry. I did not mean to snoop around in your relationship.." Sayuri could see she had made a wrong move and was quick to apologize for it.

"It's fine." Kojiro replied, but did not look too happy about the sudden question. "If you'll excuse me." He nodded to the two and then made his way out on the dance floor.

"Did you have to bring that up now?" Ayame turned to Sayuri, giving her a serious look. "Don't you see he's hurting plenty already, just seeing her with that guy?"

"I said I was sorry. I did not think about it…"

"That's exactly your problem, Sayuri. You do not think, before you talk." Ayame sighed. "Listen. I think you're a sweet girl, really.. But you're too naïve. You have so much to learn. Now leave Kojiro and Mioku alone… Focus on the mission instead. You're here for that and is even our leader. Don't waste time on a lost romance, that you're not even part of, okay?"

Sayuri slightly nodded and knew it had been inappropriate to ask. Whatever was happening between Kojiro and Mioku was their thing and not hers. She had to start acting like the leader she was supposed to be.

"That's good." Ayame smiled a bit, hoping Sayuri really understood it this time and would ask no more such foolish things. "Now excuse me." Now that things seemed to have cleared up, Ayame decided to go have a closer look at the buffet.

"What was that about?" Chiyo came over to Sayuri, having her face all smeared in chocolate and held several little toothpicks, with small sweets, covered in chocolate.

"Oh, uhmm.. Nothing special, really." Sayuri did not wanted to make any further fuss and decided to let things clear up on their own. "… Where did you get all that?"

"The chocolate fountain, of course!" Chiyo grinned and ate another of the delicious sweets. "Wanna go check it out?"

"Hm… Yea, why not. A fountain of chocolate sounds interesting. Is it outside?" When she thought of a fountain, she thought of the ones back home, filled with water. What a funny idea to fill it with chocolate instead. 

* * *

In the meantime, Kojiro had made his way through the crowd on the dance floor, until he reached his goal. "May I cut in?"

Akio had been dancing with Mioku and now the two looked at Kojiro, who wanted to take over for Akio.

"Hmmm." Akio mused, not about to give up right away. "I do not quite know about that. I am rather content just like this."

"Then be content somewhere else for a bit…!" If eyes could kill, then Kojiro's gaze most definitely would have pulverized Akio at this point. Without further ado, he managed to push Akio aside and dance off with Mioku.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, huh?" Mioku glared at him, but allowed him to dance with her… For now.

"Dancing, I believe… And talking, if you'll allow it."

"Hmpf… Depends on what talking you're going to do…!"

"I just want to know why? Why are you out all the time… With him."

"What do you care? Maybe it's because he does not treat me as a child, who needs to be told what to do!"

"I have never meant to treat you like that. I respect you, Mioku… No. Rafella."

"Tss… You know not to use that name, while we're here. Unless you want to blow your beloved 'cover'! It's all you care for anyway!"

"All I care for..?" Kojiro put them to a hold and looked almost heartbroken at that statement. "All I care for is you, but you will not let me! Why?"

"I do not need to explain myself to you!"

"Yes you do and it's about high time as well! I am tired of whatever game you're playing." Kojiro stopped, noticing how people around them had started to look at them and mumble. "We'll take this outside." And he then started to nudge her in the direction of the exit, to some more private area.

Once outside, Mioku crossed her arms and looked annoyed at Kojiro. "Alright. We're outside. Now what do you want?"

"I want you to explain what exactly is going on. Why are you acting like… This?" He gestured to all of her. "You have changed so much and yet you have not given any explanation to why…"

"As said earlier…. None. Of. Your. Business." She poked him on the chest for each time she punctuated one of the words in her sentence. "Now leave me alone already." She had nothing more to say to him and turned to return to the party.

"… Is it all because of Mariella? Is that why you're suddenly like that?" Kojiro looked very serious and had an idea this person could be the reason for Mioku's behavior.

Mioku froze right on the spot upon hearing that specific name being mentioned. Though it did not last long and she soon turned around and immediately grabbed Kojiro by the collar of his jacket and pushed him against the wall of the building.

"How dare you speak that name? How can you be such piece of filth to bring that name up!?"

"So it is because of Mariella… Isn't it? Why else this kind of reaction?" Kojiro was onto her. He knew there had to be a reason. "Whatever happened that time, it wasn't your—" He did not manage to say more, before he suddenly got slapped by Mioku.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mioku screamed right into his face and was about to strike another time, but her arm got grabbed from behind and held back. It was Ayame.

"Mioku, that's enough." Ayame was quick to separate the two and went in between them, so Mioku would not hit Kojiro again. "I can understand that you're upset, but this is not the time or the way to handle it."

Mioku looked at Ayame for a long while, using the time to calm down. Then looked at Kojiro again and first now seemed to realize what she had done. "I… Can't you just… Please just stop trying. It won't help." And with that, Mioku turned and left the two and the party.

Ayame sighed and instead looked at Kojiro. "You do know she didn't mean to do that, right?"

"It feels a lot like she meant to do it." Kojiro replied and held his now sore cheek.

"You know what I mean. You should have thought better than bringing Mariella up…"

"So it is because of Mariella, isn't it? You know something…" Kojiro looked very serious at Ayame. Almost begging her to tell what secrets she had with Mioku. "I cannot recognize her anymore. You have to tell me what this is all about. Please."

"I can't." Ayame sighed. "As much as I want to, I am loyal to Mioku and I made her a promise. A promise I cannot even break when you ask me, my prince."

"… I understand." At least Kojiro felt he had to say so. He couldn't force Ayame to speak, nor force her to break a promise. "We should join the others. No need to stand out here in the cold…"

A pair watched from afar in the trees, as Kojiro and Ayame went back inside to the party.

"Aahh don't you just love it when people are fighting like that? Haaaah… Makes you all warm inside." The woman sighed, sitting on a branch in a tree. It was Duchess Ciclonia, enjoying seeing the bad atmosphere spread inside the little group of their enemies.

"You have an interesting sense of humor." Akio stood on the branch next to her, leaning against the tree, while finishing up a can of soda. "But things are going as planned and that's the most important."

"Oh just stand there and praise yourself for your 'work'." Ciclonia huffed, trying to hit Akio's leg, but she could not reach without losing her balance.

Akio looked very unimpressed with her. "It's more than you have done until now. You have achieved nothing to try stopping them."

"Nothing? NOTHING!?" Ciclonia immediately stood up and gave Akio a sour look. "I have been attacking this city almost every single day, sucking out the energy of both of people and the environment, while YOU have just been running around and flirting with that one eyed chick! I have done SO much more to provide our world and lord with needed energy! It's because of MY work, that Aurelia is becoming weaker and our army stronger!"

"Now now, no need to yell…" Akio calmly commented, finishing off his can of soda and casually threw the can on the ground. "And I have not JUST been flirting. You would know that, if you had been listening to my plan in the first place. I think deeper than just doing shallow destruction here and there."

"Pfft. Shallow destruction, yea right… You're gonna pick that up, right?" Ciclonia hinted to the can on the ground and put on a very sarcastic grin. "We need to protect the environment."

A moment of silence passed, before the two of them broke out in laughter over the obvious joke.

"Alright, you got a chance to prove yourself now then. Go ahead and do your thing." Akio encouraged her.

"With greatest pleasure!" Ciclonia grinned and jumped off the tree, hovering down to the ground. She pointed her finger at a jack-o-lantern and drew a broken heart in the air in front of her. "Come forth, Toxitan!"

The pumpkin shined and got a dark aura to it. The warm bright light from inside the pumpkin suddenly turned dark and black flames bursted out, as the pumpkin lantern grew larger and sprouted limbs.

"A pumpkin? How original. Hm... Though... The barrier?" Akio took notice in how no Toxitan barrier was made, as it usually would, when a Toxitan emerged.

"Mhm. I did tell you I had used a lot of time on sucking out energy. It has made my power stronger and thus, the need for a Toxitan Barrier is no more." Ciclonia proudly declared.

"Aahh sneaky. Think of the panic it'll create, when the humans are now actually able to see it."

"Why think when you can just watch it?" Ciclonia hinted to the group of people, that had just noticed the large Toxitan and immediately screamed and ran off.

"Mmmm music to my ears." Akio mused, excited to see how the Precure would handle the situation, unable to hide in the barrier with the Toxitan. 

* * *

"You hear that too?" Sayuri was in the gym hall and was feasting on the chocolate fountain with Chiyo.

"HUH? What?" Chiyo had her mouth stuffed and looked confused at Sayuri.

"... Screaming and rumbling?"

"WELL, you should expect screaming on Halloween!" Chiyo giggled. At least until the Toxitan suddenly kicked and shattered the doors to the hall. "Ah. That's why."

"TOXITAAAAAAN!" The giant monster yelled and tried to force its way into the gym hall, breaking more and more of the entrance and roof, while people screamed and panicked.

"Why is there no barrier up!?" Sayuri didn't understood one word of this.

"It's stronger than usual-pri!" A high pitched voice called from Sayuri's crystal ball. It was Primavera. "That's why it can be outside a barrier-pri!"

"But people will get hurt then and the destruction won't be restored!"

"Sayuri!" Natsumi called and came running over to Sayuri and Chiyo. "We need to get people to safety! We cannot transform while so many people are watching anyway."

"Start evacuating people and we'll try to keep it busy!" Ayame and Kojiro had joined the little group and urged the others to find a safe place.

"But you can't fight it without transforming! It's too strong!" Sayuri did not like that idea at all.

"You underestimate us. Excuse me." Kojiro mused and then grabbed a sword from a nearby armor, set up as decoration for the party.

"We're some of the best warriors of Aurelia. We can handle this, until people are gone. Also without our powers." Ayame smiled. "Now hurry and get people out!"

"I wanna stay and help too!" Chiyo insisted and looked hopeful up at Ayame.

"You're not a warrior, Chiyo. We need to get you out with the others!" Sayuri took Chiyo by the arm, trying to take her with her out.

"I am a warrior! I can swing a sword too!" Chiyo pouted, more than ready to help out.

"You can help the best by helping us get people out!"

People were already fleeing out the room, while pieces of the roof slowly started to cave in and fall down. The team were aware and very good to help the civilians out and avoid any further damage. At the same time, Ayame and Kojiro did their best to fight and keep the Toxitan busy.

"We could really use Mioku right now!" Ayame called to Kojiro and smiled.

"But she isn't, so we have to try handle this on our own! She is not the only warrior of Aurelia. Ah! Careful!"

Kojiro had seen Kotori, who was trying to help some people out, but a piece of the ceiling was falling and aimed right for Kotori. Kojiro jumped to her aid and quickly grabbed her by the waist, leaning in over her and covered them with his cape. The pieces fell on them, but Kojiro stayed in place and waited for the pieces to stop falling on them.

"Are you alright?" Kojiro moved his cape away and waited for a reaction from Kotori.

"Y-Yea, I'm fine. Thank you..." Kotori had hardly any time to react, before Kojiro had suddenly grabbed her and shielded her from the pieces of rubble. Just having him suddenly so close to her made her completely forget about their situation and blush.

"Good. Then hurry out." Kojiro helped Kotori back up and urged her to quickly leave with the others.

"Did everyone get out now?" Sayuri had guided out as many as possible and now tried to scan the scene as good as possible, while Kojiro and Ayame fought with the Toxitan. Though Sayuri looked shock, when she now noticed the little figure, that was storming towards the Toxitan. "CHIYO!"

"Taaaaake this! And this! And one of these too!" Chiyo had waited for the right moment to strike and now ran straight towards the Toxitan, just to start kicking and hitting its leg with full force.

The strength the girl had was not nearly enough to make even nearly a scratch, though it did get the Toxitans attention. The giant jack-o-lantern looked very unimpressed down at the girl, ending up with it just giving her a little nudge, which was enough to push her a few meters backwards and land on her butt. Thus making the Toxitan make a deep chuckle.

"OW! Hey!" Chiyo pouted and almost looked insulted, now that the Toxitan was laughing at her. "Don't laugh! I can fight too!" And thus, Chiyo tried to 'attack' again, just to be pushed away one more time and the Toxitan started to laugh.

"Stop laughing and start crushing!" An angry voice yelled. It was Ciclonia that had appeared and demanded her underling to continue its attack.

"Ah! You must be that sour toxic lady! Madam Sicko!"

Ciclonia looked like one just about ready to give up at this point. "WHY is it so hard to remember my name!? It's CI-CLO-NI-A!"

"Cicada?" Chiyo tilted her head, confused about the name.

"You little brat dare compare me to a filthy bug!?" Ciclonia was about to boil over at this point. "Destroy her, Toxitan!"

"TOXITAAAN!" The mood of the giant pumpkin immediately changed and it aimed a punch at little Chiyo.

"Chiyo!" Cure Primrose came from the side and quickly pushed Chiyo out of the way, taking the punch that had been aimed at her.

"Primrose!" Chiyo called out to her friend, who had been knocked into the nearest wall and now laid on the floor, not moving.

"Perfect! Finish her off!" Ciclonia gleefully demanded, loving to see her enemy in a vulnerable spot and about to get crushed by a second punch.

"Precure! Stormy Hurricane Blades!"

"Chevalier Lightning Flash!"

The two attacks combined and created flying blades of lighting, striking the Toxitan in the side and forced it away from Primrose.

"Primrose! Cure Primrose! Wake up!" Chiyo kneeled down next to Primrose. Trying to shake her and wake her up, but there was no response.

"Stormy, help Primrose and Chiyo out of here. I'll keep this one busy!" Chevalier used his sword, to try keep the Toxitan busy and away from the others, but it was a very uneven fight for him.

"You cannot fight it on your own!" Stormy refused to leave his sight and decided they need the strength of both of them, to have a chance.

"Primrose, wake up! Please!" Chiyo still tried to wake up Primrose, but was suddenly pushed aside by Ciclonia.

"Out of my way! I'll finish her off myself." Ciclonia declared, grabbing the unconscious Primrose by her hair and slightly lifted her off the ground.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Chiyo threw herself at Ciclonia and actually managed to shove her away from Primrose.

"I am tired of being pushed around, just because I'm smaller than the rest of you! I can fight too. Courage is not about the size of your body, but the size of your heart! I'm not scared of you!" Chiyo proudly declared, also looking up at the huge jack-o-lantern Toxitan. "I'm not scared of any of you! I came here to have fun with my new friends and I will not let you ruin our fun night!"

Out of nowhere, a suddenly strong and bright sphere of light appeared between Chiyo and Ciclonia. The bright light blinding the latter and had her cover her eyes and scream in agony. "THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!"

"Aahh that light-pri! It can only mean one thing-pri!" Primavera had been in her crystal ball all this time, which was strapped onto Primrose's belt. Feeling the warm light woke her up and made her leave her crystal ball. "A new Precure is born-pri!"

"Eh?" Chiyo arched a brow, very confused by this statement of the little doe fairy.

"You're one of the Precure we have been looking for-pri! No doubt about that-pri! Such a strong warm light only shines for one of your kind-pri." The little fairy waved her arms in the air and was overly excited about their new discovery. "Reach into the sphere of light and take out your Aurora Brooch and transform-pri!"

"Seriously?" Now Chiyo had a wide grin on her face instead and had to try contain her excitement, while reaching into the light, for her transformation brooch. "

The brooch was the same star shape, like the one the others had, all sparkling and brand new.

"Now hold it up and call out Precure Aurora Gem Sparkle-pri! You got that?"

"I got it, lil-P!" Chiyo grinned and held up the new brooch, calling out her transformation phrase.

"Precure! Aurora Gem! Sparkle!"

Chiyo was engulfed by a bright light shining from her brooch, starting her transformation.

Her uniform was much similar to the one Blizzard and Stormy had, with the midriff showing, but her outfit was instead colored in a mixture of purple and orange shades.

Her blonde hair got colored a bright fire red color and tied together in two pigtails and her eye color changed from a brown color to purple.

"The trickster of fun! Cure Candy!"

"Urgh!" Ciclonia huffed, as the bright light finally disappeared and she could see what was actually going on. "What? Who are you!?" The duchess had not noticed the new arrival before now.

"Uhh I think I just introduced myself a moment ago, didn't I?" Chiyo grinned and put her fists on her hips, in a heroic pose. "I am Cure Candy!"

"Cure Candy…? That's a ridiculous name!" Ciclonia pointed out.

"And Duchess Cyanid should be better, huh?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE AND NAMES!? DO YOU HAVE THE MEMORY OF A STRAINER!?" It did not take more to tick off the duchess. Who could blame her at this point? "Destroy her, Toxitan! Destroy them all!"

"TOXITAN!" The monster had been fighting with Stormy and Chevalier, but upon the demand of its master, it turned its attention towards Candy and attacked her.

"Not this time, mister!" Candy was much faster and flexible than Chiyo was, with her new Precure power. Easily doing impressive jumps out of the Toxitans reach, each time it tried to punch her.

"Mmmh… Huh?" Primrose was slowly waking up again, her vision still a bit blurry. At first she saw something purple fighting with the Toxitan, thinking it was Stormy. Though as her vision came properly back, she could see the person was far too small to be Stormy. "Who… Who is that?"

"It's Chiyo!" Stormy now was beside Primrose and helped her back up on her legs. "Or rather Cure Candy right now. Can you believe it?" Stormy smiled and slightly shook Primrose playfully. "We found one of them!"

"Wait, what. Ch… Chiyo? THAT is Chiyo!? For how long was I gone!?" Primrose was shocked and did not understand one word right now.

"Can't you just crush her already!? She's a little shrimp!" Ciclonia hovered above them all, obviously frustrated by the Toxitans incompetence.

"Who you calling a shrimp!? I'll show ya a little trick or two!" Candy prepared her stance and waited for the Toxitan trying to strike her again.

"Precure!" Candy called out, tracing the shape of a circle in front of her. The outline of the shape lighted up, forming to show a jack o lantern. "Candy Twilight Haunting!" The jack o lantern opened its fanged mouth and shot out a beam, filled with sparkling shapes, resembling ghosts and bats.

The beam hit the Toxitan spot on, right in the spot where the broken heart mark of Ciclonia had been placed. The mark disappeared and the large monster slowly returned back to its normal form, of an ordinary jack o lantern.

"Aww yea! Cinderella called! It's midnight, so you better be off now!" Chiyo grinned victorious up at Ciclonia, who was ready to boil over out of pure rage.

"This is not the end of it! Mark my words! I'll get you one day! ALL OF YOU! MARK MY WORDS, I SAY!" Ciclonia hissed, before disappearing into one of her usual wind tunnels.

"BOOM! Candy saves the day! You baddies out there better watch out! A new gal is in town! Aha! Aha aha aha!" Candy started to make her own little victory dance.

"Well what do you know?" Chevalier walked up to Cure Candy, giving her a little smile. "Who would have known you were one of the Precures we were looking for."

"I guess Jasper won't have to make you a copy of our outfits now." Stormy and Primrose came over too, looking proud of how well Candy pulled off the fight.

"Aahhh it's really not fair!" Primrose sighed. "You became a Precure just 10 minutes ago and you already fight so well. How can she be that good in such a short time?" Primrose looked questioning at Stormy. When she first started out, it took her so long to just avoid attacks and find out what her own attack was. Here comes Candy then and pulls it all off in a matter of minutes.

"I suppose it's what we call natural talent." Stormy shrugged and put a hand on Candy's shoulder. "That was very well done, Cure Candy. You can be proud of yourself. Welcome on the team."

"Hehee thank youuu!" Candy smiled, almost blushing from all the sudden praise she was given.

"Though this also means we got something serious to talk about." Stormy suddenly became more serious. If Chiyo was one of them, it could only mean she was not from this world. She was an Aurelian, just like them.

"This is not the place to talk. I can already hear their guards coming…" And with guards, Chevalier really meant the sound of police and ambulance sirens in the distance coming closer. The giant monster and a crushed building would obviously attract some attention.

"Right. Let's find the others and go back home to our base. We need to tell Jasper about this too." Primrose concluded and the group hurried out of the building, just before the police and ambulances arrived.

Akio watched from the top of a tree, as the four left and the people from the party started to gather again near the ambulance, so the wounded could be tended to.

"So. You got one step closer, Precure… But this is not over yet. You got one new member on your team, but still missing three more… We'll see if this extra member will be enough, once my plan has been fulfilled… There's always a next time."

_ To be continued in Chapter 9: Work it, Precure! Shuttering fashion battle!_


End file.
